What About Now?
by peace.love.and.edward
Summary: AH Edward & Alice moved to forks in elementary school & are best friends. but high school is a whole different world. How much can change in three years? will james and or jacob tear them apart or bring them closer together? NOW COMPLETE. sequel to come.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

As I walked into school today I couldn't deny to myself how apprehensive I felt.

See I have this big problem. You know in stories where the boy and the girl are friends, and everyone always gives them crap about being 'friends' because everyone knows they're in love with each other?

Yeah well this isn't that kind of story. This is definitely a one sided relationship story and Edward Cullen is the boy I'm hopelessly in love with. And I mean hopelessly.

Obviously, him being the most lusted after guy in school isn't going to help my chances.

It was sophomore year when it all started.

The new kids Edward and Alice moved to Forks and were quickly the hot topic of conversation. Alice quickly became my best friend, while Edward became a friend, more and then nothing. Ever since the first day I went to Alice's house and saw him there I had had a major crush on him. But not long after that day I soon found myself avoiding Alice's house completely due to the fact that he was there.

Edward had always been the cool guy, even on his first day. I was lucky to have a few classes with him and also be best friends with his sister.

It was then that he first noticed me and he was pretty nice at first. Alice would tell me everything he said about me and even though she denied it, I'm sure she told him what I said about him.

Me him and Alice had hung out a few times, Alice always trying to push us together, but it never really worked out. Edward was always in between girlfriends and I really didn't like the un-dependent side of him. I guess we were considered friends, even though I still liked him, we just talked a lot on instant message but he never really talked to me at school or anytime else except for when we were alone or at his house.

We became pretty god friends and I tried not to care when he talked to me about his other girlfriends. He still didn't talk to me much around school, but I always came over to his house and ended up hanging out with him almost as much as Alice.

So Alice and I would always talk (more like Alice would force me to tell her) about Edward. One day I finally caved and told her I still liked him and of course, right after I left she told him about it.

He instant messaged me that night and I was really glad we hadn't had that conversation in person due to the amount of blush flooding across my face.

He had asked me if it was true that I liked him and I finally relented after his begging and told him it was true. His response was less than ideal. He never said if he liked me but he more seemed like he just thought he was pretty cool since I liked him.

But then a few minutes later he went back to talking about his multiple girlfriends. He didn't realize it, but I had started to get my hopes up so since he quickly brushed off my confession, I got pretty sad and kind of sad.

After that I tried not to talk to him that much, but I always ended up going back to him. I didn't really know why, since my feelings clearly weren't returned, but he was still a really good friend. I felt like I could talk to him about anything, except him.

Alice, Edward and I had become such good friends and since I was so close to them, I practically lived at their house.

That was where the problems had started.

I had felt pretty comfortable at their house, which I probably shouldn't have. I walked into Edward's room one day, hoping to catch him for a movie or something but what I found was Lauren. And him. In a position that made me shut my eyes and immediately race out.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

I didn't talk to Edward for a while after that. It really wasn't that long of a while, only two days, but it felt like a really long time seeing as I usually talked to him about ten times a day.

With being friends as long as we had been, Edward and I had a pretty…open relationship, I guess you could say. We just told each other about things because we were friends. So that just had me wondering why Edward hadn't told me about Lauren.

I know Edward probably didn't know how I felt about him, so that didn't make things any better. He had tried to talk to me for the last two days, but I was trying to shield myself from it. I had always known these feelings I had for him would only get in the way, and Lauren was blinding proof of that.

Being my best friend, besides Edward, Alice really helped me through it, but she also slipped in here or there comments on his behalf. I would smile half heartedly and politely turn back to the crisis at hand. Edward had come in once when I was talking to Alice but quickly left once he realized I was there.

I wondered if he was mad at me for not knocking or if he was just embarrassed. I realized I really had no idea; I would have to ask him.

"Alice. I know it's only been two days, but I really just need to know if he's mad at me."

"Bella you are being so ridiculous! Of course he's not mad. He's probably just really embarrassed and confused. Trust me, I know him; I can tell."

"Thanks Alice." I sighed. "But I still just need to ask him for myself."

"Ok, do what you need to do."

So I walked down the hall and knocked on Edward's door. He opened it promptly.

"Knocking?" he questioned.

"Yeah…I, um, just…from what happened last time… I figured it was best to…just in case."

"Oh…um…" the awkward silence was starting to take over.

"I'm really sorry. I feel really bad I walked in on…the other day." Not being able to bring myself to say Laurens name.

"Yeah, it's ok. I just didn't really expect to see you…" he trailed off.

"Yeah well I didn't expect to see…that." My anger started to get the better of me. "Edward, just because I don't like Lauren doesn't mean you don't have to tell me…"

"I know Bella, but there's really nothing going on."

"Edward. You're lying. There was a lot going on."

"Bella. No there wasn't."

"Edward. Yes there was." I felt like we were two little kids bickering.

The strangest look came over his face and spread to his eyes before he shouted "God Bella you're impossible!" Edward shut the door in my face.

Alice came down the hall. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing." I responded and stormed out. I just didn't understand why he was so upset. He had always told me about other girls before and I didn't see how Lauren was any different. Just because I didn't like her didn't mean that would change anything so I left in a huff.

"Bella." Edward said into my phone message machine a few hours later. "Bella, please. I know you're there." I sighed as I thought about answering. "Bella... I know you're just sitting on your couch listening to me ramble, I know you want to pick up the phone…"

I hoped up from the couch as fast as I could. Was I really that predictable? I waited for a few minutes.

"Ok, I guess you're not there…"He sighed loudly and hung up. The line went dead right as I was about to answer it.

I did want to talk to him, but I really just didn't know what to say. This being friends with Edward was getting harder and harder. I know that he didn't like me as more than a friend but how could I just be his friend when I really wanted so much more? I felt like I would always have to pretend around him.

I just couldn't do it anymore.

Edward instant messaged me for the millionth time, but this time I decided to respond.

**Bella?**

Yes?

**Did you get my message?**

Yeah… you were right I was sitting there the whole time

**I knew it! You suck. Why didn't you pick up?**

I don't know

**Well I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Lauren…if I had known you would have reacted so badly I would have mentioned it. But honestly she's nothing.**

Edward you shouldn't treat girls with such disposal, I heard her talking about you in class today, she obviously really likes you.

**I thought you didn't like her. Why do you care?**

Just because I don't like her doesn't mean I don't care. I'm a girl, I can relate.

**Well it's no big thing; I'll probably break it off soon. **

Why do you have to be such a jerk?

**Why am I being a jerk? I just don't really like her that much.**

Well you should have realized that before you used her.

**I didn't use her.**

Yes you did.

**What ever, can we talk about something else?**

God, you never will change, will you?

**I don't know what you're talking about; I don't think I used her.**

I think she would beg to differ.

_Bella Swan has signed off._

……_._

Edward and I were ok after that I guess. We definitely drifted apart though.

"Bella why are you still mad at me?" Edward asked me one day while we were at his house.

"Because you have no consideration for anyone except yourself when it comes to girls."

"I have consideration for you." He put simply.

"Yeah only because we're friends. Every girl that's more than that to you, you act like they're not even a person."

"That is not true."

"Yes it iss." I sang and Edward rolled his eyes.

"No it's not and I'll prove it."

"By doing what?" I scoffed.

"I don't know…what would prove it to you?"

I thought about this for a minute. As much as I knew what I wanted to say, I knew that I would never have the guts, so I settled for something else.

"You have to go out with Lauren, be her boyfriend."

"Easy."

"-Until _she_ breaks up with _you_." I added.

"What?!" he shouted. "Bella come on, that's not fair."

"What ever." I shrugged. "If you can't handle it…" I trailed off.

"No! You're on, I can handle it."

……

EdwardPOV

Two months. Two freaking months with Lauren. I was miserable.

I'm not sure why, but today I couldn't stop thinking about Bella.

Well, actually, I knew exactly why I was thinking about her.

Ever since we had made that bet, that stupid, stupid bet, I wanted to spend as much time with her as I could, anything to stay away from Lauren. If I spent too much time around Lauren then I would lose, she drove me crazy. I don't think she would ever break up with me.

And the more time I spent with Bella…the more I sort of realized how much I would rather be with Bella than be with Lauren. And Lauren was my girlfriend…so what did that say Bella should be? Well at least when I was with Lauren I could think about things, she only ever wanted to go to the movies and make out. So the making out wasn't too good for thinking but I kept that to a minimum. No need to make Lauren want me more, I certainly didn't want her.

Bella kept trying to tell me she felt bad about the bet because of the way it was leading on Lauren, but I refused to budge. Lauren was getting increasingly worse though so I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to last. But this was what I had to do to prove myself to Bella.

I just wished that I could prove myself to her _with_ her instead of with Lauren. But now I was caught in this very delicate web. I had to be with Lauren all the time instead of Bella and I'm afraid I want too much to spend more time with Bella, and I shouldn't want that. Because if I told Bella how I felt then technically I would be being a bad boyfriend to Lauren and I couldn't prove to Bella that I was right about our bet.

So I was still stuck with Lauren no matter how I looked at it.

"So where are we going tonight Eddie?" Lauren asked as I drove away from school

Oh did I also mention how annoying it is that she calls me Eddie? She thinks it's some cute nickname she came up with, but I hate it.

"Please don't call me that," I asked for the millionth time. "And I didn't really have any plans to do anything tonight."

"But it's Saturday night! We _have_ to do _something_." She complained.

"Why don't we stay in and watch a movie at my house or something?" I offered.

"Alright." She sighed. "Will we be home alone?" she asked suggestively.

Oh did I _also_ mention that Lauren has become increasingly…sexed up…and I really have no interest. It is quite a dilemma. Maybe if I keep turning her down she'll break up with me.

"No, my sister and Bella will probably be there."

"Ugh, why is Bella at your house so much?" I didn't particularly like the way she said Bella's name.

"Because Bella is my best friend and she's Alice's best friend too." I explained.

Lauren scoffed and let herself out of my car, walking up my front steps.

"Hey guys." I sat down on the couch next to Bella and Alice and Lauren stood there awkwardly.

"Hi Lauren." Alice smiled, she didn't really like Lauren much but once Bella explained our little wager…Alice was much more interested.

"Hi," she acknowledged her, "Edward, let's go up to your room." She suggested.

"Alright," I sighed and got off the couch. "Later guys."

"Later," Bella laughed and she and Alice went back to their conversation.

"Lauren," I tried to stop her as she basically attacked me on the way to my room. "I'm not feeling very well; I think you should go home."

"Ok, fine." She sighed. "I'll call you tomorrow."

I walked her out and took a place back at the couch where Bella and Alice were.

"Lauren had to leave already?" Alice faked sadness.

"Yeah, I told her I didn't feel well."

"Ew, you're not going to hurl or anything, are you?" Alice asked.

"No, I feel fine; I just lied to her so she would leave."

"But why would you want your lovely girlfriend to leave?" Bella teased, I threw a pillow at her.

"Shut up, you know the only reason I'm still with her is because of you."

"She should thank me." Bella added.

"Yeah…sure. And I should kill you."

"But you wont." She smiled.

"Yeah… So what are you guys doing anyways?"

"We were trying to pick a movie," Alice gestured towards the screen; the on-demand menu was pulled up.

"Didn't the new Batman movie just come out?" I asked.

"Edward, where have you been, that's been out for months."

"Oh…well what do you suggest then?"

"Let's see Mamma Mia!"

"Ugh, I'm so out of here." I got up to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" Bella grabbed my arm, "You have to watch so you can sing the guy parts."

"No way," I moved to take her arm off of mine.

"Pleaseee?" she made a puppy dog face. I could kiss her right then and there. But of course I didn't.

"Fine…" I gave in and sat back down next to her.

The movie wasn't too painful since Bella was sitting next to me and after getting up for a drink I sneakily put my arm around the back of the couch behind her.

…………

The next day Lauren was calling me non stop. I was about to turn my phone off.

"What Lauren?" I finally answered.

"Let's go somewhere; you aren't still sick are you?"

"Yeah I am."

"Oh, I'll bring you some soup." She offered.

"No, please don't…"

"Don't be silly Eddie. I'll see you in a little bit." She hung up and probably started on some soup.

I ran downstairs and found Bella asleep still on the couch. Alice was up and about in the kitchen. I jumped on the couch and got under the covers that Bella was under.

"Quick hide me! Lauren is bringing me soup!" I groaned at the last part.

"Edward," she laughed, "Get off of me!"

I moved over but I was still next to her. She was smiling and she turned to face me. Something in her expression caught me off guard and before I knew it I was kissing her.

My lips barely touched hers before she pulled away and slapped me in the face.

"What the hell are you doing, you have a girlfriend."

Thank God Alice hadn't seen, she would kill me. "Sorry…I wasn't thinking." I quickly scrambled up and went to the door, wow Lauren sure does move fast.

Lauren led me into the kitchen and insisted I eat her soup.

"Really, I don't feel much like eating anything…"

"Ok, eat it when you feel better then." She smiled her fake plastic smile that I despised so much.

"Thanks."

"I know something that will make you feel better…" she got closer and closer to me. Her lips were on mine and were a big down grade compared to Bella's. She sat on top of my lap and began a circular motion with her hips. "Lauren, stop…"

"It's ok Eddie, don't fight it." Ugh she was repulsive.

Her lips we back on mine then and Bella walked into the kitchen.

"Oh…uh, sorry." She left quickly and shut the door behind her.

………

Bella made it very clear in the next couple of days that she was mad at me. I couldn't say that I completely understood why she was mad though. Lauren was my girlfriend, it's not like I did anything wrong in kissing Lauren because it was Bella that encouraged me to stay with her in the first place. It must have been when I wasn't thinking and kissed Bella.

I tried calling her but she usually didn't answer. But I decided to try once more today.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Bella." I sighed, I loved hearing her voice. "Can I please talk to you?"

"If you must…" she sighed. I could tell the irritation in her voice, but I was so thrilled that she hadn't hung up on me yet.

"Would you mind terribly if it was in person?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes as a matter of fact I would mind terribly."

Then she hung up. This conversation had started out pretty well, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised it ended like all the other ones.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

My heart had picked up double time when I saw Edward. I was still mad at him for kissing me and then making out with Lauren a few minutes later. I know that Lauren is his girlfriend and all but did he not understand what that did to me? He had to know how much of a crush I had on him, right?

A small part of me really wanted him to try harder. I hoped that he wanted to talk to me, but he hadn't really tried to in the past couple of days. I debated with myself for a few minutes as I watched him talking to Lauren.

I knew I should probably talk to him, so I decided the next time he tried to talk to me I would at least try to listen.

All of the sudden, over at the table Edward and Lauren were sitting at, Lauren got up and started yelling.

"WHAT?!" she screamed.

"Lauren what is wrong with you? Why are you acting so…stupid?!" he yelled at her.

Edward never yelled at women, he thought it was ungentlemanly.

Lauren responded with something I couldn't hear and Edward shouted back at her, but suddenly his eyes flickered to me.

I quickly looked away, but I hadn't missed what he had said.

"I don't understand why you're being so absurd." I could have just imagined it, but I think he was still looking at me as he said this to Lauren and walked off.

So now I had myself in a stupid web or complications. I wanted Edward but I couldn't have him because I made the bet with him and he couldn't break up with Lauren. Why was I so stupid?

But he did break up with Lauren, he told me a few hours later that he didn't care about the bet anymore and he had to break up with her.

A week or so later I was over at their house and Alice and I were talking about how Edward was acting very weird lately.

"Maybe he's a spy." Alice mused.

"Yeah, sure." I scoffed. "I'll go up to his room and see what he's doing."

I walked up the stairs and heard a very strange noise coming from his room. And then I opened the door to find him on top of Lauren, why was I not surprised.

………_._

So as I walked into school today I couldn't deny to myself how apprehensive I was. I guess he was back to using Lauren. On top of everything, I still didn't really know where we stood. He said he wasn't thinking the millisecond he had kissed me so maybe he didn't really see it as a big deal. This was Edward after all.

So today as I walked into the cafeteria, I was caught in his gaze. Of course, being me, I tripped on the pesky air and fell on my face. I tried to brush it off, getting up quickly and going to sit with Alice, but I heard Edward's laugh.

He knew how embarrassed I got when I fell and he always used to laugh at me anyways, to which I would respond with throwing the closest thing to me at his face.

So, as an automatic reflex, I grabbed my chocolate milk that I had bought, opened it, and threw it right at him.

I look of shock crossed his face as the carton hit him, soaking him in milk.

Unfortunately, the milk had hit a few others on the way over to him and three people started throwing food at me. I squealed and quickly ducked under the table. In a few seconds, a full blown food fight had erupted in our cafeteria.

After several attempts, the principal and teachers had finally ceased fire and were now looking for the culprits.

"Who started this?!" the principal demanded, looking towards the student hall monitors.

They pointed at me. And Edward.

"You two!" he yelled. "Come with me!"

The last (and first, if I admitted it to myself) thing I wanted to do now was go _anywhere_ with Edward. But what other choice did we have? The principal looked like he was about to explode, so I complied and followed Edward into the office.

Apparently Mr. Principal important guy had better and more pressing things to do then to punish us, so we sat in the office for about an hour. Before he interrupted the silence.

"Bella?"

I looked up questioningly, not trusting my voice.

He chuckled under his breath and flashed me my favorite smile. "You have noodles in your hair." Edward slowly reached towards me and got them out.

"Thanks." I said quietly, both embarrassed and mad.

I sighed and looked away. Everything that I had in me was screaming inside and longed to just cave in and just hide from the world in Edward's arms, like I used to. But I couldn't. And I knew that.

The principal came into the room and cleared his throat. "You two are both expelled for the rest of the day and tomorrow." He announced. "Please gather your things and head out."

Ok so I really didn't mind leaving school, since the only two classes I had left were bio and P.E. The entire Biology period consisted of the teachers boring lectures and Edwards piercing glances. P.E. was a bore too. Everyone knew of my abilities, or lack of, so I was usually politely left out, which I had no problem with.

But with everything that happened today with Edward and Lauren and Edward and me, I was ready to go home. So Edward and I walked out, grabbing our things from the lunch room and walked out.

Two days later at school, things were pretty crazy. A lot of the teachers had quit a few weeks ago and now the administration was trying to find classes to put everyone in. Alice was now in two of my classes and, by some sick twist of fate, Edward and I had all our classes together. And to add to it, we sat within three seats of each other in every freaking class! I was also forced to sit next to him in two classes, but in those two I also sat next to Alice, so she kept Edward in line.

But in all my other classes, he would not behave. At all.

He tried to talk to me all the time. I tried to be nice, but the second I did, it felt like things went back to normal. And normal wasn't good. I didn't want normal. I had run away from normal and now I was just letting it happen.

The Cullen's house had also _happened_ to be roach infested and just _happened_ to rent the house across the street from mine.

I really didn't know why the universe was doing this to me. In the past few months I had tried my best to let go of my friendship with him and just focus on ignoring him, but now, the little progress I had made was completely trickling away. My self restraint was being tested day to day, and I was getting sick of it.

I sat at my house one day, thinking over my options.

Option one: Edward was doing all these things on purpose, to get near me again. He planted that air for me to trip on? And those roaches, and convinced those lovely secretaries at the office to put him in all my classes?

_Not likely_. I decided to look for a different option, seeing as that one pretty much questioned my sanity.

Option two: The universe hates me. All those times of not recycling had finally caught up with me.

_More likely._ Recycle?

I quickly rushed into my kitchen, like the superstitious person I am, and grabbed all my recyclables and rushed outside to the recycle bin, dumping them in there.

Obviously that wasn't a very good solution.

Because (surprise, surprise. Insert eye roll.) Edward happened to be taking out his trash too. Even though all of these weird coincidences had been happening between us, I was pretty happy that he seemed to be trying harder now.

"Hi Bella."

I put on my best smile and replied "Hey"

"Listen…can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked.

I guess it was now or never. "I guess so." An immeasurable pool of hope flooded through his eyes.

I had always told and teased Edward about his eyes, they always gave him away. If I couldn't tell the truth in his voice, I could always see it in his eyes.

"I owe you an apology." He started. "No, I owe you much more than that. I'm so sorry. I never considered your feelings before and I...I" I stopped him.

"Edward. Why didn't you just tell me about Lauren? You could have avoided this whole thing!" I almost yelled. I was still mad about that the most; it really was all his fault.

"Because…" he mumbled.

"Edward I don't understand why you were hiding it. Is she just a booty call or something? Not that I really care about her but this just goes to show that I was right all along. And if you were hiding something as stupid as that, how do I know you're not hiding anything else?!"

"I'm not…" he said quietly.

"Why?" I asked again, I didn't even have to say anything else, he knew what I was asking.

He didn't respond and I walked away. I just huffed, turned around and started walking back inside.

"Bella! Wait!"

"I'm done waiting Edward!" I shouted back at him without even turning around.

"I was scared!" he yelled back, causing me to stop in my tracks.

"Why were you afraid to tell me about Lauren?" I questioned, very irritated. I turned around to find that he had run after me and was now directly in front of me.

"I wasn't afraid of telling you that…" he said quietly. "You're right, you were right from the beginning, I just didn't know what to do and I was afraid of what I want to do."

"Why were you afraid?" I whispered. I wasn't sure my voice could handle anything with Edward this close to me.

"Because." He said softly. "Once I broke up with Lauren I was going to tell you something…but it doesn't matter anymore." His eyes were ten times sadder than his voice.

"What was it?" I asked timidly.

"I don't think you'll like very much if I told you." He admitted.

"I'd still like to know." I said.

"Well…I don't really know how to start…"

"The beginning is usually a good spot."

"How about the end?" he offered, whispering.

Before I could even ask what he meant, his lips were on mine, turning my mind into mush. He deepened our kiss and without hesitation, I opened my mouth and moved my hands up to his hair. He pulled me closer and continued kissing me. I could feel his hands on my back and waist and his lips against mine. His cool breath sent shivers up my spine, as did his touch. I moved my tongue into his mouth and found his, never wanting this to end.

All too soon he pulled away.

"I'm sorry-I…" I started, out of breath.

"Don't be." he said quietly.

I laughed, still out of breath. "God, we really can't just be friends can we?!" I asked rhetorically.

He looked at me seriously. He took my hand and began tracing the lines and he avoided the question. I kind of just stood there, unsure of how to respond.

"I'd like to be more…" he said, breaking the silence. "If you can forgive me." He added.

"But I thought…"

"This is what I was scared of Bella." He admitted.

"Why?"

"I don't know...I..."

"It's ok." I told him.

His eyes brightened up again and a brilliant smile lit up his face. He leaned in very slowly, kissed me shortly and pulled away.

As I was standing there I realized something. Before, I had wondered why all this was happening, and now I figured out something.

Option three: I still liked Edward beyond anything else and he felt the same way about me. All of those times I couldn't figure out what he was thinking when he would refuse to tell me about Lauren, he was thinking I wouldn't like him anymore.

"So what about now?" I asked. I felt kind of dumb after the words came out of my mouth.

"Ummm…" he started.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked.

He smiled brightly, like he knew I liked, and walked towards the door.

"Cheater." I mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

I gave him a questioning 'don't-even-play-dumb-you-know-what-I'm-talking-about' look.

"You." I said, touching my index finger playfully to the tip of his nose. "Cheat."

He gave me and innocent looking smile. He wiggled his arms around my waist as he hugged me from behind.

Edward pulled me backwards closer to his chest and whispered in my ear, "I'm not the only one."

"I don't cheat!" I insisted.

"Well I didn't know I was cheating so I guess you wouldn't know you were either."

"Come on." I said skeptically. "How do I cheat?"

He smiled and brought himself in front of me. He raised a hand up and brushed it ever so lightly against my cheek.

I could feel the blush flooding through my cheeks at his touch. He smile wider and slowly leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. It started as a kiss on the cheek, but he kissed down my cheek, to my jaw and down to my neck. I had to tell myself to remember to breathe; I wasn't doing a very good job.

Edward breathed in deeply through his nose and pulled away.

"We're both horrible cheaters. It's ok if you don't want to..." He said shyly.

"I like this game." I insisted, taking his hand and going inside.

"Want to help me start on dinner?" I asked.

"Sure, what are you making?"

"I was thinking lasagna. It's Charlie's favorite." I started to get out the ingredient.

"What can I do?" Edward asked.

"Umm…you can mix the sauce. One can" I handed him the can, "And half of this meat." I pointed to the meat on the counter. I laid out the noodles in the pan and motioned for Edward to bring the sauce. He came around behind me and poured in half of the sauce.

I turned around to get the cheese from the fridge, but Edward was still standing behind me. Before I could say anything, he stepped forward, trapping me in the corner of the counters. He brought his hand up to my cheek.

He smiled as my face flooded with color.

I brought my hands up from the counter and wrapped them around him, leaning my head into his shoulder and just hugging him. He brought his hands around my back and hugged me tightly.

This was all I needed; I could stay like this forever. But unfortunately forever was over very soon as the sound of the door opening alerted us to Charlie's presence. We got back to cooking before he actually came into the kitchen and was very surprised to see Edward there.

"Oh…hey Edward."

"Hello Charlie," Edward had gotten used to calling my dad by his first name when we had been such good friends, "How are you?"

"I'm…pretty good. How about yourself?" Charlie asked politely.

"I am absolutely perfect." Edward replied.

I blushed at his words as I pulled the lasagna out of the oven.

"Just in time, dinners about ready." I told my dad.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Charlie went upstairs to put away his jacket and gun belt; he was a cop. Not a very active one, in a town as small as Forks, but still.

"Are you going to tell him?" Edward said quietly.

"Tell him what?" I was confused.

"That you're my girlfriend…?"

My heart stopped for a second. "Is that…I mean…are we? Is that what we are?" I stuttered.

"Bella." He chuckled, "I would not have spent half of today kissing you if I didn't want you to be my girlfriend." He explained.

I smiled hugely as I kissed him. He returned it eagerly but I could hear Charlie coming down the stairs, so I quickly wrapped it up and got out of any type of compromising position before he walked through the door.

"So, it's such a surprise to see you here Edward!" Charlie said. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I just haven't seen you in a long time." Charlie slightly back-tracked, not wanting to sound rude. Even before, Edward hadn't been around very much, and ever since he kissed me and then made out with Lauren, he hadn't been over.

"Yeah I know, I've missed it around here." Edward admitted.

"We've missed having you!" Charlie told Edward. "Haven't we Bells?"

"Yeah, we have." I smiled up at Edward. "Well, let's eat!"

We made it through dinner quite swiftly. Edward had always been good at striking up conversation with Charlie; they just got along so well. They both said they really like the lasagna and Edward got up to help me with the dishes while Charlie turned on the TV to watch the game. I was washing and Edward was drying the plates, we worked pretty well together and occasionally caught smooches while Charlie wasn't looking.

"I should probably get home now." Edward glanced at the clock.

"Ok, let me tell Charlie and I'll walk you out." We walked into the TV room and I sat down next to Charlie.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you."

"..Ok…" I could tell he was confused.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you, since you'll probably be wondering what I'm doing and why I'm with Edward so much now and…"

"Bella what are you talking about?" My dad asked.

"Dad, Edward and I are going out."

"…To where?" sometimes I wondered how it was possible that my dad could be so clueless.

"No dad. I mean we're going out…as in boyfriend" I pointed to Edward, "And girlfriend." I gestured towards myself.

"Oh. Ok then." My dad replied, clearly embarrassed at his mix up. He started fidgeting with his hands so I used that time as my escape.

"Ok well I'm going to walked Edward out." I grabbed Edward's hand and lead him to the door.

Edward was still smiling as we walked outside. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, come one. You have to admit, it was funny." He insisted.

I rolled my eyes again and he laughed. "Ok, I guess it was kind of funny."

He laughed with me and pulled me in for hug and a kiss. "Goodnight."

"Night." I finally managed, still waiting for his dazzling effect to wear off.

Edward raised his hand to my cheek and I could feel the warmth even before he touched me.

"I don't think I'll ever get over how amazingly beautiful you are." He whispered.

I was about respond when he stole one more kiss and walked back to his house.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Or the amazing characters. I own various Edward/ twilight buttons, twilight t-shirts, twilight magazines, twilight calendars (almost!) and twilight bracelets. But no characters or copyrights. :( tear tear.**

_A/N ok so here's some of what I have. Don't worry I have like two more chapters I'm going to put up tonight. This is just the first of a few._

_I'm so sorry I couldn't update since forever! Just wanted to give you guys this so no one kills me._

Alice POV

I saw Bella walking out her front door and knew this was the time I had been waiting for.

"Edward!" I yelled down the hall.

"What?"

"Take out the trash!"

"Alice! Why don't you?!" He yelled back.

"Go!!" I yelled.

"Fine!!"

He walked out the door, having no idea what he was in for, and I left the rest up to him.

I figured he'd come back in a couple of hours, so I went back to the kitchen to where Jasper was, along with Rose and Emmett.

"Rosie!" Emmett whined, "You know how much me and Jasper hate those chick movies!"

Rose was trying to get them to come with us to our movie day tomorrow.

"Ok," Rose bargained, "How about we see a movie Alice and I choose and then we'll see a movie you guys want to. Double feature day." She suggested.

"Pshh." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"…Actually." Jasper started. "I think it's a good idea…"

"What?" Emmett protested.

"Emmett." I interrupted, "Majority rules, and like always, it's us three against you. So we win."

"Fine." Emmett sighed.

"Oh," I added, "I think we should bring Edward and Bella too." I tried to say nonchalantly. They all gave me questioning looks. "Trust me, they'll want to come."

I knew they would. I knew that today was the day. It was all going to work out, no, better than that, it was going to be as both of them had always hoped. And, as most people, they had me to thank; even if they didn't know it yet.

Emmett and Rose went into another room and jasper moved closer to me, sensing what the grin on my face meant.

"What did you do Alice?" he asked, sounding amused.

"Nothingggg…" I said innocently.

"Sure." He smiled knowingly.

"Really. All I did was tell Edward to take out the trash, that's it. I promise."

"Well, I still know there's something more to it than that, but I guess I'll find out soon enough."

I sighed, Jasper knew me too well; but I liked it. I loved it actually.

"You wanna watch a movie?" I offered.

"Sure." He took my hand and we walked into the TV room.

We were watching a movie earlier, so Jasper just hit the play button and we started where we left off.

That was one of the other great things I loved about Jasper. He would watch any movie with me that I wanted. Of course, being the amazing girlfriend I am, I would ask what he wanted to watch too, but he was always fine with what I picked. And shopping. He was so good about shopping! The second I went shopping with him, I knew he was for me. He didn't complain one bit and actually had fairly good taste without my help. Needless to say, I was impressed.

We sat on the couch for a while, watching the movie (and each other) until Emmett and Rose came in, interrupting us.

"You guys are so boringgg!" Emmett complained. "You're like an old married couple."

"Emmett, it is not our fault that you and Rose and just so…over-active…that you make everyone else look bad." I shot back at him, hugging closer to Jasper. I liked us just the way we were.

Just then I heard Edward walk in and saw the biggest, goofiest smile ever plastered all over his 'shoulda-coulda-woulda-almost-perfect-model' face.

"Hey Edward." Emmett said, laughing at his smile. "What's got you so happy-go-lucky?" he questioned.

"Why don't you just ask Alice?" Edward responded.

I tried to put on my best 'I'm innocent' face. "Why Edward, what ever do you mean?"

He smiled and walked over to me, rubbing my hair and messing it up. "Thanks Al." he said, then turned around and left.

Finally! I thought to myself. It was about time those two got over themselves and let their feelings out there. This success had definitely brightened up my day.

"I told you they would want to go to the movies with us!" I said triumphantly. Jasper laughed, kissed my cheek and told me he'd see me later.

I wondered to myself if Edward would ask Bella to come on our trip with us, I'm not sure about Edward and Bella, but I definitely couldn't live a week with out Jasper.

EPOV

"Hey Bella," I stood at her front door," I know it's kind of short notice, but would you like to go to the movies with us tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah! Who's going?" she asked.

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose. And us." I smiled at that last part.

"Sounds great."

"Ok, well I have to get ready for school; I just wanted to ask you. I'll see you there?"

"Uhm," she hesitated, "Yeah."

"What?" I picked up on the hesitation.

"Do you think that I could get a ride?" she said in a very small voice.

"Bella?" I hadn't heard her.

"Oh, never mind. It's ok. I'll see you at school." She quickly backtracked.

"Bella?" I asked before she went inside. "Did you need a ride?" I smiled.

"Only if you have room in you car." She insisted.

"I definitely do." I responded, still smiling. I pecked her on the cheek. "I'll stop by in about twenty minutes."

"Ok." She called as I walked back to my house.

I threw together an outfit for school and made myself and Alice some breakfast.

"Edward let's go!" Alice called.

"Ok, I'll meet you in the car." I called back to her, "Do you mind sitting in the back? Bella's coming with us."

I heard her sigh. "Fine."

"Thanks Al." I knew she only agreed since it was Bella.

So we picked up Bella and drove to school. I tried to have a conversation with Bella, but Alice wasn't getting the hint that I didn't want her to butt in. It was pretty frustrating.

So when we went to the movies that night, Bella and I decided to go alone in my car since the rest of them were going in Emmett's Jeep.

We walked in comfortable silence from the parking lot to the theatre. I couldn't help but notice the warmth I felt as our shoulders and arms brushed against each other as we walked. The same happened all through out the movie, we sat next to each other, so the arm rest was a constant bother to both of us.

After about a half an hour into the movie, Bella surprisingly lifted up the arm rest and leaned over to sit next to me.

I was surprised but very pleased and I lifted up my arm to put around her. She sighed as she rested her head against my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head and rubbed my hand up and down her arm. I must admit, I didn't really pay attention to the rest of the movie.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok so sorry once again for the long wait

_A/N: Ok so sorry once again for the long wait! This chapter is pretty long so let me know if you guys like it! :)_

EPOV

I was walking across the street to Bella's house when I saw Alice through Bella's window. I should have known Alice would have gone over to help pack with Bella.

Every yeah since we had all been together, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and I had gone to camp with our dads charity group. We took a bunch of kids who had underprivileged home lives, so they could be kids again. They just got a week away from their lives and they could spend time with us. They were really the best kids I knew, and I was beyond excited that Bella was going to come with us.

I walked with a little more bounce in my step as I went to tell Bella, and apparently Alice, that we had to leave soon.

I walked into the entry way and turned the hall to Bella's room, catching the end of their conversation.

"But what if the bus crashes in a snow storm and we have to walk up a hill?!" Alice questioned.

"Alice," Bella had become better at reasoning with her, "If the bus does crash in a snow storm, I'm sure you'll have an extra pair of boots in your carry on bag for me to borrow."

"True," Alice relented as I walked in, "It's a good thing were the same shoe size. Hey Edward." She greeted me.

"Hi. I came to tell you guys that it's time to leave. Do you need any help taking your things outside?" I asked.

"No thanks." Bella said, "But you could sit on this with Alice to help me close it." She pointed to her suitcase.

"This is all for five days?" I asked.

"Hey, don't look at me," she defended herself. "Alice did it."

"I should've known." I laughed. So I sat on her bag and helped the two zip up the bag. "Ready to go?"

"Yep!" Alice and Bella replied in unison.

I carried Alice's bag out to the street. "This bag is ginormous Alice!" I grunted, complaining.

"Well I never know what the weather is going to be like!" she explained.

"Oh Alice…" Jasper sighed. "Maybe we should bring an extra van for your stuff."  
"I second that!" Emmett boomed across the front yard, we all met at my house. "Alice should get her own bathroom too." He joked.

"And maybe extra room so her stylist can come along!" Rose chimed in.

"Ha.Ha. Very funny." Alice replied.

We all drove to my dad's office and we were soon off in a tour bus to the camp. We prepared ourselves for the four hour ride. Of course, Bella and I sat next to each other, Alice and Jasper and Rose and Emmett too. Bella and I had gotten twisted Sour Patch Kids and we were sharing them. Bella liked the red half and I liked the blue half so she would bite off her half and hand the other half to me. It actually worked out quiet perfectly.

I was so excited to have Bella on this trip with us. It was really on the of the best weeks of my life, the ones I'd spent here, and this time with Bella so far had topped those weeks. So now that she was here, I really didn't see how my life could get any better.

This children's camp was a trip Carlisle was apart of twice a year down in northern California. We met there with a bunch of middle school kids with tough lives. This was my fifth time back, so I was really excited to see those kids again. As we neared the camp, I got even more excited.

"I hope John comes back this year." Alice said to Rose. "He was the most adorable little sixth grader I've ever seen!"

"Yeah I hope Sarah's there too." Rose added.

"Oh, I hope all the kids like me." Bella worried.

"Bella, they most certainly will love you." She smiled up at me, making my heart almost burst. Our lead camp counselor had already had the talk to us about PDA so as much as I wanted to kiss her; I knew it'd just get us both in trouble. So I resisted the urge as we got off and walked toward the kids.

"Edward!" some of the kids yelled as they ran towards me. These kids were some of my favorite people in the world. Despite everything they had to cope with, they were still some of the best people I know, at such a young age too.

"Hey guys! How are you?" I hugged each one of them and mess up some of their hair.

As I made my rounds, my 'little teddy bear', as I had named her in years before, Emma, tugged at my shirt to get my attention.

"Who's that?" she half whispered, pointing to Bella.

"This," I pulled Bella closer to me, (while still respecting the strict rules) "Is Bella. She's going to be leading you guys with me."

"Hi Bella!" they all said in unison.

"Hi everybody." She said shyly.

"Now, come on guys, help her out. Let's hear some names."

"I'm Frankie!"

"I'm Tommy!"

"I'm Emma!"

"My name's Brianna!"

"I'm Cole!"

"John!"

"Cassie!"

"Robert"

"Kate!"

"And I'm Chelsea!" they all announced.

"Ok," Bella started, "…Let's see…Frankie, Tommy, Emma, Brianna" She pointed to each one of them, "Cole, John, Cassie, Robert, Kate and Chelsea?"

"You'll do just fine." Cole laughed.

"So what grades are you guys in?" Bella asked.

"We're all in seventh grade." Cole replied. I chuckled to myself; Cole had always been sort of the leader of the group.

"Ok come on everyone!" Emmett yelled to all the campers (the ones Bella and I were with were just the ones in our group.)

"We have to get all the buses unloaded and get our cabin assignments."

All the kids groaned while we herded them towards the buses. I pulled Bella aside and told her to follow me.

"I want to show you something." I explained as I dragged her farther away.

"Are you sure we won't get in trouble for this?"

"Bella," I laughed, "Just come on."

"does that mean we will get in trouble?"

I brought her to the meadow I found my first year here. This was my favorite thing to do here. He eyes widened in shock as we came to the clearing.

"You like it?" I asked, turning myself towards her. She just nodded her head and smiled.

"It's so peaceful. How did you find this place?" she asked.

"I don't know, I kind of just found it my first year here."

"Ok, I'm sorry, but are you sure were not going to get in trouble?" she questioned.

"Does it really matter?" I asked, flashing her favorite smile and leaning in to touch my lips to hers.

Her lips graciously met mine but we heard a rustle in the bushes after a few seconds.

"What was that?" Bella whispered.

"It was probably nothing." I tried to soothe her, not wanting her to be scared. "But we should probably head back." I took her hand and lead her out of the meadow. "We'll come back later." I promised.

"Ok." She replied.

So we walked back to camp and went our separate ways towards our cabins. She was about four steps away when she turned around.

"Wait!" she whisper/yelled, walking back toward me. She wrapped her arms around me and looked up to meet. I kissed her sweetly, savoring the feeling of her lips on mine but she suddenly pulled away.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

"Night. Sweet dreams." I kissed her on the cheek and made myself walk away.

Of course, the second I got back, Emmett and Jasper didn't waste any time teasing me and giving me a hard time.

"Eddieeee!!" Emmett sang. "Where did you go off to?" he teased, faking innocence.

"No whereee." I tried to get him off my back. "And don't even pretend that you guys weren't off somewhere with Rose and Alice."

They laughed but stayed quiet after that so I figured I had hit exactly the right spot.

I got into my bunk and tried to sleep, my mind on Bella completely.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's the next chapter

A/N: Here's the next chapter. And I forgot to do this before, but I'd like to send out a special thanks to popcorn818 for all the support and reviews! You're amazing. Don't forget to leave reviews! They make me happy. :

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned twilight, I'm pretty sure they have some laws about me kidnapping her and stealing her identity…**

BPOV

The first morning of camp, Alice woke me up obnoxiously early to get ready.

"Bella! Come on! It's not _that_ early." Alice tried to convince me.

"Alice, please. Just because _you_ need an hour to get ready, doesn't mean I do." I complained. But she pulled me out of the bed anyways and insisted on fixing my hair.

"Ok, Alice," I'd finally had enough, "Let's head down to breakfast."

So we sat with Jasper, Edward and the campers in our group. We were lucky enough to all share a group, Emmett and Rose were stuck on their own.

We talked amongst each other and started getting ready for the days activities; we were going to the lake. Edward told me it was beautiful so I was excited to go, especially with him.

Once we got to the shore, all of the kids scattered. They all just wanted to play in the water which left us on the beach with some alone counselor time. Alice and I talked for a bit, which gave us some time to catch up since we had been surrounded by kids for the past two days. We walked along the beach for a while, just talking. She kind of butted in about Edward and me, but I decided to let it go for now.

Then we looked up and Edward in the water with Sarah.

"Come one Edward!" she called to him.

Alice and I were laughing as we walked up to Emmett. We gave him a questioning look, so he answered our question; knowing what it was.

"Sarah's not fast enough to catch up to the other kids. They left her here on the beach, so Edward is giving her a ride out there." He put simply.

"Aww!" I tried to keep down my squealing. It's not like I was thinking about having kids with Edward, but I just loved when guys were go good and cute around kids.

But everyone was pretty much staring at me so I felt the need to explain…or lie. "Oh, I just meant that's sad for Sarah. I'd hate to be left alone." They all seemed to let it go, so I figured they had bought it.

After a while Sarah brought Edward back up to the beach, tugging him by his hand.

"Now you stay here with Bella." She told him, giving me his hand. He smiled and squeezed it.

"Anything you say Miss Sarah." He bowed.

I couldn't help but laugh after she walked away. "Miss Sarah?"

"Yeah, I was being a bad boy, so I'm on Bella arrest." He explained with a humongous smile across his face. "Doesn't sound too bad to me." He shrugged.

I laughed as we walked back towards the cabins, still hand in hand due to Sarah's demands.

We had so much fun on the beach that by dinner I was wiped out. I somehow managed to make it through the nights activities but collapsed on my bed as soon as I walked in the room. I laid there for a few seconds until I felt Alice on top of me.

"Alice!" I groaned.

"Ehhghhh." She reluctantly got up.

I could have been sleeping, but I could have sworn I heard a tap, tap, tap for somewhere close by. I heard it tap, tap, tap again. It was coming from the window. For a second, this realization scared me. But then I heard his voice and went straight to the window and opened it.

He smiled up at me. "Edward! What are you doing?!" I tried to keep my voice down.

"Shh! Come outside with me?" he prompted, holding out his hand.

I saw the slightest flash of fear on his face, as if he wasn't sure if I would come with him or not. What a silly thought.

I had a feeling that we would surely get in trouble but before I knew what I was doing, I was hopping out the window into Edward's arms.

He took me around the corner and walked with my hand in his away from the camp.

"Edward?" I whispered.

He turned towards me and gave me a reassuring smile. It was then that I noticed we were headed towards the same place of the meadow we had been to earlier. I smiled at this thought and knew I was right when I saw the clearing.

We walked through it and I backed Edward up against a tree, smiling up at him.

"This is my favorite place in the _world_." I whispered, unable to hide my grin.

He smiled back. "Mine too." He held up his hand, brushing his fingers to my cheek.

I took in a shaky breath as he smiled down at me with his beautiful, crooked, flawless smile. He slowly leaned forward and kissed my forehead, then down to both of my cheeks. Of course, I knew what was next.

His lips crashed against mine as he held me tighter to him. This kiss was a little more daring than previous ones. His tongue graced my bottom lip and I was completely stunned. I let him do with me what he wanted as he explored my neck hungrily. He moved back up to my lips but this time I was ready, and I think he could tell. He granted control to me as I ran my fingers through his hair.

But somewhere along the way, we both lost control. His hands found their way down to my neck, and for fear of losing it, I made sure to hold perfectly still as his lips moved back down to my neck.

We both pulled away for air and he rested his forehead against mine, both of us breathing unsteadily.

"Bella…" he whispered and looked up into my eyes. "I l-"he was cut off suddenly by a rustling in the bushes.

I sighed, "Always something in the bushes…" I muttered.

"That's ok." Edward seemed kind of flustered. "Maybe we should head back."

"We probably should." I sighed.

"Probably." He admitted, pulling me in for another kiss.

This one was even better, which I'm not sure how was possible; but it was. His lips were so warm and his tongue so inviting, and certainly welcomed with open…mouth. (lol sorry I thought that was funny) My body completely over heated as his tongue explored my mouth. My goodness. If I could spend eternity kissing this boy, I would do it in a second!

But we both knew how bad it would be if we were caught, so started to slow it down. Eventually we broke apart and I unzipped his jacket and weaved my self into it. Since this was such an unexpected adventure, I hadn't thought to bring a jacket out.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey guys. This chapter goes out especially to my favorite person in the world, duh, popcorn818 for keeping me laughing and keeping me going. :)

So finally I'm done typing what I had from camp after this chapter so I'll be updating more since I just was being lazy due to the fact that I hateee typing stuff from notebooks. He he. So I hope you guys like this chapter! Some fun Edward and Bella-ness. Review, review, review! Please and thank you, thank you!!

Oh and did you guys see those Chinese gymnasts?! I myself am convinced they are all eight years old and just had J. Jenks do their paper work. Yeah that's right, that's the first person I thought of. Haha. Oh and if you don't know who that is, there is something seriously wrong with you. No joke. Go see a doctor. Or your local book store. Lol.

**Disclaimer: As much as I want it to be true, I don't think I'll ever own twilight. Come on though, gotta have a goal in life …no matter how unrealistic. :)**

**BPOV **

"Edward, I really should be getting inside now. I'm so tired." I complained.

"How could you possibly be tired?" he asked rhetorically.

"I don't sleep as well in these beds as mine or yours. And you're always so far away…" I complained, I really didn't like these rules keeping Edward and I apart. The nights before we had gone to camp had been heaven with him in my bed. Now don't get me wrong, we didn't do anything, it was just so unbelievably nice to have him there. His arms around me as I drifted off were the best feeling in the world hands down. I had gotten pretty accustomed to it, especially with Charlie being out of the way due to his graveyard shifts this month.

But now I just had these lumpy camp bunks and they weren't doing anything for me.

Edward sort of frowned as he stroked my cheek with his thumb. "Didn't you unpack your suitcase?" he asked suddenly.

"Uhm…was I supposed to?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

He sighed. "Danggitt. I figured Alice would have made you…" he trailed off.

"Wait. I'm…confused." I really had no idea where he was going with this.

"Well, I can't tell you now!" he said quietly. "Just unpack your suitcase."

"Ok, although I still have no idea what you're talking about…"

"That's ok." He smiled and kissed me lightly. "See you in the morning."

"Night."

"Sweet dreams."

As I climbed back into my room through the window, (after _man_y goodbyes to Edward ;) I was horrified to find Alice awake and waiting for me with that certain 'Alice' look in her eyes.

"Bella!!" she whispered excitedly. "You know I'm going to make you tell me, so you might as well let it out."

I thought about that for a second. "Ok, fine." I went and sat on her bed. "I was outside with Edward." I tried to hold back to see just how much she knew.

"Outside with him or _with_ him?" she asked. I blushed and I guess it was a give away. "Bella!" she pretended to look shocked. I just smiled innocently at her. "Bells, I know he's my brother and all, but come on!" she begged.

"What do you want to know?" I sighed.

"Let's start from the beginning." She was still whispering. "How do you feel about him?"

I'm pretty sure I blushed again. Alice and I always talked about boys, but this time it was different somehow; Edward was different. He was different in the best way possible from all of the other guys I've ever talked about ever with Alice.

"I like him soo much." I admitted, not letting her know exactly how much that was.

"Aww Bella!" she whispered squealed. "You guys are so cute!"

I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Al."

"So…?" she asked quite suggestively.

"Well…I don't know! I just hopped out the window and we walked…around," I was sure if she was supposed to know about the meadow, or even if I wanted her to. She was my best friend, but that place was for me and Edward. "And got to just be together. It's really hard being here with all these rules and things."

"Aww, that's nice. Yeah, I remember the first time Jasper and I came up here. It is pretty hard, but at least you two get to be leaders of the same group."

"Yeah, I guess that's the silver lining way of thinking about it." I agreed.

"So have fun," Alice encouraged, "Just done get caught." She winked, crawling back inside of her covers.

"Will do. Night." As tired as I was, I really wanted to figure out why I needed to unpack my suitcase.

"Night." Alice dozed off.

I opened my suitcase as quietly as possible and emptied everything out of it and found why Edward had wanted me to empty it. In the bottom there was a blanket and seven letters, each labeled for one day of the week.

I pulled out the blanket first and held it close, smelling it. Now, I know that sounds kind of weird, but Edward's smell had just been soaked into this blanket and it was such a soothing aroma that I couldn't help but be caught up in it.

After a few more deep breaths, I pulled out the letter for yesterday and today.

_Monday;_

_Bella,_

_Hopefully this blanket can provide for you the comfort I have received from it. It's helped me through many sleepless nights. Mostly during a time where this one amazing girl wouldn't give me the time of day. But take this as proof that I made it through. As I lie alone these next few nights, I sure we'll both come to cherish those moments, or any moments, we have together; as it should be. Know that there is no one more I trust this with than you._

_Thinking of you,_

_Edward_

_Tuesday;_

_Bella,_

_I'm positive in writing this that I am thinking about you as you read. No matter what time it is in the day or night, it will always be true. My every thought is surrounded by you. Know that and remember it, always. It will always be true. Even in sleep, my dreams are for you._

_So here's to sweet dreams._

_Edward_

I hugged closer to the blanket and, with it, drifted easily off to sleep.

"Emmett!!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"What?!" he called back.

"Emmett!! LET ME OUT!!" I yelled. He had apparently thought it'd be funny to lock me in our cabin so I would be late for dinner. I had accidentally made him late for dinner yesterday and since each day they had a different punishment, the day he was late it was singing in front of everyone before he got his food. I guess he decided a little revenge was in order, but little did he know today's punishment was only dish duty. But regardless, I still didn't want to be late.

I could hear him laughing on the other side of the door. I had been locked in here for over an hour and I'm not sure why I didn't think of this before, but I just remembered the window.

So I climbed out and raced to dinner, but I was still late. Our leader assigned me to dish duty for an hour. I only would have gotten half an hour for being late but apparently I had gotten too cozy with Edward so halfway through my dinner, our leader Sam, told me I had a half hour more.

I was in the middle of explaining to Edward my plans to kill Emmett when he suddenly got up.

"I'll be right back." He assured me. He walked towards Carlisle and came back a few minutes later smiling. "I got my dad to talk to some people so now you only have half an hour."

"Wow, you and your connections," I smiled, "How did you manage that?"

"I just took half." He shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean this way we can get it done faster."

"And have more fun." I smiled.

"That too." He smiled back.

So we finished out food and headed back to do some dishes. Edward was washing and I was drying.

I was wiping off a plate when Edward dropped a cup in the sink, splashing me. The water got all over my shirt and I had no other idea to have more fun, and therefore no choice, but to retaliate.

I grabbed the sponge from the sink and threw it at his face. A look of shock crossed his features and he reached for the water nozzle. He pulled it forward and I glanced around looking for cover that I could grab before he sprayed me, but I just stared him down instead, since the plate behind me was out of reach.

"You wouldn't."

He smirked, "Wouldn't you be surprised." He lifted an eyebrow.

I stared at him with a pleading look and I could tell he was giving in. I continued my silent but deadly stare, locking my eyes to his.

He rolled his eyes as I came towards him more, so we were less than a few feet apart. He sighed, a clear sign of defeat, and slowly leaned forward to kiss me. I could feel his arms moving up to hold me, but instead I received an unwelcome splash of water and his lips broke from mine, and evil grin crossing his face.

"You tricked me!" I accused while running back to get my weapon, the sponge.

"All's fair in love and war." He replied, the grin still upon his face.

I threw the sponge back at him, but he just ducked out of the way and grabbed a dish towel. He wound it up and whipped at me. I squealed a little as I ran out of the kitchen; clearly I wasn't going to win this.

When I pushed through the doors of the dinner hall, I found Sam, our leader-boss-type person, standing there.

Edward had no clue he was out there either so he ran through after me and was about to towel whip me again, but he stopped to see why I had stopped and fell silent. He stopped dead in his tracks, hid the towel behind him and cleared his throat.

"Uhm…" he started.

Sam sighed. "Come on kids! What do you think you're doing?!" he sighed again. "I'm going to let it slide this time, but come on. No. More."

"Ok, sorry." I replied.

"Yes, sorry, thank you." Edward rushed back into the kitchen.

I followed him back and couldn't help but laugh, and I could see he was too. "Oops." I grinned.

"Yeah, pretty much." He agreed, still chuckling. "So what do you say we finish the rest of these?" I proposed.

"Yeah, we probably should."

So we got through the rest of the dishes and decided to go walk along the lake. It was about sunset now so the view would be amazing, not like I could keep my eyes off of Edward though. Since pretty much everyone was off watching the basketball tourney, we were safe to hold hands along the path to the shore. Our fingers intertwined and the sand in my toes was all I needed to be completely content.

I sat down on the sand and Edward joined. We watched the sunset, me in Edwards's arms. It was definitely one of the best moments of my life. We weren't talking much, but we didn't really need to. Edward was one of the few people I felt the best with in comfortable silence. It started to get darker and darker so we talked about nothing of importance and strolled along until we saw people starting to come out of the basketball courts.

We had completely lost track of time and it was really late now so we decided to go back to our cabins.

"Goodnight love." Edward held me and kissed the top of my head.

"Night." I sighed, burying myself in his shoulder for a brief moment before departing.

Ever since that first letter, I really looked forward to reading them every night.

_Thursday;_

_Bella,_

_I hope in this time at camp we haven't had too much time apart, I know it would be hard for me. I hope Alice isn't reading over your shoulder, but I'm sure Emmett and Jasper are spying on me somehow right now, so I wouldn't be surprised to find Alice behind you. If you'll notice in your back pocket there's a surprise. Now before you get all worked up, it's a very good surprise, I hope you think so too._

_Always and forever,_

_Edward_

I reached into my back pocket and my fingers found something hard and cold. I pulled it out and it was a beautiful bracelet. As much as I loved and (and I knew Edward would know this) I couldn't help but think how much he spent on this and feel slightly guilty. But I put it on, perfect fit of course, and looked at it more closely. It was a kind of thick silver chain with five hearts dangling from it. It was so beautiful, I would definitely have to thank Edward when we got home.

**A/N**: So…? Yay, nay? Let me know what you guys thought!!

And also any ideas for upcoming camp things or home would be greatly appreciated and I'll make sure to shout you out for helping me out!

Much love.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: props and thanks to MakaelaCullen for the idea of this chapter

A/N: props and thanks to **MakaelaCullen **for the idea of this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of these edmazing characters.**

Bella POV

Tonight was the last night of camp and evidently the 'last dance' get together at the dinner hall, basically a dance. I was so not looking forward to it. Despite relentless resistance I gave Edward, he never seemed discouraged.

"Edwardd. Come on." I complained.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." he sighed, reaching his hand up to my cheek. "How many times must we go through this?"

"Until you give up?" I tried.

He sighed. "Bella, don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do. It's me I don't trust." I admitted.

"Explain that please."

"Well I'm just going to end up being on the ground for half of the night." I explained, telling about half of what I was really thinking.

"Bella, for the millionth time, there is no way I'm going to let anything but your feet get anywhere near the ground."

I sighed, giving in like I usually did.

"Please Bella?" he asked quietly, rubbing his finger softly against my cheek.

I leaned up to kiss him. "You know you win." I said quietly, our lips getting closer. "You always win." He smiled and I sighed and kissed him. His lips were soft and inviting as always and I held on a bit longer. It I was going to go to this thing, I should get something out of it, though I have no idea what Edward thought he would get out of it.

For some insane reason I had agreed to let Alice do my hair and make up for the dance. Of course, being Alice, she went way overboard. Thankfully she had also promised mini makeovers for the girls in our cabin so she only had a limited amount of time.

"But I wanna look like Bellaa. Do me like Bella." One of the girls complained.

"But Megan, you're too little for all of that makeup!" Alice reasoned, "You look much better with this natural beauty."

"Okay…" she sighed, pouting. She was only 12 but, man, she had attitude. Alice handled her better than me; I always gave in when it came to these kids.

So all the girls got dressed up and ready to go. The only thing I was looking forward to was being with Edward and not having to think about anything else. As much as I hate to admit it, I guess I was extremely glad Edward was there, because there was really no one else I'd rather go with.

Of course, no one had told me about this dance, so I was in a dress Alice had bought for me. I had tried to see if Alice had something else for me to wear because this dress was wayy too skimpy to be comfortable. It was a gorgeous color blue on me with beading under the bust. It flowed down near my knees.

Once we met up with the boys, Edward had told me how beautiful I looked and of course I blushed and smiled. Emmett was wearing this ridiculous sparkly bow tie that I couldn't help but crack up at. I still was very apprehensive about the whole thing but as soon as Edward took my hand, I began to feel a lot better, as I always did.

About an hour into the dance I became restless. No one was really dancing except us older kids and I was really tired of dancing. Edward had been good on his word and I hadn't fallen the whole night, so I was happy about that, but that was about it.

"Want to go somewhere with me?"

"Edward, where is there to go?" I asked skeptically.

"I don't know, just somewhere. How about our meadow?" my heart was about to burst, the way he said _our_ meadow. _Ours_. We had a special place. No one else. Just us.

I loved that.

"Ok let's go." He grabbed my hand and led us out. Our fingers intertwined and he squeezed my fingers as we walked past everyone and out the doors.

We swung our hands a bit playfully as we walked to our meadow. "See," Edward started, "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

I sighed. "I guess not. But that still doesn't mean I ever want to go to another dance ever again."

"You won't go to homecoming with me?" he asked.

"No way Jose." I replied stubbornly.

"Oh come onn Bella." Edward pleaded.

"Ill think about it." I reasoned.

He sighed as we stepped into the clearing. I walked into the center and lay down to look at the stars. Edward joined me and was playing with my hand as we sat in comfortable silence. He must have felt the shiver run to my fingers.

"Are you cold? Here, take my jacket." I sat up with him as he shrugged out of his jacket, putting it on me. It was pretty big, but I felt his warmth from it. I put my arms through it but had to pull up the sleeves a lot. He seemed to think it was funny and I smiled up at him.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." He whispered as he leaned in to kiss me. His lips touched softly against mine. He wrapped his arms around me as my hands ruffled through his hair a bit. Edward slowly headed down back towards the grass so I was almost on top of him when I heard something in the bushes. Now the past few times we've been here we've heard something in those pesky bushes and it always interrupts us. But this time was different. I could have sworn I had just heard someone say 'ouch.'

Both of our breathing was uneven as we looked around to see where the noise had come from. I caught sight of a sparkly… bow. Tie.

"EMMETT!!" I yelled.

"Uh oh." I heard him run away.

"EMMETT I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" I threatened.

I sighed and turned back to Edward. "I cannot believe him."

"It's ok. Whatever." He shrugged. "Emmett will be Emmett."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I sighed and was going to rest my head on the grass, but Edward's leg seemed like a much better option.

And I was right. His fingers ran through my hair and across my cheeks and over my lips. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me with such an intense look in his eyes. I tried to pick out what it was but he started talking and his lips distracted me intensely.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"When we get back, would you like to come to my dad's business Christmas dinner with me?"

"I would love too." I had pretty much forgotten that it was almost Christmas. Especially being here, it felt like spring. Which reminds me, I still need to get Christmas presents for everyone. Maybe Alice will help me.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Thankfully I could put those thoughts on hold until we got back tomorrow.

Before I knew it, my eyes were closed and I was kind of rocking back and forth. Now that I was awake, I didn't even have to open my eyes to know that I was in Edward's arms. I guess I must have fallen asleep.

I looked up at him. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you." He explained.

I wrapped my arms around his neck tighter. "Thanks."

"Here we are." He looked up at my cabin, I let out a sigh. One more night until I could doze of in the comfort of Edward's arms. He carefully set me down and led me to the door.

"Goodnight." I kissed him softly.

"Sweet dreams."

Since Edward and I had stayed in our meadow pretty late that night, I slept a lot on the bus. Thankfully, no one stopped Edward from holding me the whole time. That was definitely the best sleep I've had in a while, and I'm fairly positive it was due to the fact that Edward was there.

When we got home, Charlie was at work so Edward offered for me to come over to their house so I wouldn't be alone. I helped Alice unpack and quickly went up to Edward's room. He was putting away the last of his shirts when I came in. I sat on his bed and closed my eyes. I heard him flop next to me.

"I am completely exhausted." He stated.

I opened my eyes. "Do you want me to leave so you can sleep?" I asked.

"No." he whined, pulling me towards him and holding me very tightly, nuzzling his nose in my neck. I tried to remember how to breathe.

"So you want me to stay then?" I asked, my voice slightly unsteady.

He nodded his head up and down. "Nothing would make me happier." He said quietly.

"Well, if you insist..."

"I do." I could feel him smile against my neck. So we laid together in silence for a bit.

"Wait what about your parents?" I asked.

"It's ok Bella, they trust us." He assured me.

"Ok." I sighed, letting myself get lost in his scent and his presence and his being.

"Bella?" he asked quietly. We were both talking quietly since we were so tired, full volume was just too much effort.

"Hmm?"

"Does your family do anything special for Christmas?" he brushed some of my hair away from my face.

"Not really." I tried to shrug if off.

"Bella?" he asked again.

"Well I like to go out to this pier around Port Angeles sometimes."

"Would you like to go tomorrow?"

I nodded my head and smiled and drifted off to sleep to the sound of Edward humming some familiar tune that I couldn't quite name.

A/N: So? Now you all know what was in the bushes! Lol. Let me know what you guys think! Review, review, review!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: hey guys. Ok so I haven't been able to update a lot lately and with school starting soon I'll try my best to update every day or more likely every other day. Oh and I also just remembered that I forgot that every chapter I was gonna have a song. But yeah I'm too lazy so I probably won't remember to do those…

So yeah I hope you guys like this chapter. :)

Bella POV

I woke up the next morning with Edward's arms around me. I wasn't facing him but I felt his breath on my neck, his nose nuzzled between my neck and my shoulder. His breath tickled me but I was concentrating too much on remembering to breath. I had missed this so much while we were at camp. His presence alone calmed and comforted me.

I turned in his arms to face him. "Edward." I whispered. "Edwaaarrddd. Waakee uppppp."

I felt him stir and saw the biggest smile. "Bella."

The way he said my name gave me shivers.

"Good morning." I replied breathlessly.

"Morning." He smiled, moving in tho kiss me.

"Aren't you afraid of morning breath?" I asked, pulling away a bit.

He pretended to think for a second. "Mmm…not really." He kissed me.

"Would you like some breakfast?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." He grabbed my hand and led me downstairs.

"Eggs?" Edward asked as he opened the fridge.

"Yes please!" I smiled and looked around. "So where is everyone?"

"Well considering the fact that we slept in until noon, I'm assuming they all started with their days a few hours ago."

"Oh, right."

I reached up on my tip toes to get a glass. I stretched my fingers and almost had it. But Edward came up behind me, scaring me a bit, and reached it easily.

"This what you were looking for?" he asked, holding out the glass to me.

I thought about it for a second. "Nope." I smiled.

"Ok." He shrugged, pretending he didn't hear my sarcasm, and put it back on the top shelf.

"Heyy." I complained.

"What? You said you didn't want it." he tried to hide his smile.

"Hmph." I crossed my arms and pouted.

He let out a purposely loud sigh and grabbed the glass back off the shelf. He held it out to me. "Happy?"

"Yep." I took it quickly and kissed him on the cheek.

The timer beeped on the stove, telling us that the eggs were done. The timer went off at just the right time, Alice and Jasper walked in.

"Hey guys. Make any extra?"

"Anything for you Al." Edward half rolled his eyes but got out two more eggs.

"Thanks!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just remember all these favors the next time you think about taking me shopping."

"Okayyy." She sighed. "I'll just bring you back the stuff you don't have to come with me." She smiled mischievously.

"So anyways…" Jasper started. "You want to catch the game on tv today Edward?"

"Sorry I can't, Bella and I are going out. Maybe next time."

Wow. I know it was Edward but still, I guy just turned down sports for me. I was happily surprised.

So we ate Edward's wonderful breakfast and went upstairs to change. Today was a pretty cold day for the beach, but I liked the beach during winter. There was just something about it.

"Edward can I wear one of your sweatshirts?" I called to him.

He peeked out the connecting bathroom door. "Yeah you can just look through my closet."

"Ok." I picked a warm looking simple black hoodie. Of course it was pretty big on me, but it was so comfy and it smelled just like him. I smiled to myself.

Edward came up and hugged me from behind. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my shoes."

"Ok let's go downstairs."

Edward (of course) opened the car door for me and we drove off to the beach. He took my hand when he opened the door and we walked out to the pier and sat down, out feet dangling but not quite touching the water.

We didn't say anything for a while, but we really didn't have to. It was like we were having a silent conversation just by the way we interacted with each other. He had his arm around me; my head resting on his shoulder, and his other hand was playing with mine, just tracing my fingers or gently rubbing his thumb in my palm. I have no idea why, though I'm very glad, it was so easy for us. This especially was proof of it. We must have sat there for an hour or so like that.

EPOV

I was blankly thinking about Bella as my thumb rubbed her palm. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Walk on the beach with me?"

I smiled and got up, helping her up.

She took my hand and we walked along the beach. We had left our shoes on the little pier we were sitting on, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I loved spending time like this with Bella. We didn't even have to do anything special. Not that I didn't want to do something special, but I knew her well enough to save that for later since her resistance would make it impossible. But we could have just been sitting around in my house, and it would still be this special. Anything with Bella would be special.

Bella was walking closest to the water and it almost came up to her feet. She dipped a toe in and shivered.

"It's freezing!"

"Bella," I laughed, "It is the middle of winter…"

"I know. It's pretty cold for winter though."

It started to drizzle and the wind picked up a bit.

"Bella do you want to get out of the rain?" I asked, just in case, though I knew she wouldn't; I still hoped she would say yes so neither of us caught a cold.

She shook her head.

The waves got bigger and the rain came down a bit more, but neither of us minded. Growing up in a town with weather like this, we were used to it, and now we embraced it. Besides nothing was better than going out on a rainy day and playing in the rain.

She looked up at the dark clouds and stuck out her tongue.

"I can never understand," she began, "How the rain can be coming down so much everywhere and yet the one place where none comes is the place I stick my tongue out."

"That does seem to happen a lot." I agreed, humored that we were actually having this conversation.

"Oh well." She sighed, "I bet it doesn't even taste good."

"Probably not." I chuckled.

The rain was really coming down now. Bella held out her hands, letting go of mine, and spun in a circle, dancing in the rain. Well, almost dancing; Bella wasn't quite coordinated for any kind of dancing. This was more like just spinning around cautiously. But, being Bella, her anticipated dizziness caught up to her and she stumbled around. I followed after her and held her steady; she was in a fit of giggles by this time.

"Bella." I laughed. "You are so absurd."

She laughed too. "Don't even try to deny it. My absurdity is what makes me so amazing. What's life without a little bit of spontaneity?!"

"Nothing." I laughed. She hopped on my back and I spun around, both of us laughing. She lifted her arms out like she was flying.

"Woooooooo!!" she cheered on as I spun around and around laughing.

After a few minutes out laughing turned hysterical and she was begging through her laughing for me to stop spinning. I was extremely dizzy myself. I crashed to the ground, on top of Bella and turned around to move off of her. Her eyes were bright with excitement and the rain had caught in puddles of her hair, making it glisten.

The rain was still pouring down at this point, which neither of us cared about, but the wind was starting to pick up and I saw Bella shiver.

"Here," I shrugged out of my jacket, "Take this, we should probably get back home."

"Edward," she objected, as I knew she would, but had hoped she wouldn't, "Don't even try to tell me you're not cold too. Why have you be freezing when we could both get by and you could keep you jacket.

"Because Bella, you get sick way easier than me and even if I did get sick, I'd rather it be me than you because I get over things faster than you too." I explained.

"Really, Edward I'm fine." She insisted.

"Bellaa. Please just put it on." I asked, knowing that she'd end up giving in.

She sighed and held out her hand for the jacket.

I put it on her and we got up and walked back to the car. I pulled out the seat covers from the trunk.

"Edward. You don't seriously have seat covers do you?" she asked mockingly.

"As a matter of fact, I do." I stated as I put them on. She smiled as she watched me put them on with care and then sat in the passenger seat.

Once we got back to the house, I made us some hot chocolate to warm up and started up the fireplace. We sat by the fireplace and sipped our drinks, enjoying the fact that no one was home. But of course, after a while Esme, my mom, came home.

"You kids have fun today?" she asked.

"Yeah, the rain was actually surprisingly enjoyable." I told her.

"Well that's nice. Are you two going to be here for dinner tonight?" she asked.

"Uhm, I'm not sure. I'll have to call Charlie." Bella replied.

"Ok, would you?" Esme asked her. "We'd love to have you, I just wanted to get a head count."

"Ok, sure." Bella went to get her phone.

"Hey Dad, do-"she was cut off, I assumed Charlie was saying something. "Oh, uhm…ok." She let out a sigh. "Ok I'll ask." She said quietly. "I'll call you back. Love you, bye." She turned to me.

"Something wrong?"

"Do you think I could stay with you guys for a while? Charlie has a station exchange that he didn't tell me about and he won't be here for the next month."

"Of course!" Esme responded, she really loved Bella, she always had. "You make yourself at home dear! I'll go fix the pullout bed in Alice's room." She hurried upstairs.

"Thanks Esme." Bella pulled out her phone to call her dad back.

I vaguely heard what she was saying but I was mostly thinking.

This was perfect! I know that my parents didn't have a problem with Bella and me being together at night, but I seriously doubted Charlie would have let her stay many more nights, no matter how much he trusted Bella. He was still a dad after all….But now we didn't have to worry about anything. This was definitely a mood lifter; not that my mood could be lifted much from this afternoon, it was already so high.

Bella turned back to me. "Do you think your parents will still be ok with me staying in your room?" she asked.

"Yeah, no problem." She smiled up at me.

We ate Esme's wonderful dinner and headed up to my room. Bella sat on my bed as I fished through my closet for a shirt for her to wear. Normally Alice would have something for her but she was with jasper and rose for a few days and Bella did even know where to start in Alice's closet so I had just told her she could borrow something of mine.

I pulled out my favorite shirt, sure that it would look amazing on her, and handed it to her. It was a light blue button up with long sleeves; I figured it was best since it was cold too.

She came back from the bathroom and I saw that I had been right. It looked amazing on her. And I was pretty sure she wasn't wearing any shorts under it, although I couldn't be sure since the shirt went half way down her thighs. She saw me looking at her and blushed a bit before snuggling into the covers.

I joined her and she wormed her arms around me and pressed her tiny feet against my calves.

"Its cold in here." She whispered.

"I can warm you up." I said into her ear.

She giggled. "Oh really!?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yep." I found her lips and kissed her softly.

"Mmm. I might have to get cold more often." She joked.

"Just think of me as your personal space heater." I chuckled, kissing her again. "Still cold?" I asked and kissed her again. She gave me a small chaste kiss.

"Nope I think I'm good." She smiled up at me.

"Suit yourself." I shrugged, smiling.

She kissed me once more. "Night."

"Good night love, sweet dreams." I kissed the top of her head and drifted off to sleep after hearing her talk for a while. Tonight she seemed to be dreaming about grass and birds, nothing too special, although she did say my name a few times like usual.

Reviews are love! :)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: so I hoped you guys like this chapter…its kind of short but I wanted to get off to a good start with the whole updating every day or every other day and since I'm going to be gone tonight I'll write as much as I can but don't kill me the next chapter after this might take a while.

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of rain and considering the fact that it was still dark, I assumed it was way to early to be up. I looked over at Edward, sleeping peacefully, and saw that it was six o'clock. I figured I might as well take a shower and get ready for the day since there's no way I could fall back to sleep.

I kissed Edward on the cheek and headed for the shower. When I got out Edward was up and not looking too good.

"Edward you look horrible." I put my hand on his cheek.

"I think I caught something from yesterday." He admitted.

"I told you that you should have kept your jacket." I told him. "Stay here, I'll bring you breakfast and then you should rest."

"Ok, thanks." He kissed me on the cheek.

I frowned slightly at him. "What?" he asked, "I don't want you getting sick too."

I sighed and hopped off the bed and down the stairs. Edward usually liked a big breakfast but since he was sick I figured I'd stick to toast, juice and fruit. I was cutting up some strawberries when Alice came into the kitchen.

"So thanks for ditching me last night." She said, thankfully I could tell she was kidding.

"You'll live." I stuck out my tongue. She acted deeply hurt.

"Bella! I'm shocked. The only way you can make this up to me is if you go shopping with me." She made it sound more like a command.

I sighed. "Fine Alice, just let me get this breakfast to Edward."

"Wow he actually let you make him breakfast?" Alice asked, since he was always the one who insisted on making me breakfast.

"Yeah he's not feeling too good." I explained. "Which is, by the way, the only reason I'm letting you drag me to shop because he needs to rest."

She smiled, shrugged and left with her cheerios.

I went back up to Edward's room and handed him his breakfast. "Thanks Bella." He smiled.

I really didn't like this whole 'you can kiss me because I'm sick" thing. It wasn't really working out too well for me. I'd rather get sick too. But I banished that thought from my mind before he read it on my face.

"Oh," I looked down at my shoes, "I must have left the tie for my shoe at the beach…. You stay here and rest, I'm going to go get it and then go shopping with Alice." I told him. My right shoe just loved to untie it's self so I had a little tie for it like a twist tie that must have fallen off in the rain. I could have gotten another one but I was kind of a creature of habit and I really liked that tie, and I might as well go so I can delay my shopping trip an hour or so.

"Ok, will you take the Volvo so I at least know you won't crash?"

"Yeah, sure. Enjoy your breakfast and please get some more rest." I kissed him on the forehead and headed out with my one untied shoe.

I drove the familiar drive to the beach and saw a few people there. I recognized one of them as this kid Jake my dad knew. Jake was Billy's son who was best friends with Charlie, or something like that, it didn't really matter to me, I hated the kid. Jake was one of those guys who thought they had tons of game and when I girl didn't give them the time of day they got all but-hurt. I just really didn't like him, and was hoping to avoid any kind of confrontation.

I walked down the pier and sure enough, the tie was there so I grabbed it and tied it on. I walked back up to where I had parked Edward's car, it was kind of near a cliff so I had to walk a bit of a long way up.

I could see Jake and his friends coming closer, they were on the top of the cliff.

"Bella?" Jake called.

I turned around and tried to put on a half decent fake smile. "Hi Jake."

"Hi. So what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was here yesterday and I left something here, I just came to get it."

"Oh." He said. "We're here for cliff diving." He explained to me, as if I was interested in what he was saying.

"Oh… that's nice..." I replied.

"Yeah, it's fun. You wanna see?" he asked.

"Uhm… I have to get back…"

"Oh, come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to the edge. "Look." He pointed at one of his friends. "Go for it Sam!" he cheered.

The kid named Sam walked up to the edge and simply jumped off, but once he was in the air he did a lot of spinning and flailing around, showing off, before he hit the water.

"You wanna jump with me?" he asked, excitement in his eyes as he pulled slightly towards the edge.

"No, Jake, let go of me!" he kept leaning towards the edge. He was a lot stronger than me so he had pulled me about two feet away from the edge now. "Jake!"

He just laughed. "Oh, come on Bella. You were always such a wuss."

"Jake! STOP!" he leaned over the edge and luckily I got him to let go of me before he leaned off. The second I got free of his grip, I ran back to Edward's car and drove off.

I was still a little shaken up as I pulled into the Cullen's garage. I quietly walked back into Edward's room and thankfully he was sleeping. I slipped under the covers and snuggled closer to him. I heard him stir but I could tell he was too tired to open his eyes. "Bella."

"Hmm?"

"You ok?"

How could he tell?! "What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well, first of all, you're hugging so close to me I can barely breathe," I loosened my grip on him," and second, you're breathing is kind of off."

"You are way too observant."

He shrugged, his eyes still closed.

I stayed quiet.

"Bella?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"I'm fine, really. I just saw Jake" I heard Edward scowl" at the beach and he was being stupid and tried to get me to go dive off a cliff with him." I explained.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Ok." He accepted my answer, seeing the truth in my eyes. "So shopping with Alice soon right?"

"Yeah, in a few minutes."

"Ok, I'll miss you," he kissed the top of my head," Don't let her buy too much." He added.

I laughed "I'll try."

"Bella!" I heard Alice call from downstairs.

"Coming!" I slid out of the covers and headed out the door. "Feel better!" I said to Edward before I walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Ok Alice, let's get this over with."

So Alice proceeded to drag me around the entire mall, including the shopping center across the street. The whole time I didn't really feel too well, but I figured it was just the starvation I was suffering from because Alice wouldn't stop shopping for two freaking seconds to eat.

We were in one of Alice's favorite boutiques when I just had to stop.

"Alice. Really I feel really sick." I sat down on the ground.

"Bella? Are you ok? Do you want to go home?" she asked worriedly.

I just nodded my head, not being able to find words.

We drove home and I barely made it up the stairs before I collapsed on the bed next to Edward.

"Tired of shopping are we?" Edward asked, not able to see my agony.

"I feel horrible, I think I'm sick too." I managed to look up at him and I must have looked horrible because a look of concern came upon his face.

"Here, maybe you should rest too." He pulled me up and tucked me into the covers. He kissed me on the forehead and lay down next to me.

"Hey, come on. I'm sick too, can't I have a kiss?" I asked/whined weakly.

He chuckled and propped himself up on his elbow to kiss me. I smiled back and closed my eyes as his arms came around me.

Alice woke us up a few hours later. "Are you guys really both sick?" she asked, kind of making fun of us. "Wow, you guys give a whole new meaning to couples doing everything together." She chuckled and walked out. "I'll bring you guys up some dinner." She called from the hall.

"Thanks Al." Edward said as she walked back in with some food.

I was surprisingly hungry so I ate most of what she brought for me. But I still felt horrible so I decided to sleep some more in hopes of sleeping it off. We took some cold medicine we had on the bed side table and went back to sleep.

The next day, of course, Edward was cured and in tip-top shape while I was still a mess. He insisted on waiting on me hand and foot all day and didn't stop the next day either.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?" he didn't look up from the paper he was reading yet, sitting next to me in the bed.

"Do you think you could grab my copy of Wuthering Heights from my bag?"

"No problem." He hopped up and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I read through my favorite parts for while. I felt Edward's eyes on me.

"Why do you like that book so much?" he asked.

"You would have to read it to understand." I explained.

He held out his hand for it.

"I'm reading it though!" I whined.

"Bella," he laughed. "You've read it so many times I'm sure you could recite various pages out loud for me. Please?"

"Ok." I handed it over and watched him read for a while before my eye lids started to feel amazingly heavy and I drifted off.

A/N: So? Yeah sorry, I really don't like Jacob but I felt I should put him in the story but I just couldn't make myself write him as a friend. I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't really have anything against Jacob, I just don't like him nearly as much as Edward, which makes me kind of dislike him in the process…yeah don't even ask me how that makes sense cause yeah it pretty much doesn't.

Reviews make me unbelievably happy! :) and possibly motivate me to put up the next chapter tomorow instead of in on sunday;)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: wow guys, ok so I got a lot more response from the last chapter so you successfully pulled me into writing another chapter today :) and now you guys know my weakness for putting up more chapters. :)

EPOV

Bella was still sick after three days and now I was starting to get worried. I know that Bella has a low tolerance for sicknesses, but I was only sick for about two days and she seemed to just be getting worse. Carlisle looked her over today and she apparently had strep throat. She had started out with the same cold as me but her immune system was weakened and she caught strep somehow.

So I was walking into the drugstore with Alice to get Bella some medicine when I saw him. Jacob. I had only met him once, but this was definitely him. It was definitely a good thing Alice had come with me, or else I don't think I could have stopped myself from jumping at him. I remember he had come over to Bella's when we were younger when Bella and I had been friends and I couldn't stand him back then, and I couldn't stand him now. Especially with what he did to Bella on the cliffs a few days ago.

He was walking with some bad looking people, in the sense that they looked like trouble makers, and I tried my best to ignore them. They were talking obnoxiously loud and gave Alice and me a weird look. Well more like they gave me a snarl and tried to check Alice out, they all looked pretty out of it.

"That you Edward?" Jacob asked. "And who's this hottie with you?" he looked at Alice.

"Back off Jacob." I warned, my hands molding into fists.

"Is that your shiny car outside?" Jacob ignored my warnings. "Wasn't Bella driving that at the beach? That damn prude, wouldn't even jump off the cliff or give me any." He slurred, he was obviously drunk.

That was it, I lunged at him. I got a good hit square on the nose and Jacob staggered back. "Don't ever talk about Bella like that." Alice gasped and tried to keep me back.

Jacob tried to throw u punch back at me but missed and I grabbed him in a headlock, kneed him in the gut and pushed him down to the ground. I must admit it wasn't a terribly exciting fight, but it definitely made me feel better to put him in his place. Jacob's friends just stood there and then finally helped him up.

I saw the store manager staring to come our way so Alice and I quickly bought our items and left.

"Edward!" Alice scolded me once we were in the car. "I can't believe you did that! What would Bella think!?"

"Alice, I'm sorry, I know she won't like it and I'm sorry you had to see that but that guy just really needed to be put in his place."

"Well I do not approve and I doubt Bella will. So you better watch yourself because this is a small town and even though he lives on the Rez, you still might run into him and that better not happen again. He might have more friends with him next time."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it Al."

She looked at me disapprovingly.

"Ok, ok, thanks for looking out."

So when we got home, I slowly made my way up to my room, knowing that I'd have to tell Bella about Jacob before Alice told her. She was sitting there watching the tv we had moved into my room for her so she could stay in bed more, was watching the cooking channel.

"Bella?" I sat down on the edge of the bed, next to her.

"Hmm?" she looked away from the screen at me.

"Alice and I ran into a few people when we went and got your prescription." I started.

"Like who?" she asked.

"Uhm…Jacob and his friends." I started.

"What happened?" she demanded, seeing the truth in my eyes as always.

"Well he might have said some things and I might have punched him…a few times." I said ashamedly.

"Edward! I know that neither of us likes him but you don't have to go beat him up!"

"I know, I'm sorry, I just sort of lost my cool. He deserved it."

"Who punched who first?"

"…I did. But you should have heard the things he was saying about you and Alice too! I'm glad I punched him and I wouldn't take it back if I did it again."

"Edward." She sighed. "I appreciate the whole defending my honor or what ever you call it, but please don't beat him up again."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. He probably did deserve it." she let out a smile but then turned serious again. "Just don't let it happen again."

"Yes ma'am." I sat up straighter. "So…the Christmas dinner…" I started.

"Oh I completely forgot about that! When is it?" she asked.

"Bella, today's the 23rd. It's in two days."

"It is?! Wow I must have been out of it for the past few days…" she trailed off. "Well it's a good thing Alice got me a dress a long time ago."

"Bella you can't go! You're too sick."

"Edward, really, I'm feeling better. I'm sure I'll be fine in two days."

"Nonsense. You can't go. We'll just stay here."

"Edward. Please, I've practically ruined you're whole winter break just sitting here being sick, you should go to the party, I'll just stay here if I'm still sick."

"Bella I would never survive that party alone. I'm definitely staying here with you."

She smiled. "Ok."

So in the next few days Bella did start to get better, but I still didn't want her to go to the Christmas party. It would have been stressful enough for her without having to deal with being sick. And we did end up staying at home. I knew that she was completely better but I still didn't want to take any chances, and plus we now had the house all to ourselves.

We turned on the tv downstairs and I turned up the fire. We watch A Christmas Story on one of those channels that plays it all day and all night on Christmas.

"Thanks for staying home with me Edward." Bella said into my shoulder, I had my arm around her and she was kind of leaning on me.

"Anything for you Bella." I kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Anything?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Will you tell me what you got me for Christmas?" she pleaded.

I had been keeping it a big secret, the only thing I've ever kept from Bella in my life, and she could hardly stand it. I shook my head. "I'm sure you can wait one more night."

"No I canttttt." She pouted. "Please, please, pleaseeee? Come onnnnn. My parents always let me choose one present to open on Christmas Eve. And I pick yours. You can't mess with tradition."

"Bella…" I sighed, starting to give in. I really could not say no to her.

"I'll let you open mine?" she offered.

"Fine…" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

I hopped up and grabbed my present and hers.

"Ok, you first." I said "Since I know how much this is killing you." I added with a smile.

She carefully opened the wrapping paper and held the small box in her hands. She opened it and saw the bracelet.

I had been forced to go shopping with Alice one day and I saw this in the window a jewelry store and knew I had to get it for Bella.

I watched her eye it and trace her finger over it. Then she started sniffling and then crying.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I pulled her tight into my arms. She sat there limp for a few minutes trying not to cry.

"Bella?" I asked again.

"I'm sorry," she said into my shoulder. "It's just…" she looked at the bracelet. "She told me that if anyone ever gave me something so nice…I-I wasn't w-worth it." she finished, starting to sob now.

"Bella," I tried to comfort her, "She was wrong. You are worth everything in the world."

I was surprised Bella was reacting this way. Her mom, Renee, had died when she was about ten, but Bella had always let what her mother said affect her. Renee was a very bad type of bi-polar. She emotionally hurt Bella so much when she was little but Bella never, ever, talked about it. Renee had ODed her medication and died, neither Bella nor Charlie ever talked about it.

"Bella," I pulled her face up to meet my eyes. "Listen to me." I made her hold eye contact. "You are worth so much more than this. I only stopped at this because I knew you would be embarrassed and think I spent too much money."

This she smiled at a bit. "Thank you." She said quietly as she hugged closer to me. I held her there for a while longer and she started to loosen her grip on me.

"Are you ok now?" I asked her.

She sniffled and wiped the last of her tears away. I felt her nod against my chest.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella." I stroked her back.

She looked up at me. "You want to open your present now?"

"Sure." She handed it to me and I opened it.

"It's not much…but I thought you would like it." It was a song book of Debussy's greatest works. I had been playing the piano a lot more these past couple of days with Bella being sick and always having the house to myself.

I grinned up at her. "I do, thanks love." I kissed her softly on the lips. "I know this kind of goes against the rules, but I do have something else for you. But I promise I didn't spend a penny on it." I swore. Bella made me promise to only buy her one present.

She sighed. "Ok, let me have it." I laughed at her, she really didn't like presents. But I hoped she would like this.

"Ok, follow me." I got up with her hand in mine and walked over to the living room. I sat down on the piano bench and Bella gave me a questioning look. I patted the seat for her to sit next to me and let my fingers fly.

I had been working on this for a while and I hoped it would be perfect. The melody coursed through my veins and radiated through my entire being. I finished the song and turned to see Bella looking at me.

"That was beautiful Edward."

I took her face gently in one hand. "I wrote it for you."

"You wrote that?"

I nodded my head.

She smiled. "The best present anyone has ever given me."

I leaned in to kiss her when the front door suddenly opened. Emmett walked in.

"Hey guys, sorry Rose forgot her other pair of shoes…" he grabbed them and walked back out the door.

Bella was smiling. "What are you thinking about?" I asked her.

She sat up on her knees and whispered in my ear. "How badly I want to kiss you right now." It sent shivers down my back.

"Kiss away." I offered.

"Emmett's not gone yet." She whispered so low I could barely hear her. I looked around and sure enough Emmett was standing near the window pretending to look at his phone. He looked up and saw us looking at him and left.

I chuckled and turned back to Bella. She was still on her knees on the piano bench. She put her arms around me and sat on top of me. Her lips were on mine then and there was no stopping us. Her lips crashed against mine with such intensity, I was shocked for a second.

Our lips worked together and her tongue slid past my lips as I held her closer to me. Her hands, instead of their usual place of my hair, traced down my chest and back up again underneath my shirt. I think she heard my breathing hitch and I could feel her smiling against my lips. I moved my hands down to underneath her thighs, which I could tell surprised her. Holding her thighs, I stood up and walked upstairs with her on me like a backwards piggy back ride, the whole time our lips never parting.

Luckily my door was open and I set down softly on the bed. I hovered over her as my lips moved to her neck. "Edward." She gasped, trying to find air.

"Yes love?" I asked between kisses to her neck. She put her hand on my cheek and I looked up.

I saw her blush and knew instantly what this was about. "I just…don't want to get carried away."

"I know, me either," I moved my face inches from mine. "I just want to kiss you." I moved closer, feeling her breath.

"Kiss away." She mimicked my earlier words.

I smiled and brought my lips to hers. She moved her hands to my chest again and lifted off my shirt. "Still just kissing." She whispered as I gave her a questioning look before she pulled my lips back to hers. Her hands moved up and down my stomach up to my shoulders and around my back as she held herself to me. My hands held steady to her face and neck but my breath was shaking hard.

"Bella." I whispered. Her lips moved to my neck now. I could hardly stand it and I pulled my lips back to mine to satisfy this hunger that was now burning inside me.

My hands moved down to her waist and I heard her take in a deep breath through her nose.

She moved to take off her shirt but I stopped her hands.

"Not tonight Bella." I breathed and kissed her, slowing us down now. I didn't want us to get carried away and do something that we would regret, especially since my parent would be home soon.

I kissed Bella's forehead and pulled away. "I love you Bella." I looked into her eyes.

"I love you too." She kissed me cheek and pulled the covers to get under them. She snuggled close to me like always and I put my arm around her.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered.

I kissed her softly and we both fell asleep.

A:N/ ok so I hope you guys like this chapter and I'll try to get the next one up on Sunday. No promises though, I don't want to rush it so it might end up being Monday. :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Yay done with school work for the day

A/N: Yay done with school work for the day! Don't you guys hate those teachers that make you write letters to them about yourselves…I wonder if they even read or comprehend them…I usually save mine and use the same one every year…but I got a new computer so I actually had to write one lol. So sorry I haven't been able to update. I had to work yesterday and didn't have time after. I'm not sure if I'm going to make it, but I'm going to attempt to put up two chapters tonight. Don't hold me to it though; it depends on how long it takes me to write this chapter. Ok so on with the story already!

**Disclaimer: yeah I always forget this but I'm pretty sure we all know I don't own twilight…yeah. Cause I don't. Incase you didn't know…**

Bella POV

The soft dull of the rainy sky woke me this morning. That and the sound of Edward's soft snoring. I laughed to myself as I tried to get out of his iron strength hold on me. He stirred a bit, but just held on tighter and buried his nose into my neck; this seemed to happen a lot. I struggled to glance at the clock and saw that it was only seven; I could sleep for a bit more and wait for Edward to wake up.

My several attempts at falling back asleep were frustratingly unsuccessful. I decided to just lay there and enjoy Edward's arms around me. He had made sure last night of letting me know how much he really did love me and I could tell he was worried how I would take the slight rejection from last night. I had taken it well, since I completely understood where he was coming from, but I really loved it how much he made sure that I knew that he did. Come to think of it, I really don't know what I was thinking last night, sometimes hormones just take over.

But it was all good now. And today was Christmas. Notice how there's no excitement there. Like if I was writing this, I definitely wouldn't put an exclamation point after that.

I mean, it's not like I'm some grouch who hates Christmas, but I just really don't feel very comfortable when people give me gifts and things. Edward's gift last night hadn't been bad, so I was hoping that the rest of today would as good.

I must have dozed off at some point because Alice came barging in at eight and yelled for us to get up.

"Wake up it's CHRISTMAS!!" she called.

"Ehhgggg." Edward groaned.

I pulled Edward out of bed and grabbed one of his sweatshirts. I was wearing a pair of flannel pajamas and had never put his shirt back on from last night so he fetched it from the ground and took my hand. We came down stairs and found the biggest pile of presents I've ever seen. Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Carlisle and Esme were down there waiting for us.

"Ok, they're here, let's open presents!" Alice announced. She looked around the tree for her presents and tried to gather all of them. Her hair got stuck on the lights of the tree and Jasper had to help her. I laughed at them as I remembered a few weeks back to when we had put up all the decorations at the Cullen house.

_Flashback-_

Edward and I had taken to putting up the lights and decorations while everyone else was still outside putting lights around the house.

"What in the world is this?!" I asked, the Cullen's had some pretty strange ornaments.

"That's a cross my dad's great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather made back in the sixteen hundreds to ward off vampires and werewolves. It's kind of like a family heirloom." I laughed as he counted on his fingers the number of great's. "And this," he held up a heart with a small hand print. "Is my hand print from kindergarten."

"Aww," I took it in my hands to look at it "that's so cute!"

He shrugged his shoulders cutely and smiled. "So." He began. "How should we put up the lights…?"

"Hmmm." I grabbed a chord of lights. I had no idea how to do this. In the years we were lucky enough to have a Christmas tree, the years a saw Charlie during Christmas, it was always already decorated. So, having no idea what I was doing, I threw the other side of the chord to Edward and wrapped it around the tree. I'm not sure if we did it right, but it looked ok. So we put up the rest of the decorations, me laughing at all the stuff him and Alice had made when they were little.

Soon we were done, but there was one thing left, the star.

"Ok, time to put up the star!" I announced. "Can you reach the top?" I asked.

"Hmm…" Edward eyed me strangely.

He walked behind me and before I knew it he was on the ground, then crawling under my legs and then I was airborne. He held onto my thighs as I tried to balance on his shoulders.

"Well that's one way to do it…" I laughed.

I successfully placed the star on the top of the tree, ruffled Edward's hair and fell to the couch where he set me down. I'm sure I was red in the face from laughing and Edward was too. He flung himself next to me on the couch and naturally grabbed my hand.

Just then we heard a crash and rushed outside.

Apparently Emmett had fallen off the ladder, but he was ok. I wasn't sure exactly why he had fallen, but Jasper seemed to find it funny.

Edward and I were clearly out of the loop so we went back inside, glad to see that Emmett was fine.

It was then that I had seen Alice sneaking in the back of the house with the most bags I've ever seen. One of them had BELLA written across it, others had ROSE, ESME and EDWARD, and all the others.

"Alice?"

She looked up, disappointed she had been spotted. She ran as fast as she could up the stairs, but I followed her.

"Aliceee?"

"Whatttt?" she whined.

"What is in all those bags?" I demanded

"…presents…"

"Alice…how much did you buy?" I asked

"Not that much." He waved her hand in nonchalance.

"Aliceeeee." I complained, "You know I didn't want anything big."

"Yes Bella, I am fully aware of your absurd 'not being able to accept gifts without feeling weird' retardation," she teased, "but it wont stop me, so don't even try."

I sighed and left the room.

_End of Flashback-_

Ever since then, I had been dying to know what she had got me, even though I was sure I wouldn't really want it; same with Edward's gift. So since that had ended so well, I hoped Alice's gift would be ok.

So Jasper opened a gift from Alice first, it was a new suit, tie and all. I laughed, should have guessed Alice would get everyone outfits.

Apparently, everyone was opening their gifts from Alice first. I got a new dress, which I didn't even bother to look at the price tag of, knowing that Alice wouldn't let me return it. I also got a new pair of really cute jeans and a shirt. I noticed that the shirt was the same color as my favorite shirt that Edward complemented all the time, which I'm sure was Alice's purpose.

Edward opened his bag and found a tux, as did Emmett. Rose had a similar present to mine but her dress was bright red, which would look amazing on her and bright red pumps with a state of the art hundred dollar straightener.

"Oh my gosh Alice!" Rose practically screamed. "I love it!!"

"You're welcome." Alice hugged her.

The rest of the morning went on, I wasn't really paying attention much unless people were opening my presents or I was opening theirs.

Emmett gave me a klutz guide to life, haha very funny. Rose had pitched in on Alice's gift and Jasper bought me a book he said was really good. Carlisle and Esme both chipped in on a joint present for all of us kids to go to a concert over spring break. We were all really excited. I did feel kind of uncomfortable with all these gifts from everyone but instead of my uncomfortable-ness being a pressing need, it became more of a side comment, which was a relief because I knew everyone was thrilled when I actually accepted their presents with open arms instead of refusing like I did on birthdays and things.

So after we opened all the presents, we sat outside for a bit. Edward and I were talking about New Year's Eve when it started to snow again. Emmett ran outside and began screaming more than singing "White Christmas", it was quite entertaining, especially since he had been doing it so much the past few days.

EPOV

"Let's go inside and grab some jackets." I said to Bella as I noticed her shiver with the snow falling and all.

She smiled as she walked inside and then up to my room and towards my closet and got out two jackets for each of us. She handed me mine and led me downstairs.

We walked outside to find a perfect blanket of snow covering everything in sight.

"The snow is pretty and peaceful. Perfect for Christmas." She leaned into me as I put my arm around her. I nodded in agreement as we walked towards the lake that was half a mile beside my house.

It was frozen beautifully and caught the remaining sunlight at just the right angle to make it sparkle.

Bella led me towards the bank of the lake and we sat in the snow together.

Suddenly I was hit with the coldest snowball in the world. I spotted the cutest evil grin on Bella's face and quickly turned to grab some snow. I threw it at Bella as she threw some back at me. We laughed and scrambled to hit each other while dodging the attacking hits.

Bella ran behind the biggest tree should could find for cover so I stealthily hid on the other side, snow ball in hand. She started peeking out to the left to see where I was so I moved the opposite way so she couldn't see me. I took that opportunity to throw one right at her side. She squealed and turned around to hit me right in the face.

I stumbled to the ground due to the close contact hit and shock.

She ran over to me laughing and knelt down beside me. She gently wiped the snow away from my face.

I smile up at her. "Nice aim." I leaned forward to kiss her and grabbed her waist, pulling her on top of me. Her gloved hands reached up to my neck as her warmth flooded through my mouth.

I pulled her closer held her lips tightly to mine. Bella's hands moved from my neck down to my chest, sending shivers up my spine. I could feel her smiling against my lips as her tongue found mine.

This was simply unbearable. How could this lovely woman affect me in this way? I continued kissing her as I sneakily pulled one hand away from her waist and dug it into the snow.

With my other hand still gripped to her waist, I pulled up her shirt up to the middle of her back. I could feel the excitement in her lips. Her enthusiasm made it very hard to concentrate on my ingenious plan.

So I kissed her for a while longer as my hand lingered on her upper back. Bella's lips moved perfectly with mine as her tongue found its way into my mouth again. I held her tighter to me, wanting this to last forever, but I soon remembered I still had a chunk of snow in my other hand.

I was about to smash it on her bare back but as I continued kissing her I heard her sharp breath intake and tasted a moan roll from the back of her mouth as her lips moved faster against mine.

This distraction totally and completely ruined my plan and I ended up just dropping the snow on her back due to loss of thought process.

She squealed into my mouth but jumped up, throwing some snow at me and dancing around trying to get the cold off her back.

I grinned humongously and couldn't hold in my laughter. I laughed and laughed and even started tearing up from laughing so hard. Of course since I was laughing so hard, I didn't notice Bella was gathering insane amounts of snow and arched back her arm to throw it at me.

She hit me and I looked up to see her now doubled over with laughter.

"Catch me if you can!" she teased, running out to the lake.

I stumbled after her with my ammunition in hand. The ice was very slippery and we both fell a few times, laughing hysterically.

I finally caught up to her and was about to launch my massive snowball when she dropped hers and put her hands up in the air.

"TRUCE!" she called, still laughing.

"Alright." I sighed, dropping my snow as well. She smiled and started walking towards me.

In the blink of an eye she was gone and the ice where she had been standing gave way.

"BELLA!" I shouted as I rushed to where she had fallen and tried to reach in to get her. But I couldn't keep a good hold on her hands as she splashed around trying to get to the surface.

A/N: Gasp! Haha cliffiee!! Lol review!!

I have the next chapter, but I think I might put it up tomorrow after a few minor changes. If I get a big response, I mighttttttt put it up tonight.

So show that love and review and cross your fingers for another chapter tonight! :)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Yay next chapter!and to pretty much everyone that reviewed...pshhhh yeah like i would EVER kill bella. come on. never. seriously. twilight is pointless without edward _and_ bella. together. duh.

**Disclaimer: yeah…I still don't own twilight. And I still wish I did…sigh…some things never change…**

_last chapter:_

_In the blink of an eye she was gone and the ice where she had been standing gave way._

_"BELLA!" I shouted as I rushed to where she had fallen and tried to reach in to get her. But I couldn't keep a good hold on her hands as she splashed around trying to get to the surface. _

EPOV

I reached in deeper and caught her wrist, pulling her up. Her breath was in gasps and she was shaking uncontrollably as I pulled her closer to me. She was clearly in no condition to walk so I took off both my jackets, putting them on her and carried her carefully back to the edge of the lake. I held her as tightly as possible as if to protect her from the cold.

But she was still shaking violently as I hurried back to the house. I walked in and grabbed as many blankets as I could and immediately turned up the heat in the house. My room had always been the warmest so I headed up there.

Jasper, Alice and Rose heard the commotion and came out to see what was wrong.

"Edward what happened?!" Alice nearly shouted.

"She'll be alright, she fell in the lake." I explained quickly, not stopping on the way to my room. "Anything warm you can think of would be greatly appreciated." I called before I shut my door in attempt to keep the warmth in.

They tried to follow me with questions but I shut the door. Rose knocked a few times and I heard her say through the door, "Edward you have to get off all those wet clothes."

I froze for a second, realizing the position this would put me in. I walked back to the door. "Do you guys mind? Go do something warm and productive." I pleased, rushing back to Bella's side.

"Bella are you alright?" I asked her.

"I-I'm c-cold. Ed-dward." She begged.

"I know Bella, I know." I tried to soothe her. "Were going to have to take off your wet clothes." I hesitated.

"P-please." She stuttered.

"Are you sure Bella?" I asked. I didn't really know if she was really ok with this. After a few nights ago we had agreed to wait for a while.

She nodded her head as she attempted to help me take off her jackets.

I cautiously lifted up her shirt and slid off her jeans. I tried to keep my eyes from lingering as I pulled the blankets on her. She pulled me closer.

"M-my l-lips are c-cold." She said as she pulled me closer.

"Bella, I'll warm your lips, I will, but right now I really need to get your body temperature back up." I insisted.

"H-hold m-m-me." She unsteadily pulled me closer.

"Bella…"

She grabbed my neck and looked me in the eyes. "P-please."

I found my way under all the blankets and she hugged me tightly, pressing her frozen toes to my calves and reaching her hands under my shirt, hugging my back. I held her as tightly as she held me and felt every curve of her frozen body press against me.

After a while I could feel her starting to get warmer. She buried her face into my chest as I held her as tight as I could, wanting to give her all my heat.

"Thank you Edward." She said quietly after about an hour of us lying there and her trying to calm her shaking.

"I'm so sorry Bella." I said ashamedly. "I had no idea the ice was so thin." I couldn't believe after just getting over bring sick less than a week ago she was now suffering from hypothermia, or something like that, I was sure she'd catch something from this.

"Its ok." She insisted, hugging me tighter. "Thank you for warming me up." She kissed my neck.

"I love you."

She kissed my neck again. "I love you too."

"Are your lips still cold?"

"They are." She replied and I could feel her smiling against my neck.

"Allow me to assist you with that dilemma."

"Please do." She said, looking up to meet my lips.

She kissed me tenderly as she leaned closer to me. I opened her mouth slowly as I really did try to warm her lips. Her hands slid down my chest. It was surprisingly enjoyable.

We heard the door open on the other side of the room, although we couldn't see it due to the massive pile of blankets blocking our view.

"Is Bella ok?" Alice asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Alice."

"Ok, I brought you some tea." She said, handing Bella the cup.

"Thanks." Bella chugged it.

"Welcome." Alice replied and she turned and walked out of the room.

Bella put down her mug and I started to get up.

"No." she pleaded. "You're warm." She pressed harder against me.

"If you insist." I couldn't help but smile.

"I do insist." She replied as I put my arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

I woke up to the hum of Bella's soft snores. I smiled to myself as I kissed her cheek and slid out from under the covers.

I know Bella hadn't really cared last night about not being clothed since she was so cold, but I wasn't so sure how she'd feel about it today knowing that she had been on top of me the whole night. I heard her stir as I pulled on a sweatshirt. She reached out to where I had been laying and frowned, her eyes still closed.

"Morning Bella." I walked over to the side of the bed and kissed her cheek. She smiled as she pulled me back and sweetly kissed my lips.

"You probably got a cold from yesterday, do you feel ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine."

"Ok…um…" I was unsure how to put this…"Would you like me to ask Alice to put together an outfit for you…?"

"Yes thanks." She blushed as she pulled the covers slightly up over her. I nodded and left the room, heading towards Alice's room.

"Hey Al?" I opened her door.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could lend Bella something? I never got around to putting her clothes in the dryer."

"Sure!" she said with much too much enthusiasm.

"Go easy on her Al." I pleaded.

"I will." She sighed. "Don't worry." She patted my shoulder.

"Ok," I started, Alice was already shuffling through her closet, "You can take her something and I'll start on breakfast."

"Eggs please!" she responded, too focused on her closet to turn back to me.

I walked into the kitchen and got out two eggs. I wasn't sure if Bella was feeling well enough to have breakfast so I decided I'd wait until she came down to ask if she wanted anything. Alice came down and grabbed her plate as I flipped the egg on it.

"Thanks, Bella will be down in a sec."

I flipped my egg a few times more and Bella came in and stood next to me.

Alice had pick out an amazing outfit for her. She was wearing the dress she got for Christmas, my favorite shade of blue, Alice trying to be sneaky. The lovely dress flowed to her knees and was paired with black leggings. I couldn't help but notice how it hugged each of her curves perfectly.

"Are you feeling up to breakfast?" I put my arm around her.

"Not really, I think I am kind of sick. I really don't feel like eating anything."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I am pretty tired. I think I could use a bit more sleep. Mind if I head back up to your room?"

"Sure, I'll be right up." I promised.

She gave me a quick kiss and headed upstairs.

"So…" Alice began.

"Alice. Seriously. Don't even start with me." I warned her.

"I wasn't going to start anything." She insisted innocently.

"Sure…" I eyed her as I washed out my plate.

She held up her hands and shrugged, leaving the room.

I walked up to my room to find that Bella had already fallen back asleep. I chuckled to myself as I climbed in next to her. She subconsciously moved closer to me and wiggled her way under my arm.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: hey guys sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I was suffering from extreemee writer's block and I was totally swamped from school and work. But I'm all better now and I have the rest of the story planned out so now it'll be easier for me to write. Due to school, which most of you hopefully understand, I believe I have over estimated my superhero abilities and therefore will be updating two or if you're lucky three times a week. And I hope you guys know I'm starving right now but I really wanna put this up so I'm typing this before eating a very late dinner.

I might cave half way through.

But you'll never know.

Unless I tell you.

Ok on with the story! Geeze.

**Disclaimer: they say you can do anything you set your mind to…owning twilight hasn't worked out for me just yet.**

BPOV

"BELLA!" Alice called up the stairs.

"Whatttt?" I whined and curled in closer into Edward.

"Bella we have to get ready!" she was now yelling through the door.

"For what?" Edward asked sleepily, not wanting to let me go.

"Not you Edward, Bella. Bella has to get ready with Rose and me for the party tonight!" she said with much too much excitement. Alice loved New Year's Eve. But, then again, she loved every holiday…or pretty much any excuse to dress up.

"Come on, come on! If you don't come out in two minutes I will personally…get Emmett to break down your door."

"Ok fiiiiineeee." I complained. "Two minutes. Got it." My eyes were still closed and I hadn't made one move to get up. Since I knew that Alice definitely wasn't joking when she threatened to get Emmett, I decided to save Edward's door I would get up. I trudged over to Alice's room, not even bothering to change out of Edward's shirt.

"Ok, first thing's first." She pulled out a few outfits and looked at Rose. "Which one do you think she should wear?"

Rose eyes the outfits meaningfully. "I'm thinking the silver dress." She had her index in her chin while she contemplated my options. "Yes. Silver."

"Ok." Alice agreed, it didn't really matter to her since she picked them all out for me to wear at some point. "So," she continued, "I think we should go a little better than her usual curls. I'm thinking half up, half down with three sized curls all around?" She consulted Rose, both of them pretty much not including me at all.

"Yeah. But I think we should twist it up like this…" she reached and twisted my hair. "And we can just pin it more if it doesn't stay."

"Ok, let's get to work."

They started on my hair and make up while I just watched.

"Alice can I please have some food?" I begged, I had never gotten to eat breakfast and they were only an hour into my hair and I knew it would be a while longer until I was released.

"Bella, if you get up now you will completely ruing your hair. The curls haven't had enough time to set and strengthen." Rose informed me.

"Hmph." I pulled out my phone and texted Edward.

'_SOS'_

He came into Alice's room a minute later and used his 'warning' voice with her.

"Alice," he started, "Don't go overboard. One person can only handle so much."

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes and I laughed, remembering the days when I would have to have Alice rescue me from Edward. "Oh, could you make yourself useful and grab Bella some breakfast please?"

"Ok, but only if you promise." She knew exactly what he was talking about.

Alice held up her right hand "I, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen (I'm pretty sure that's her full name, don't kill me) swear on my brother Edward Anthony Masen Cullen's life that I will not inflict my fashion sense on Isabella Marie Swan in any way to cause her harm."

"That's more like it." Edward patted her head playfully and went to get my breakfast.

My phone buzzed and I opened it to read a text from Edward.

_Jelly or Jam?_

I wrote back '_Jam please and thankyou with extra kisses on top! :)_'

We heard a crash in the kitchen but Edward came up moments later placing on the desk in front of me a plate of toast with jam and scrambled eggs with a glass of orange juice.

"Yay!" I clapped my hands together on his face. "My savior!" He smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Oh Bella, you are _so_ over dramatic."

"Alice," I took a bite of the toast, "I am so hungry right now I could eat a mountain lion!" I swallowed the toast and Alice rolled her eyes playfully.

"Edward, what was that crash downstairs?"

"Oh, I accidentally crashed into the tin trash can in the kitchen and dropped a plate."

"Haha, have a Bella moment?" Alice teased

"Not funny." I said; jam still squishing in my teeth, toast crunching deliciously.

"It's ok Bella," she patted my shoulder, "It happens to the best of us." I stuck my tongue out at her; she ignored me and finished up my hair. "There." I could hear the satisfaction in her voice.

"Can I have like a ten minute break before you guys start on my make up?"

Alice and Rose sighed loudly. "Fine." Alice shooed me out along with Edward.

He took me in his arms. "So what are you going to do with this freedom?"

I looked up at him. "Hmm. Well there is this really great guy I know that I'm just _dying_ to kiss. Maybe I should go see him. He must be around here somewhere."

"Hmm." He contemplated, "Well…I guessss I could help you look for him…" he sighed. "Where do you think this guy would be?"

I pretended to think hard about it. "I think he keeps his things in one of these rooms…If I could just remember…which room…" I pointed towards Edward door. "I think it might be this way."

He held out his hand like an usher and followed after me. We walked into his room and he closed the door behind him, leaning against it. I didn't know that he had closed the door so I turned around and was face to face with him.

"Oh. I found him." I smiled.

"Nice work." He stroked my cheek, his fingers grazing my lips. His hand reached up to my hair.

"No!" I pulled his arms down to his side. "Alice will kill me. And then you."

He sighed, I knew how much he loved running his fingers through my hair, but he shrugged, knowing I was right. He tried again, this time with my arms pinning his to his side. He intertwined our fingers and put my arms around my back so he could pull me closer.

It really hadn't been long at all since we'd kissed, but with Edward, everything was always as good as the first time. His lips were soft and slow against mine, with no urgency. He nibbled on my lower lip a bit and subconsciously lifted his hands towards my face, but I made sure to keep his hands away from my hair. Instead the trailed up and down my back. I pretty much lost it for a second. I leaned into him so he was backed up against the door and he licked my lip lightly. I heard Alice coming but I let him in anyways, at least he was standing in front of the door. This not being able to touch my hair thing really wasn't working too well for Edward. I tried to restrain his hands again and pressed myself against him, stepping up on my tip toes. We pulled up for air just as Alice was walking by.

"Eight minutes!" she tapped on the door.

I rolled my eyes and kissed Edward some more. He was better and keeping his hands out of my hair but then resorted to my back and waist. My breathing hitched a little bit and he took that opportunity to move his tongue past my lips. Thankfully my hands were not limited and were free to comb through his perfectly messy hair. He let out a moan and I could feel it from my mouth. I smiled against his lips, pulling up for air.

When I used to kiss Edward, I always knew I would need air eventually but I could never bring myself to care, but now I just didn't think about it at all, it never even crossed my mind. I just got air right when I realized I needed some. Edward presence just threw all my thought process out the window.

"Ok, I changed my mind, you have thirty seconds!" Alice called.

I groaned and gave Edward one last quick kiss and headed out.

Thankfully they finished my make up quickly since they were both working on it, which left us…three hours until the party started. Great.

Edward had to go with Jasper on secret guy business; I have no idea, so we three girls just sat around watching The Hills and painting our nails, or Alice and Rose painting mine, not trusting me to do my own.

Finally the boys got back but before I could so much as say hello, Alice and Rose dragged me upstairs to get changed. I must admit, this silver number Alice picked out really did look good on me. I guess I am lucky to have her, even though most of the time I just want to shut her up, I guess she usually…always is right. I strapped on my matching silver heels, only refraining protesting because I knew Edward would be with me, not letting me fall.

We walked down the stairs together to see wide eyed Jasper, Emmett and Edward. They all smiled up at us and Edward held out his hand for me.

"You look amazing." He whispered in my ear. "I'm not sure how long that hair-do will last though." I giggled and Alice shot a glance at us.

"I heard that." She warned. "It better last until twelve-oh-one mister."

Edward shrugged and we walked to his car. We always found it was better to take three separate cars when all six of us went out. He held the door open for me as always. Thankfully this party started at ten thirty so we only had an hour and a half till midnight. After the ball dropped, no one really did anything exciting so I would be anxious to get home and Edward would be anxious to do what ever I wanted to get my hair in his hands. I smiled at the thought. My first new year's with Edward, hopefully the first of many.

Alice had a friend who was hosting this party and apparently they had a really nice house. We pulled up and Edward reluctantly gave the keys to the valet, I laughed at his as always.

In the hour and a half until midnight, Edward and I walked around talking to random people, occasionally he would whisk me off to the dance floor and insist I dance with him, or we would just sit together or with Emmett and Rose who didn't know anybody either.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!" the countdown began. "Seven! Six!" Edward and I joined in, "Five! Four! Three! Two! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" everyone yelled and Edward and I smiled up at each other. He took my face carefully in his hands, minding my hair still, and kissed me on each cheek and then softly but irresistibly on the lips. I kissed him back but he surprisingly pulled away.

He pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, "Please Bella. Just one more minute, I really don't want Alice to kill me."

I smiled and looked at the clock. Forty seconds. I dragged him to find Alice and by the time we spotted her there were only ten seconds left.

"Alice!" she pulled out of her lip lock with Jasper.

"Bella!" she ran up and hugged me. "Look!" she held up a shiny ring.

"Oh my gosh Alice, congratulations!" I always knew they would end up together.

"Thanks! Well, it's more just a promise ring, because we both obviously want to get some more school out of the way before we actually settle down. But eeek!" she squealed with excitement.

I could feel Edward tugging me away. "Ok, well it's now officially twelve-oh-two. So I will be seeing you later!" Edward and I ran off towards his car. He surprisingly opened the door to the back but I didn't object. I tugged out all the clips in my hair and tried to get some of its shape back. Edward smiled largely and brought his hands up to my hair, his lips meeting mine. I felt more than heard him exhale deeply, pushing his sickly sweet scent into my mouth. He leaned forward towards me until my back hit the other window as his neck ventured around my neck.

Both of our breathing was heavy by the time we saw more and more people leaving. He finally pulled away.

"Please never ever let Alice fix your hair up like that. It looked amazing but totally wasn't worth it." he smiled and pecked me on the lips and then moved up to the front, me following, and drove home. No one else was home yet, or they were just already asleep, so we tried to quietly walk up to his room.

Have I mentioned how glad I am Charlie accepted that station exchange? Well, it's safe to say that's the best decision he's ever made in my life. Edward's parents were amazing too; I know Charlie would never even think of allowing something like us staying in the same room.

Edward closed the door quietly as I looked for a shirt of his to wear. I walked up to him and touched the collar of his shirt, reaching down and unbuttoning it.

"Can I wear this tonight?"

"Sure, love." He pulled the arms out and handed it to me.

I held the shirt up to my nose and sniffed in, smiling. "You shirts always smell so good. And now I get one that's still warm." I smiled even bigger. I buttoned the shirt on over my dress and then pulled it off, keeping the shirt on.

Edward was nearly passed out on the bed and I crawled in next to him.

"Night." I kissed his cheek.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered in my ear and kissed my neck, pulling my closer.

Ring ring ring.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Bella, hi it's dad."

"Oh, hey dad, why are you calling so early?"

"I just wanted to let you know I'm coming home tomorrow instead of next week!"

Darn. "Ok dad, I'll see you then, bye."

A:N/ ok yeah so i kinda caved half way through and got some food...but you guys got an extra long chapter! so be happy! and review please and thankyou! :)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: ok so I was gone this weekend so sorry I couldn't updatee. please forgive meee! and have fun readingggg. i know i doo! :)

**Disclaimer: If I owned twilight I can guarantee you I wouldn't be spending my time writing this. I would be a good Stephenie Meyer and keep writing midnight sun! :( grr sad she's not...ok anywayss...**

BPOV

I hung up my phone and curled back into Edward's arms.

"Was that your dad?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Your voice," he shrugged," You have a different voice with everyone you talk to on the phone." Wow that boy is observant.

"Oh, well yeah it was, and he called to say he's coming back tomorrow." I saw Edward frown, his eyes still closed. "Yeah, I know."

He sighed loudly. "It's too early; let's sleep for a while longer." I said and closed my eyes relaxed into his chest. I tried not to dwell on Charlie's looming return. I didn't really want to think about how Charlie surely wouldn't be as easy as Carlisle and Esme had been. Ugh.

So as I tried not to think of such things, I started to drift to sleep, thinking instead about someday when Edward and I could have our own place with no pesky Charlie to separate us. Just as I was actually about to fall back asleep, Edward's alarm clock went off. He rolled over me and turned it off but I could hear Alice dancing around in her room. Edward groaned, still on top of me, his head on my stomach, and hugged my waist and pulling his mouth to my neck. He had a little bit of stubble, but it was kind of sexy.

"Did Charlie say what time he was getting back?" he asked from my neck.

"No, I'm guessing sooner than later, he sounded excited. I mean, don't get me wrong, I missed him, but I'll miss you more."

He looked up at me. "We don't have to miss each other…" he trailed off suggestively.

"Charlie is a pretty heavy sleeper you know…" I said. He smiled and nodded his head. "So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked.

"I was thinking Costco. Esme asked me to run a few errands for her." Edward started playing with my hair.

"Ok, let's grab some breakfast." He gave me a quick kiss and we both got up to eat some cereal.

We made up stairs with out Alice harassing me about picking out my outfit and I ended up staring at the closet for a good five minutes. I had so much stuff in Edward's room that I had pretty much moved into half of his closet, but he didn't seem to mind, I'm pretty sure he actually liked it as much as I did. With a smile from the thought I turned to see him watching me.

"What?" I asked embarrassed.

"Nothing." He shrugged, wrapping his arms around my waist, "You just look so cute when you're confused and trying to decide something."

"Gee thanks." I rolled my eyes.

"Here why don't you wear this?" he pulled out a shirt Alice had bought for me that was his favorite color on me.

"Okay." I pretty much melted and agreed with anything he said. I stuck my hand in the closet and grabbed the first pair of pants my hands touched and changed in the bathroom. When I came back out, Edward was pulling a sweater over his head, but was having some trouble getting his head through. He was wearing a plain white shirt under the sweater he was trying to put on and his arms were just high enough so his stomach showed a bit. I couldn't help myself as I crossed the room found my hands trailing from his hips up his shirt, pretty much paralyzing him. He gasped at my touch but then relaxed and focused on his breathing.

He quickly pulled one last time and his head went through the hole and his lips were instantly crashed against mine with unbelievably enjoyable force.

"Bella…" he said in between kisses. "Do you…have any idea…what…you…" he pulled away and started kissing down my neck. "You'll be the death of me, I swear you will." He smiled against my neck.

"Sorry…?" he almost laughed.

"I'm not." He smiled and pulled his arms to my waist, lifting up my shirt a bit to do to me what I had done to him. I quiet gasped escaped my lips before his lips were back on them, his hands still on my waist. He turned me around and started to walk me backwards to his bed, not breaking our kiss. He laid me down and kissed me a while longer before I pulled up for air, groaning.

"Ugh my shoulders and back still hurt from shopping with Alice."

He raised an eyebrow. "Allow me to assist." He rolled me over so I was lying in the middle of his bed on my stomach and he was leaning over me. His hands massaged up and down my spine, straightening it all out. It felt amazing and his touch left my back tingling. He rolled his hands around my shoulders and I let out a sigh.

"Helping?" he whispered in my ear.

A shiver when through me at the warmth of his breath. "You have no idea." I managed and I could feel him smile against my neck. He kissed under my ear and went back to massaging my shoulders. He swung a leg across me and straddled my lower back to massage some more, not quite sitting down so I only felt his legs on my sides rather than him sitting on me. He pushed his hands from either side my spine out and his hands tickled my waist. His fingers moved up to my neck, releasing all my tension with the perfect pressure and in exactly all of the right points. It felt amazing.

Edward worked his way down from my neck to my shoulders, moving his elbows around in circles around my shoulder blades in the sweetest motion. I let out a sigh of content.

"Thank you so much Edward." I said in between his massaging motions.

"You're so much welcome love." His knuckles were now moving down my spine and under my shoulder blades, moving from my spine, outwards. As he moved down though, we had what Alice would call a 'boob grace' incident. Edward immediately took in a deep breath and stopped.

"I'm sorry Bella."

I chuckled a little bit. "It's ok Edward." I said truthfully so he would know it really was ok.

He started to lift his leg back over but I quickly stopped him, embarrassingly grabbing his thigh. "No, please, keep going. Right under that is the worst spot."

So his hands moved back to where they were but I noticed how they didn't travel out as far, it was ok though. His hands hit right exactly the right spot and relieved the tension in that part of my back too.

He got lower and lower and stopped right where he should, and I let out a sigh.

"That was amazing." I praised him "How will I ever repay you?!" He was sitting on the bed beside me now and I rolled over on top of his legs, smiling up at him. He stroked my hair and raised his hand to my cheek. I sat up and kissed him softly.

"I could think of a few things." I said and kissed me back softly.

"Me too." I smiled and kissed him shortly. "Weren't we going somewhere…?"

"Yeah," he recalled as I had, "Costco. Shall we?" he held out his hand.

I fit mine into it and we walked downstairs, grabbing Esme's shopping list and hoped into Edward's car. The drive was short but we found conversation to fit in or just sat listening to the music.

"We have arrived." Edward announced.

"So I see…"

"Yeah I just felt like saying that." He chuckled, parking his car with much too much care and opening my door for me.

We walked in and found the most delicious samples ever. The first was a meatball that was delicious. We tried to go back and get another one but the old lady was watching us like a hawk. Edward dashed over to the table and grabbed two more just as the lady turned around and she tried to yell at him but he had already gotten away.

Edward grabbed us some sweatshirts and put one on, handing me one.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Haven't you noticed? I'm breaking _all_ the rules now." He smiled and put the hood of his jacket on. "They won't recognize me with this on. Trust me, they arent that smart." He said with accomplishment in his voice.

I laughed at him and threw the sweatshirt he grabbed for me at his face, but his reflexes were so fast that he caught it anyways.

"Now you go get those drinks and then I'll get some and then you can go back in this sweatshirt." He handed it back to me.

"Okay here I go." I walked up to the table and a middle aged man was standing there. I grabbed two and he stopped me.

"Only one per customer." He insisted.

"Oh," I turned around and saw an old lady in the next row. "I'm with my nana…right there." I pointed to her.

"Oh, ok." The guy let me take the two and I walked back past Edward so the man wouldn't see. I handed him the cup. "Mmm."

"You know that woman?" Edward looked towards the woman I had pointed out as my 'nana.'

"Oh, her." I laughed. "I told the guy the other sample was for my 'nana'" I used air quotes.

"Ahh...gotcha." he walked towards the man with the yummy juice.

Edward took two and I'm guessing he told the guy he was watching some kids because he looked towards a kid who was standing in the middle of everything. But once Edward was away from the table, there was nothing the man could do when he saw us walking away together.

"I'm definitely not going back there now. You totally blew our cover. We'll wait till the next person comes out." I told him.

He laughed and smiled. "Sorry."

"Ok so let's get what's on Esme's list and get out of here before all the sample workers come after us."

"Yes," he agreed, "We have caused quite a ruckus."

"Haha. Ruckus." I laughed at him and funny words.

So we got some help out with all of our stuff and headed back home. We ended up buying a case of that juice which was actually some kind of knock off vitamin water- Gatorade cross over, but it was really good. I reached back and grabbed a bottle of it, getting really thirsty. I tried for a good three minutes to get the cap off with no success.

"Need some help?" Edward noticed me struggling with it.

"No." I grunted as I tried to open it.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes." I grunted again. "I can handle it."

After a few more tries I gave up and handed it to him. He easily popped it off. "Show off." I muttered.

He smiled. "You loosened it." he assured me jokingly.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes, taking a sip of the juice. Edward held his hand out for it, thankfully keeping his eyes on the road. I still wanted to drink more so I just kissed his hand and drank so more.

"Come I opened it." he whined "Don't I at least get some?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed at him and I passed it to him. I had drunk half of it but Edward successfully finished it off in a matter of seconds.

"Ahh. Refreshing." He smiled as we pulled into his driveway.

We put everything inside and Alice was into the drinks we bought, trying to open one.

"Ask Edward." I told her. "It makes him feel important."

"Ok." She shrugged and called for Edward, and he walked in, easily popping it off.

"Oh Edward." I patted his shoulder. "What would we ever do with out you?"

"Hmm…" he thought about it for a second. "With your luck, you'd probably be in the emergency room." He smiled to assure me he was joking, even though it was true.

"Hey." Alice walked back into the room. "You guys want to come to dinner with us? Just casual, out to a restaurant in Port Angeles."

I totally hadn't even realized that mine and Edward's lunch had consisted of those delicious Costco samples.

"Yeah sure, let's go." Edward and I walked out towards his car.

...

A/N: ok so I hope you guys liked this chapter, so let me know what you think! And extra special surprise for first person to find the quote from twilight in this chapter!!

Hmm but what will the prize be? You ask.

Welllll. That's the fun part! But let me tell you, it'll be good. :) you up for the challenge?


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: first of all: major shout out and props to twilightlover88 for getting the quote! Sorry twilightlover88 if you're reading this, which I hope you are! But my email is being poopy and I can't send the chapter to you! I'm sorryyyy!! I promise I'll send the next one to you. And anyone else who wants to get then chapter before everyone else, find the quote! P.s. its from breaking dawn this chapter

Ok so anyways, sorry this is so late! I swear I had this chapter in my notebook for the past two days but I just didn't have time.

…………………………………………………………..

BPOV

Edward drove Alice, Jasper and me out to Port Angeles for dinner. Normally going out to a quick dinner would take around an hour, but considering the fact that we lived in the middle of no where, it took us a bit longer to even get into a city with a population over 500. Edward opened my door for me and left Alice and Jasper to fend for themselves from the back. He took my hand naturally as we walked quickly through the drizzles. The last time we had been caught in rain hadn't ended up so well and I knew he was trying to prevent a repeat of that.

Alice had forced me to change into my black boots, insisting that they looked better with my jeans, and they weren't that easy to walk in, none the less try to keep out with Edward.

"Edward, wait up. I'm going to fall in these death traps Alice put me in!" I pulled on his hand.

He chuckled but slowed down, knowing that I really would fall.

"So did Charlie tell you what time he's coming back?" he asked.

"Yeah, around nine thirty tonight." I sighed, Edward did too.

"It'll be fine, I'm sure well live." He assured me. We walked into the restaurant and took off our damp coats.

I had been here before, it was kind of like a knock-off Denny's and they made delicious club sandwiches. Jasper grabbed us a table and the waiter came up, staring at me shamelessly. It was making me kind of uncomfortable too. He had piercing golden eyes, but more scary than attractive, and bright blonde hair. He looked at me as if I was something to eat.

His eyes bored into mine, and I flinched back, wondering why he didn't drop his gaze. It was still considered rude to stare at people wasn't it? Didn't that apply to me anymore?

Edward seemed to sense how uncomfortable I was and put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. His warmth and smell caught me off guard again and I turned into him, hiding my head in his chest. I breathed in deeply, Edward's presence releasing all my worries, and eventually turned back to see the waiter leaving.

"Oh, wait!" I didn't even get to order, but the waiter was long gone.

"We ordered for you." Edward assured me. I looked up at him questioningly; I hadn't even heard the waiter ask me what I wanted.

"Club sandwich with no lettuce and a coke right?" he smiled.

"Yeah, thanks." I sighed and rested my head lightly on his shoulder.

"Are you ok Bella?" Edward asked quietly.

I nodded my head. "That guy just kind of freaks me out."

"It's ok, he won't be a problem. Don't worry about it." he rubbed my arm. Despite Edward's comforting words, I was the waiter out of the corner of my eye looking over at us. Chills went through my body. Edward noticed him looking too and grew tense.

"Edward, don't stress about it." Jasper had noticed our exchanges and used his calming voice to soothe us.

Thankfully, a different waiter came back with our food and we didn't see that guy again. But Edward's bad mood took a while to lift. His whole body tensed up again when we saw him as we were walking out. The guy had the nerve to wave at us but I held on to Edward's hand tightly so he wouldn't do anything he'd regret. Instead he just glared at him, but the man glared back.

We got out of there pretty fast and Alice and Jasper stayed behind to meet Emmett and Rose who were shopping, well Rose was. I could tell Edward still hadn't let it go by the way he was driving which was faster than his normally insane driving.

"Edward." I squeezed his hand.

"What?" he asked, trying to hide his tenseness.

"Don't worry about it; we'll probably never see him again."

"I guess you're right." He sighed as we pulled up to his driveway. The drive back had been much shorter with his driving. I took out the keys and Edward was just sitting there staring off into space. I put my hand on his arm and ran down to his fingers; he held my hand there for a second. He let out a deep sigh. "Ok, sorry. So do you have any homework?"

"I think so, let me go grab my books." I kissed him on the cheek and he squeezed my hand and then let go. I walked across the street and went upstairs for my French book; thankfully Edward would be able to help me since he was such a genius at everything.

I walked into his house and found him up in his room sprawled out across his bed. He saw me come in and held out his arms to me. I hopped up and cuddle with him for a while in comfortable silence. I had a feeling he was still trying to calm down from dinner.

"So do you want to get started on that work?" I could tell the extra care it took for him to keep his voice steady.

"Sure, it's just some French I have to finish up." I held up my notebook.

"Ok." He took a look at what I had written so far. He started helping me with a paragraph I had to write when Charlie called.

"Hey dad." I answered.

"Hi Bells, where are you?"

Where else? "At Edward's"

"Oh, ok. Well I'm driving home now so I won't be home for a while, but don't stay over there too late." His protective father mode was threatening to take over.

"Dad, it's not even-"I glanced at the clock and it actually was pretty late. "Oh, ok. Yeah I'll be home soon. Love you, bye."

"When do you have to leave?" Edward asked.

"Well, I told Charlie I wouldn't stay over here too late, but he wont get home for another two hours, so probably in like an hour and a half."

"Ok, well we just have to finish this sentence and then we can do what ever."

"Aimez-vous continuer un bateau en été ? " I read aloud. (a/n:translation at end of chapter)

"lement avec quelqu'un aussi beau que ma Bella." he responded.

"Que Katie aime-t-elle faire avec ses amis? " I read the next one.

"Qui se soucie, je veux juste passer tout mon temps avec ma Bella."

I smiled at his comment, although at the same time I was trying to concentrate.

He sighed loudly. "je veux que mon amour soit fini ainsi je peux l'embrasser."

Ok, I couldn't help myself. I quickly jotted down the last answer, instantly jealous of Edward's perfect French, although it was very sexy.

"embrassez-moi le garcon" I smiled greatly and he complied, I felt him smiling against my lips. But suddenly it was gone as he got more involved, pressing lips lips harder to mine, drawing out the kiss passionately.

"I don't know if I can let Charlie take you back." He said quietly between kisses.

"I know. I'll be over here all the time though."

He smiled and I melted into his arms, drifting to sleep.

A little while later, I woke up to a beeping alarm clock. I poked Edward until he woke up and shut off the clock and gave him a questioning look.

"You didn't really think I'd risk us falling asleep and Charlie finding us like this did you?" he asked skeptically as if I should know this.

I smiled up at him. "How much time do I have?"

"About five minutes." He estimated.

"Ok, walk me home?"

"Sure." He smiled, kissing me on the forehead and grabbing his hoes.

We walked hand in hand to my front door and he kissed me goodnight, but I had other plans. I pulled both of my hands around his neck and his fingers tightened around my waist.

"Bella…Charlie…home…soon." He tried to say but I kept cutting him off. After a little bit of convincing, he came inside and we sat on my bed for a while talking. Before we knew it, we heard the front door closer and Charlie was home.  
"Oh crap." It was way too late for it to be acceptable to have Edward in my room.

"Bella! I'm home!" Charlie called from downstairs.

Edward was about to hop out of my window when I stopped him. "Edward! You can't jump out of there!"

"Closet?" he asked after rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, hurry." I went downstairs to greet Charlie.

"Hey dad! I missed you! How was your trip?"

"It was great Bells. I'll tell you about it tomorrow ok? I'm beat."

"Ok, night." I raced back up the stairs to Edward as fast as I could without falling. I was about to open the door to the closet when Charlie came in my room.

"Oh, hi." Was my brilliant response.

"Sorry, I just wanted to put this suit case back in your closet." He walked towards the side of the closet that Edward was still in. I quickly grabbed it from him and shoved the bag on the other side. "You ok?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to shrug it off.

"You seem kind of keyed up."

"I'm good. You should get some rest. See you tomorrow." I kindly shoved him out my door.

After I was sure he was gone, I let Edward out of the closet, plopping on my bed.

"That was close."

Edward laid next to me and shrugged. "I thought it was kind of exciting."

"Why?" I laughed. "I just found it extremely stressful."

"I don't know, the thrill of it all…" he trialed off.

"OK, well next time I'll hide at your house and then you can see how exciting you think it is."

"Ok." He smiled, yawning, and put his arm around me.

Luckily, Charlie didn't check on me before he left for work because Edward stayed in my room all night. I grabbed some clothes and changed in the bathroom. When I came back out I was ready for school but Edward wasn't awake yet. I threw a pillow at him as I brushed my hair.

"What? What time is it?  
He was so cute when he was confused in the morning.

"It's almost time to go to school. I'm read now so we can get your clothes changed and some breakfast and then be on our way."

"Ugh." He groaned. He hopped off my bed and started looking through my closet. Just like I had clothes at his house, he had some at mine too. I smiled again as I thought about his.

"Do you have my grey hoodie?" he asked. It was his favorite jacket and when ever he wasn't wearing it, I was these days. I found it on my chair and tossed it to him.

"Mmm." He breathed into it and I gave him a questioning look. He seemed to be getting a lot of those lately. "It smells like you." He smiled wider. "Like strawberries." Hmm I always thought it smelled like him.

Just then my phone rang and it was Alice telling us to hurry up so we brought along a box of cereal for breakfast. Edward, of course, wouldn't let me eat in his car.

"Edward pleaseeee." I dragged out the word, begging now.

"Bella. I swear if you spill one speck I will …make you clean my whole car."

"Ok, ok. I won't spill one speck!" I laughed at him and ate some cereal. We pulled up into the parking lot and I saw Edward's hands clench on the wheel. I looked up to follow his gaze and was what Edward was looking at. Him.

...

A/N: ooh cliffy! Haha who does Edward seee? Ok so breaking dawn quote anyone? Yep its there, hopefully pretty obvious, cause if it isn't…then…idk it seems really obvious to me lol. Ok so the French translation thing:

B: "Do you like to go on a boat in the summer?"

E: "Only with someone as beautiful as my Bella." He responded.

B:"What does Katie like to do with her friends?" I read the next one.

E:"Who cares, I just want to spend all of my time with my Bella."

E: "I wish my love was finished so i could kiss her."

...B: "Kiss me boy."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: hey guys. Ok so again, I haven't been able to update as much as I wanted, but I'm not gonna lie, I was kindof hung up reading another fanfic. Hehe. oh and btw, 'if every word i said could make you laugh' ahmazing. seriously, read it.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight…shocking I know.**

BPOV

Ugh. I can't believe he's here. This guy didn't even look like he was in high school, I mean, he could pass as I college student. That long blonde hair and pale white skin was hard to look at. I didn't even want to look any where near his eyes for fear of what I might find there, but he seemed as if he knew I was avoiding his gaze and he just stared more. Edward was fuming beside me and I was suddenly deathly dreading the three of six classes I had without him. He just stood there for what felt like a lifetime but eventually he turned around to a girl I dint recognize and they started talking, but they both kept their eyes trailing over to where we were.

Thankfully I had my first two classes with Edward; English and world history. We walked into our English class and Edward's tenseness certainly was not helping. I never really knew how much his confidence if anything went wrong made me feel so much better. That's kind of a weird way to explain it, but it made me feel better when he felt better.

So needless to say, I wasn't feeling too good about this situation. And the fact that Edward was worried made me worry even more. Sensing my worry of sensing his worry, he rubbed soothing circles in the palm of my hand as we walked to our seats. Edward and I sat one seat away from each other but the person who used to sit in between us had transferred out, so there was just a desk between us. That made me feel better until I realized that it was the only open desk in the class and the blonde waiter walked into the class. He talked to the teacher briefly before the bell rang.

"Class, this is James, he's a transfer student from Alaska."

He took the only available seat, curse that girl who sat next to me for leaving, next to me. Not only did this seating arrangement put me next to him, but it also distanced me from Edward. This was not good.

"Hello." James turned towards me.

"Hi." I tried to busy myself with the journal write our teacher had put up on the board.

"Bella is it?" ok so just in case he wasn't a creeper enough, he somehow already knew my name.

"Uhm yeah." I tried to keep the answers short; hopefully he'd get the hint.

"Would you like to give me a tour around school at lunch today?" he asked as if this was such a great honor.

"We have open campus during lunch, so I wont be here, sorry." I totally wasn't sorry.

"Where are you going?"

"Hey Edward," I leaned over James," Were still going out to lunch today right? Just the two of us?" Please get the hint Edward. For once, I wished Edward could hear my thoughts.

"Sure love." He answered, clearly not getting it.

"Oh, cool, I'll come with you guys." James inserted into our conversation.

That got Edward. "We only made reservations for two." His velvet voice extremely cold and uninviting.

"Oh, that's too bad. I guess you'll be staying here then Edward?"

"No. You are." Edward was fighting very hard to control himself.

"I think Bella might care to differ." James turned back to me.

"No, I'm going with Edward." I said, definitely not as intimidating as Edward.

"Oh, come on Bella. We'll go to lunch, just us."

"She said no." Edward interrupted and glared at James.

James rolled his eyes and focused his attention on the class. I was extremely happy when the teacher handed us a pop quiz, this meant James couldn't talk the rest of the class. But, being the kind of person he was, James just wouldn't give up. He passed me various notes, none of which I responded to. They were first various places for our lunch, and then he digressed to all of the things I was missing out on. Some of them were upsetting, adding on to the fact that I didn't even like him to begin with.

Edward got us out of their quickly and we headed to World History.

We stood in a corner near the classroom with plenty of time to spare before the bell. "Bella are you ok?" The concern shone through his eyes.

"Yeah, it's just the notes James was passing to me were upsetting and stupid and full of his stupid male ego. No offence." I tended to joke about Edward's ego every now and then, but James' ego was totally different.

"Please don't let him bother you love, the closest he will ever get to you will be that seat. I promise." I felt a lot better now that Edward had his confidence back about dealing with James. "Sorry for speaking on your behalf for the lunch thing too, I was just really mad." He added.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just know I don't like other people putting words in my mouth so I feel kind of bad that I did that to you."

"Edward." I stated, I couldn't believe he was even questioning this.

"Bella." He mimicked me.

"No Edward, seriously. Don't you get it?"

"Get what?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I couldn't care less if you put words in my mouth." He could put anything in my mouth. Luckily I thought out how that would sound and didn't say it aloud, but it was still true. "I love _you_. I would never want James or anyone like him to get closer to me than those desks."

"Oh, that." He smiled as he leaned in to kiss me. "I love you too Bella." He said before our lips met. We kissed with as much passion as we could get away with at school before pulling apart and realizing we should get inside our classroom now. I squeezed his hand before we parted to our seats on opposite sides of the room.

After another boring period of World History, we went to brunch and it was uneventful. James wasn't around where we were so all went well.

In math however, James sat behind me.

"Ahh, Bella. Such a joy to have two classes together." He smiled his evil, wicked grin as the bell rang signaling the end of class.

"Mhm." I tried keeping the answers short again.

"So now that Edward's gone…" he was standing slightly behind me and moved to hold my waist.

"James stop."

"Bella, it's ok, Edward's not here. You don't have to pretend." He touched my cheek; it was nothing like when Edward did it.

I swatted his hand away and he looked truly shocked. "You don't know what you're missing bitch. Good for nothing bitch." He slapped me across the face and stomped out the door. My cheek burned as a tear fell down my cheek. Apparently everyone had been extremely anxious to leave after class was over, and the teacher was standing outside so no one even saw this whole exchange.

Edward always met me at the door to walk together to our next class. Right after James was out the door, Edward came up behind me holding my waist. I jumped in fright, thinking in the back of my mind that it might be James.

"Are you ok Bella?" those words broke apart what I was trying to hold together. I held on to Edward tighter than I've ever held onto him before and cried into his shirt.

"Bella what happened?" he walked me to a side hallway that no one was in. We sat on the ground against the wall and he put my head on his shoulders and stroked my hair.

"It's just…James." I said in between my now some what controlled sobs.

"Was he in your math class?"

"Yes." I answered shortly, afraid that I couldn't hold my voice together.

"Bella, shh, it's ok." He soothed me. "Everything is going to be fine."

I looked up at him. "I love you."

"Love you too." He kissed me softly on the lips and held me in his arms for a minute more. "Do you feel like going to class?" We both had film study next so I figured we might as well just go.

"Yeah, let's not ditch class, I'm fine now. Thanks."

"Anytime love." He smiled and we got up and headed to class. We were a bit late and the movie we were watching had already started, so we couldn't exactly see very well. From what I could tell, most of the class was sitting on the carpet in front of the TV. Edward and I sat in the corner, me in front of him, sitting in between his legs. He held me close to his chest and played with my hair the entire class, occasionally kissing my cheek or neck and rubbing my back soothingly.

This class was over way too soon.

Edward and I left campus at lunch, just to get away from any possible James encounters. But both of us had brought lunches so we ended up just driving a little ways away from school and eating on a curb next to where we parked Edward's car.

My last two classes after lunch were completely James free and wonderful, still boring school, but a whole lot better without James. As I walked out of school with Edward towards his car, I saw James and that girl he was talking to earlier eye us, Edward saw it too but just held me closer. This whole thing with James was starting to worry me. Truthfully, Edward was the only thing that kept me together, because I knew Edward would never let anything happen to me, he'd always be there.

...

A/N: Hmm. So Edward will always be there.

…right?

Haha what will comee in thee next chapterrr??

Haha too badd. Only I know. :)

Reviews make me the happiest person in the world! Seriously. The only thing that could make me happier would be Edward cullen/ rob pattinson himself.

Sigh….a girl can dream right?! :)

haha i totally juust noticed that Edward was the only thing i capitalized in that "Edward cullen/ rob pattinson" statement

heeh ok geezee review already! :)

oh incase you guys didnt notice, i like smileys, just thought id put it out there.. :)


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: ok so first off, I want to shout out something to an anonymous reviewer '_lalala'_: what if I told you it was for less than an hour in the story that they were apart? Cause that's what I'm saying so I hope you keep reading!

Haha ok so I'm sorry but I think the response from everyone else last chapter was really funny. I don't know if I've ever told you guys this before, but I'm way too much in love with Edward to keep him and Bella apart. So keep that in mind as you read this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. But I did just get a sweatshirt airbrushed that says forever dazzled on the front and 01(like a sports jersey number) and twilight on the back!! Woot Woot! :)**

Wow this chapter is so long. You guys are such luckies. :)

sorry last thing i promise :OMFE EXACTLY TWO MONTHS UNTIL THE TWILIGHT MOVIE!! SCREAM IF YOU LOVE EDWARD AND ARE GOING TO DIE WAITING FOR THIS MOVIE TO COME OUT!!

leaving to scream my head off now. :)

and i leave you with thee next chapter...

...

BPOV:

The next day at lunch I waited at my locker for Alice and then we would go in line so she could buy something, it was our daily routine. Then we would meet up with Edward and Jasper and go sit with Emmett and Rose who always grabbed us a table. But today Edward wasn't with Jasper, throwing all of us off.

"Where's Edward?" Alice voiced my worries.

"Uhm, he's in the hall, talking to someone."

"Oh, ok." Alice shrugged and sat down, pulling me with her.

Edward was taking a very long time talking to who ever it was. I turned around and peeked in the hall to see that it was Victoria, that girl that was always with James. This put me on edge and I tried to focus on the conversation Alice was having with Emmett about scary movies and something about popcorn.

"Bella?" Alice tried to get my attention and I momentarily snapped out of it.

"What?"

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes. "Never mind." She went back to talking to Emmett.

I decided to just go stand with Edward while he talked to Victoria. For all I knew, they could be planning the demise of James and would definitely want to be a part of that. So I pushed through the double doors and turned to the hallway they were in. What I saw there was heart wrenching. Victoria and Edward were all over each other. They were kissing and her hands were in his hair, his hands on her shoulders. My legs wouldn't move and I just stood there in shock. They broke apart and saw me standing there.

"Bella wait!" Edward tried to catch up as I ran out the doors to my truck.

I got in a drove away, not looking back. The tears were streaming down my face as I drove off to no where in particular. I didn't think about the typical 'how could he do this to me' thoughts, I couldn't even function.

I had made the mistake of turning on the radio when I first got in the car and, of course, the worst possible song came on.

It was that song in High School Musical where Gabriella realizes Troy is a different person now and they don't belong together.

I gotta say what's on my mind  
Something about us  
doesn't seem right these days  
life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
is always rearranged  
It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok..  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way  
Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
and I watch them fall everytime  
Another colour turns to grey  
and it's just too hard to watch it all  
slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
gotta do what's best for me  
you'll be ok..  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way

What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?

What about trust?

you know I never wanted to hurt you

and what about me?

What am I supposed to do?

I gotta leave but I'll miss you

I'll miss you

so  
I've got to move on and be who I am

Why do you have to go?

I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

I'm trying to understand

We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now

I want you to stay

I wanna go my own way  
I've got to move on and be who I am

What about us?

I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

I'm trying to understand

We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now  
I gotta go my own way…

I was barely able to drive so I pulled over and gave in to the sobs. I sat there in the front seat of my truck crying and crying.

Eventually I got out and sat outside, almost enjoying the fresh air, but not quite functioning enough to enjoy anything.

I was staring at a mother duck with all her ducklings on the other side of the street. Every few seconds she would glance back to be sure they were all still there and one of them kept falling behind so she started walking slower. Two of the ducklings were bickering and the mother immediately separated them.

I looked around at the rest of the nature around me, too miserable to think about anything else. The trees were blowing slightly in the breeze. A lot of the leave were coming of now since it was the off season. My phone was by my side and I was ignoring the multiple calls from Edward. After about twenty minutes, Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett began calling as well. I was in no shape to talk to any of them, not that I wanted to. I just couldn't get that image of Edward and Victoria out of my head.

I should have known when she first came here. She was gorgeous, how in the world was I supposed to compete with someone like that?

I was sitting in my truck again after getting enough of the wind, succumbing to my emotions. I'm sure I looked like a mess, my hair askew and tears filling my eyes, dripping down my face and shirt. I tried to wipe the wetness away with my sleeve but the tears just kept coming and coming.

All the thoughts came to me now of how could he do this to me? Why? I had always thought that Edward was a pretty honest, sincere person. I meant it when I said I loved him, I guess he was just saying what I wanted to hear when he said it back. Again the image of him and Victoria came into my head.

A car pulled up and I saw that it was James. But, truthfully, at this point, I was too out of it to even register in my brain that I should be scared.

"Hey Bella, you alright?" his voice seemed surprisingly genuine. Maybe I had been wrong about him this whole time.

I just nodded sheepishly and sniffled.

"Why don't you come with me." Now there was the James I feared and hated.

"That's ok; I should probably get back to school."

"Come on Bella." He tried to grab my arm.

At first I thought it was just my imagination as I heard an all too familiar rumble of my favorite silver Volvo, but I turned around and there it was. I was in no condition to talk to him, even though a part of me was still holding on and wanted to talk to him.

Edward got out of his car, leaving the keys in the ignition and ran to my truck. The door was open, I was letting some air in, and I couldn't get it closed by the time I had registered that Edward was there and he now stood in front of me.

"Bella?" Edward looked from me to James.

I looked up at him with no emotion in my face, this seemed to scare him, or at least catch him off guard.

"Can I talk to you?" he pleaded.

"I don't think so." Again, no emotion crossed my face, "I'm talking to James, if you'll excuse us…" I hinted that he should leave.

"You're…talking…to…James…" Edward couldn't seem to grasp this concept.

"Yes, and neither of us want you here." James answered.

Edward looked over to me. I could see the hurt on his face, but how could I be sure? I had seen a loving look on his face before, but now that I knew that wasn't real, how did I know fact from fiction?

"Please leave." I said simply to Edward.

He looked like he was about to break down and cry, but he just turned away slowly and got back into his car. He gave me one last glance but I looked away and he drove off.

I was getting back into my car to leave but James pulled me back.

"Wait, Bella."

"James, let go of me." I pulled away but he just held on tighter.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He pulled me all the way out of the truck.

"James what are you doing?"

"You didn't think that I'd just let you go after I went to all that work to get Victoria with Edward did you?"

"What?"

"That's right Bella, and I bet Edward will never forgive you for choosing me over him. And I know for a fact that Victoria would never go after anyone like Edward. That'd mean stooping down to _your_ level."

Despite the fact that James was scaring me to death and I was probably in mortal danger, I couldn't stop thinking about his words. So that meant that it really was all Victoria and Edward was just a pawn in James twisted, sick game.

I was very impressed at how fast I processed this information and came up with a plan.

James was now leading me to his car and I followed him willingly so my plan would work. He pushed me into the back seat and was instantly all over me. But I had to keep myself together. I knew he was stronger than me so this plan was my only chance. I let him kiss over me and kissed him back for the most disgusting two seconds of my life before I pulled away.

"I have what we need in my truck, stay here, I'll be right back." I kissed him once more to convince him. He held on and stuck his tongue forcefully down my throat and then let me go.

I tried not to hurry too much as I opened my car door and grabbed my phone. I had 56 missed calls from Edward. I called him as fast as I could.

"Bella?" Edward answered halfway through the first ring. "Bella I'm so sorry, please come back, I can explain everything, I love you so much, I would never-"I cut him off.

"Edward, I don't have much time, please, come back now."

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"I don't have time to explain, just come now, hurry, please." My voice was low and terrified.

"Ok Bella I'll be right there-"I hung up and pretended to look around my truck for something.

James apparently got impatient and came up behind me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he snatched the phone from me and threw it on the ground. He slapped me across the face and kicked me in the shin. Then he shoved me into my truck and followed after me, climbing on top of me.

I know some people say they would rather put up a fight, but I knew there was no way to win this and Edward was coming soon so I'd just have to go along with it until he got here.

His hard, scratchy lips moved along my neck and he bit hard in some places.

"Ah!" I whimpered as he continued. He looked up and slapped me across the face again.

"Shut up bitch." He started punching at my sides like I was his personal punching bag.

"Help! Help! Ow! Ahhhh!" I screamed loudly as he continued, tears streaming down my face.

I felt a gust of wind as the door opened and James was pulled from on top of me. I looked up and Edward was kicking him on the ground.

"Go Bella! Go! Get out of here!" Edward looked up at me briefly as he fought off James, that loving look in his eyes again.

I sat up and tried to start my truck but it wouldn't turn on. "Edward! My truck won't start! I can't leave!"

He was having a tad bit of trouble keeping James down and finally added one last kick that kept him down after he yelled "Get in my car! Now!"

I got in the car and he ran towards me. Before James could get up we drove off, Edward literally going a hundred miles per hour. I was sobbing uncontrollably and Edward was fuming beside me.

We pulled over after about ten minutes of driving and Edward turned towards me. He didn't even have time to say anything before I hugged him tightly and buried my face into his shoulder. He held me so tight it was like he was afraid I was going to disappear into thin air.

"Bella I'm so sorry I didn't get there sooner, Victoria was just all over me, I swear it was only her and I tried to go after you as fast as I could and I-I-"

"Apology accepted." I sniffled," Only because you stammered." I smiled.

"Bella,"

"Edward, it's ok, I know. I know." I said, starting to sob again for no apparent reason. I didn't want him to feel guilty about this.

If it was possible, Edward hugged me tighter. "I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too." I managed in between sobs again.

"Let's get home." Edward gave me one last squeeze, turned to drive and took my hand. I held on tightly, still on edge.

We had actually been driving in the wrong direction so Edward turned around and drove home. We had been driving for about fifteen minutes, Edward's speed now back to normal, when we saw an oh-too-familiar car. It was James.

He was going to opposite direction and as soon as he saw us he swerved into the lane and crashed into us head on.

…….

EPOV

After I pushed Victoria off of me, I immediately went after Bella. Alice said she drove off so I just drove and drove.

I spotted her car, but there was another car too. I ran out to find James standing next to her.

She asked me to leave and told me she wanted to stay with James. My brain just shut off after that. Was she really never going to forgive me? Had I really just messed up the only thing that made my life worth living? What was I going to do?

As I was pondering these newfound problems, Bella called me.

I answered anxiously and she told me to come back. I wasn't about to question her so I just turned around and headed back as fast as I could, which was pretty fast. She sounded really terrified so I hoped I could get there soon enough.

I saw James on top of her in he car and ran to pull him out, beat him down a few times and drove off with Bella. All I could think about was getting far away from him.

We pulled over after about ten minutes of driving and turned towards her. I didn't even have time to say anything before she hugged me tightly and buried her face into my shoulder as she always did when she was upset.

"Bella I'm so sorry I didn't get there sooner, Victoria was just all over me, I swear it was only her and I tried to go after you as fast as I could and I-I-"

"Apology accepted." she sniffled," Only because you stammered." she smiled.

"Bella,"

"Edward, it's ok, I know. I know." she said, starting to sob again.

I hugged her tighter. "I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too." she managed in between sobs again.

"Let's get home." I gave her one last squeeze, turned to drive and took her hand. I held on tightly, still on edge.

We had actually been driving in the wrong direction so I turned around and drove home. We had been driving for about fifteen minutes, my speed now back to normal, when we saw an oh-too-familiar car. It was James.

He was going to opposite direction and as soon as he saw us he swerved into the lane and crashed into us head on.

I tried to swerve out of the way, but he was coming too fast. I ended up swerving so he hit the back of the car, but from there we spun out of control.

I blacked out for a second but gained consciousness and tired to see if Bella was ok. My arm was in excruciating pain, but I needed to know if Bella was alright.

"Bella?! Bella?!" I yelled to her.

"Edward." She said quietly, not opening her eyes. I could tell from her voice that she was in pain.

"Oh Bella. Are you alright?"

"My arm. My arm!" she screamed the second time.

A CD had gone into her arm very deeply and I tried to reach over to pull it out.

"Edward!!" she screamed as I yanked it out.

"Thank you Edward." She barely whispered, her eyes still closed.

I ignored the pain in my arm, focusing on Bella, and pulled out my phone to call 911.

"Hello, what is your emergency?"

"We got in a car crash off 104, please come quickly, we're alright but we need help."

"Ok, please stay calm," how stupid, I already was calm, "someone will be right there."

I heard sirens a few minutes later and they took us out of the car and on stretchers.

I didn't really pay attention to much until they were done casting my arm and wrapping my forehead, then I was ok to walk to find Bella.

She had a cast on her leg and her arm as wrapped; she lay on a bed sleeping. It broke my heart to see her like this. I rushed to her side and stroked her cheek with my good arm.

"Edward." She whispered, holding her arms open, one slightly restricted due to her cast, and slightly opening her eyes.

"Bella I'm so sorry." She looked up at me and motioned for me to go into her arms.

"Please. I need you."

I went into her arms and held her as tightly as I could without hurting one of us. She scooted away from me to the other side of the bed and motioned for me to lay with her but I hesitated. "Edward." She begged and I caved. I lay next to her and she held me close, both of our arms slightly parted due to our bandages.

"I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too." She whispered as she pulled her face from my chest and looked up. I kissed her gently, trying to convey as much love as I felt for her through this kiss. She tried to hold on to me tighter, but neither of our conditions would allow it. I frowned slightly and Bella laughed at me, kissing me again.

I heard the doctor pulling out her chart against the door and sat up just in time before he walked in.

"Ok Ms. Swan, you're ok to leave as soon as you'd like."

"Thanks Doc." Bella seemed very friendly with this doctor, which I found funny. I figured it was because she had been here so many times due to her inherited lack on balance.

We walked, well, I walked; Bella limped, out of the hospital and Alice was there to check on us so we rode home with her.

"So James really just crashed into you? What happened to him?" Alice asked.

"I don't know." Bella said.

"Actually…" I started.

"What?" they both asked.

"I saw him in the other hall. He didn't make it."

"Oh." Bella said.

"Well, I guess it's kind of a harsh punishment, but he deserved it if you ask me." Alice stated.

"Yeah…" Bella kind of agreed.

We drove home in comfortable silence and Bella and I both collapsed on my bed, exhausted from the day's events.

…….

A/N: So? Liked it? Hated it?

Glad you kept reading?

So extra long chapter calls for extra long reviews! Right?! Right?!

Yes. Duh.

:) do the deed!


	19. Chapter 19

A/n: wow you guys. I was totally blown away by the response I got from last chapter! Thanks a lot to all the people who reviewed.

So yeah not much else to say…enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor am I Stephenie Meyer. Unfortunately.**

BPOV

"Bella." I heard an irresistible voice far off in the distance call to me.

I reluctantly opened my eyes to find Edward lying next to me on the bed.

"Hmmm?" I whined, I was really tired and wanted to sleep.

"I know you're probably tired but you should at least sleep at your house. Charlie's probably going to be wondering where you are."

I sighed loudly and managed to get off Edward's impossibly comfortable bed. "Come with me?"

"Sure love." We walked to my house, Edward helping me with his hand that wasn't wrapped, and I was very glad that Charlie wasn't home yet.

"So Bella…?" Edward began as we sat together on my bed, his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I just…" Edward was so cute when he stuttered. "I wanted to make sure you knew that I wasn't interested in Victoria at all or kissing her…"

"I know. " I snuggled further into his chest as much as my cast would allow. "Thanks for telling me anyways though." James had explained it to me but I still didn't like it.

"I love you." He turned, half of him on top of me now, and put his good arm around my waist, nuzzling his face in my neck, and kissing up and down my throat. I could feel him smiling against me as he noticed my uneven breath. "I love it when you do that." He whispered into my neck.

"That's all you mister." I assured him, and wondered how I found so much breath.

"Really?" he asked, smiling wider.

"Mhm." I was pretty much limited in the putting sentences together area at this point. I was sitting against the wall on my bed and closed my eyes, enjoying Edward's presence and the breeze from the window.

He stopped kissing my neck and I could tell he was sitting up now looking at my face but before I could open my eyes, one of his hands was on my face, his fingers stroking my cheek. His kissed softly across my forehead then over my closed eyes, slowly making his way across my cheeks and down my jaw, finally ending back up at my lips. He had been teasing me much too long with his lips and I met his kiss eagerly. I was still sitting against my wall and Edward was facing me, now pressing his body up against mine. I could feel every muscle in his body and every one of his fingers roaming across my back. He was being very careful not to hurt either of our arms or my leg.

Our kisses were long and drawn out as if we were both trying to savor each kiss, each taste of each other. My free hand held his neck as I let him take over my lips and he seemed to enjoy the freedom as his tongue didn't have to lick at my lips very long until I let him in and he let out a moan as my hand subconsciously trailed down and underneath his shirt. I was very distraught that my arm was restricted at times like these.

I pulled away for air and to apologize. "Sorry." I gestured towards my hands, "I just kind of…" I put my hand back up to his neck and trailed them down again.

His lips crushed against mine with such force that I nearly fainted. His hand held on tighter to me and I pulled myself up to be as close as physically possible to him. My leg was definitely restricting me as well.

"AH-HEM!" I voice came from the door. Oh crap. Here I was, in my room, alone, with my boyfriend, on top of me.

"Geeze, I come over to look at your outfit for tomorrow and this is what I get?" Thank god it was just Alice, Charlie would have killed me.

"Alice! You scared the _crap_ out of me!"

"Sorry." She shrugged apologetically. "I didn't know you guys were in here."

Edward relaxed at set next to me on the bed giving me longing glances while we watched Alice look through my closet. I couldn't help but blush every time Edward looked at me and then looked down at my lips and quickly averted his eyes once he realized I saw him. Then he would look back a few seconds later, but just stare into my eyes.

"Alice, are you almost done?" he asked while not breaking eye contact with me.

"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled. I could have sworn I heard her say something else like 'need more than a room' but I let it go. She was being pretty cool with this, considering that Edward was her brother and all.

She left in a hurry, I'm sure she didn't want to see any more of anything. Just because she was ok with it didn't mean she wanted to see us make out.

Alice had just closed the door of my room and Edward practically jumped on me and didn't waist any time, pressing his lips to mine. I groaned loudly when I heard the front door open again.

"Alice! Go awayyyyy!"

"Bella?" Charlie called. "Bella?" he came up into my room. "Are you ok? I heard what happened! Sorry I couldn't make it to the hospital; we had a nasty 415 in Port Angeles." He rambled on.

"It's ok dad, I'm fine. Just a broken leg and twist wrist, I've had worse."

"Oh, Bells." He looked at my wrist and leg. "And just the wrist for you Edward?"

"Yeah." Edward replied. "Very thankful it wasn't worse."

"You kids want anything to eat?" I was surprised Charlie hadn't busted me for having Edward in my room yet but I figured it was just the shock of our injuries that had him thinking about other things.

"We already ate at Edward's." the last thing I needed was to get sick from Charlie's cooking. It's the thought that counts but I don't think I could stand having to even smell one of his concoctions.

"Ok. Just let me know if you need anything." He started to walk out the door and then turned around. "And the only reason I'm letting Edward stay up here is I don't want you to fall down the stairs if you need me ok?"

"Ok, got it. Thanks dad."

"No problem Bells. Edward." He acknowledged him and then headed downstairs to his chair no doubt to watch the game.

"I'm going to change into something else, this is starting to get really uncomfortable." Edward helped me up and then I hobbled over to my dresser to grab a tank top and a pair of old shorts. The truth was that I was just extremely hot from being so close to Edward for so long, so I needed to change into something a little lighter. I got out of the bathroom and Edward was staring at me the way he was before.

Edward averted his eyes, looking at the floor now and pinched the bridge of his nose as if in frustration.  
"Edward?"

"Yes?" he didn't look up yet.

"What's wrong?"

He still didn't look up. "It's nothing."

I could tell he was lying, especially since he wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Won't you tell me?" I hobbled over and sat next to him.

"I don't think you'll like it very much."

Wow de ja vu much? "I'd still like to know. And how do you know I wont like it?" I asked, the last time he had said that to me, it was when he finally told me his feelings for me and I certainly liked that, so maybe he was overreacting again.

"Because I'm probably going to sound like an over-possessive boyfriend."

"Why?"

He finally looked up at me and sighed. He put both of his arms on my shoulder. He was lucky that his arm was just wrapped and didn't have a sling like mine did. His hands trailed up and down my arms, giving me shivers.

"I know that you just did, but would you mind or think I was crazy if I asked you to change?"

"Why do you want me to change?" I asked; I was confused. "I'm confused." I admitted.

He kissed my cheek and then my good hand. "Bella," he whispered. "If Charlie wasn't here, I would already be showing you why you should change." He smiled a bit and his words gave me shivers again. "You have no idea how irresistible you look in that outfit."

"Irresistible how?" I asked. "I could change…" I teased him and then let out a big sigh. "I really wish Charlie wasn't here…"

"Me too love." I loved when he called me that. I could still see that look in his eyes and I really didn't want to get in trouble so I opted to change.

"You might want to close your eyes." I suggested.

"Bella, it's not _that_ bad."

I laughed a bit. "No, I meant that I'm getting up and I'm going to be hobbling around the room…and since you're having such a…problem…" I trailed off.

"Oh…you're probably right…" he admitted, smiling. "Or I could just leave…I should probably get home soon anyways…"

"No!" I said a bit too loudly and he laughed. "You can stay. I'm sure no one at your house misses you." I teased him.

"Ehh…" he shrugged.

"I'll change…" I walked into the bathroom and grabbed one of Edward's shirts that he left in my room and pulled it on, covering myself up. "This better?" I stepped out, waiting for his approval.

"Much." He smiled.

"Ok. I'll save that outfit for later." I smiled wickedly.

"You do that."

"Ok." I chuckled and gave him a quick kiss before making him get up and help me downstairs. Alice came to our door minutes later and insisted Edward come home with her. I reluctantly let him go and settled into the couch next to Charlie in his big chair. Apparently he was very uninterested in the game and had dozed off. Edward was walking out the door when I called out to him.

"Edward wait!"

"Yes love?"

"Can you help me back up the stairs?" I asked, holding out my arm for him.

"Sure. Alice," he called out to her, "I'll be right there, I'm just going to help Bella get upstairs. I'll be right there, I promise." He rolled his eyes at his sister and helped me up.

Once we were upstairs, he kissed me goodnight and put pillows around my leg and arm and sang me to sleep. He had promised Alice he would be right there, but I was so tired and starting to drift off so I couldn't even bring myself to tell him to leave. He kissed me on the lips and then the forehead, saying goodnight, before he left quietly.

I tossed and turned a bit, well not literally since I was restricted what with my casts and all, but you get the point, I couldn't sleep, once Edward left.

I was tempted to call him but I realized his phone had fallen out of his pocket onto my bed when I tried to call it. Eventually I fell asleep, dreaming of nothing in particular, for a bit.

...

My alarm went off obnoxiously early and I struggled to get dressed. Alice apparently hadn't taken into consideration my handicapped-ness when she picked out my outfit so I had to call her and get her to pick out an easier one for me to put on.

"Edward will love this." She handed me a dark blue top.

"Oh this is really pretty." I smiled, thinking of yesterday and Edward's weakness to my lack of clothes. This had a slightly risqué neck line, but figured Edward's reaction would be worth it, especially since he would fend off any other unwanted admirers.

"Bella!" Alice called out from the car.

"Coming!" I had just forgotten my necklace in the bathroom so I hobbled as fast as I could to get it. Unfortunately on the way, I dinged the side of my cast on the corner of the dresser and then continued on to stub my exposed toe.

"Ow!" I double-limped into the bathroom to grab my necklace and headed towards the stairs. But, being me, I tried to get the necklace on as I was walking down the stairs. The clasp was stuck closed and I couldn't get the chain untangled. I got down about two of the stairs when I finally got the clasp open. I was still trying to untwist the chain and the next thing I knew I was flying forward towards the ground.

...

A/N: gasp cliffy!

Goodness why must Bella be such a klutz. Tsk tsk.

Review? :) pretty please?! :)

**p.s.** anybody find the quote? theyres actually two but i didnt think either of them were that obvious so i thought i'd add two. theyre not exact like word for word. but they are still quotes. so find em?

you know you want the next chapter before everybody elseeeee :)


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: ok guys. So am I like the worst person in the world or what?

I have no idea why, but this chapter gave me major difficulties, like seriously. So today I finally decided to plow through the multiple pages in my note book that have been written and crossed out and written again. So here we go…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. However, if I kidnapped Edward would I own him? Oh I wouldn't? Darn.**

**Haha I love caitlynn's disclaimers. :) **

BPOV

Edward's strong arms caught me before I fell down the stairs.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He was almost laughing. "Wait for someone to help you next time, ok?"

"Ok." I sighed. "Alice was in a hurry though and you know how she doesn't like to be late…"

"Let's not worry so much about Alice, ok love?"

I nodded my head and he let go of me, wincing at a pain in his arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is your arm ok?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it, I'm fine." He insisted.

We walked out the where Alice was eagerly waiting in the back seat of Edward's shiny Volvo.

"Bella, guess what?!" I heard from Alice as soon as I opened the door.

"What?" I asked.

"It's Friday!!" she grinned from ear to ear. "You know what that means!"

"Awe, Alice." I complained. Ugh. I really didn't want to go on her weekely shopping trip, especially with my cast and everything.

"Bella, don't even try it." She warned.

"No, I canttt…" I dragged out the word, scrambling my mind for excuses. "I'm, I'm…"

"Going out with me." Edward finished my sentence for me and Alice looked at him questioningly.

"That's right Al. No more stealing my Bella on date night. You'll just have to go shopping some other day." He stated firmly so Alice couldn't refuse. She sighed, a clear sign of defeat, and sunk back into her chair.

Edward was pulling into the school parking lot now and I squeezed the hand he was holding as I silent 'thanks' and he squeezed back as a silent ' you're welcome and I definitely am taking you to dinner' I smiled, unbuckling my seat belt and grabbed my books, of course Edward was already opening my door.

"So what are we doing tonight?" I asked as I reached out for his hand and he helped my out.

He pursed his lips, thinking. "Would you mind terribly if I wanted it to be a surprise?"

"Uhm yes."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Bellaaa, come onnnn." He dragged out the words, whining. "Pleasee?"

I scowled and knew that he had won, he always wins.

"I really don't understand why you hate surprises so much."

"I dunno. I just don't." I shrugged. The only person I could stand surprises from was him though. But I'd never let him know, seeing as I still didn't like it, but it was slightly more bearable when he surprised me than when anyone else did.

"Well you're getting one today. So you can just put on a happy face and go with it." He teased.

I sighed extremely loudly, exaggerating a bit. "I guess…"

I turned my lock and clicked open my locker and Edward put our books in; Edward's locker didn't get much use these days. The bell rang and we parted to our separate classes.

My classes seemed to go on so long without Edward there. I was always extremely bored, but I tried to listen so I wouldn't fail my classes.

I barely even noticed the whole day had passed until my teacher called my name in sixth period.

"Bella?"

"What?" I asked and looked up to find the classroom empty. "Oh, sorry." I gathered my things and headed out to Edward's car. He was already inside and I felt the gust from the heaters as I opened the door. Edward smiled up at me as I quickly got in so the warmth wouldn't escape.

"It's so cold out there!" I shivered.

Edward took this opportunity to put his arms around me to warm me up even more and it definitely worked. He buried his face in my neck and I felt his cold nose on my shoulder.

He pulled away just in time as Alice hopped into the car and ordered us to drop her off at Rose's. We made the quick detour and then headed back to my house. I was sure that Edward had already figured out where we were going tonight because he grabbed an outfit for me from my closet, without letting me see might I add, and we headed out.

"Edward, can't I at least see what you're making me wearr?" I pleaded.

"Bellaa," he mocked me, whining back, "I want it to be a surprise."

"Well there's only so long that you can hide it from me, I do have to change some time…"

"Well then you'll just have to wait till then." Edward stated.

"Fine." I huffed and stuck my tongue out at him as he pulled up to his driveway. I couldn't believe how fast we got to his house when he was driving, since he drove so insanely fast.

He came around to my door to help me out but I refused to take his hand until he told me where we were going or what I was going to wear.

"Bella, you'll find out soon enough, can't we just get inside first?"

"No way Jose." I sat there with my arms crossed while it started to rain on Edward.

"Well now I'm going to get all wet." He looked towards the door and tried to get his keys out of his pocket. He had my books in his hand too so he couldn't quite reach his house key.

"Get out now or I'm going to come in and sit on you. I'm getting soaked here."

I just shrugged. "Should have thought about that before you decided to go all ' I want it to be a surprise' on me."

He sighed and leaned closer to me so his head was inside the car. His hair was glistening from the raindrops. "I warned you…" he said quietly and I saw the mischievous look in his eyes. Then he abruptly attacked me, keeping his promise and climbing in on top of me. He was now straddling me, trapping me to the seat.

He laughed his quiet, musical laugh and leaned in to kiss me.

He tasted and smelled amazing in the rain and I couldn't help but momentarily forget my frustration of not knowing where we were going. His lips lowered to mine, stopping my train of thought.

The wetness from the rain on his lips made him even more irresistible. He kissed me deeply, his lips moved perfectly against mine. I felt like I was melting into him. I savored the taste of his lips, running my tongue cautiously across his bottom lip. I heard him breathe deeply through his nose and he took my face in his hands and kissed me more urgently, his control slipping away from him. I brought my hands up through his hair and he brought his hand to my neck, holding my face. I knew that sooner or later we'd have to stop for air, but right now I felt like I needed him more than I need air.

He seemed to feel the same way as we continued kissing until we both reached our non-breathing capacity and finally released each other. He didn't move his hands from my neck but he leaned his forehead against mine and smiled. I'm sure his ridiculous grin mirrored mine as I sat there roaming my hands over his shoulders.

He set my lungs on fire again, kissing me in the most perfect way. I still marveled at the way we just fit into each other and my lips just naturally flowed in perfect motion with his. Suddenly my stomach dropped as grabbed my face, loosening my lips more passionately than before. It drove me crazy the way this boy kissed me.

We pulled away for a second to breathe and I decided to at least try…

"So when are we going to that place that you won't tell me?" I asked quietly and he sighed.

"Bella, Bella, Bella."

"Edward, Edward, Edward." I mimicked him. He chuckled and gave me a chaste kiss, opening the door and helping me out. I complied this time considering the fact that Edward had gotten me wet from his clothes being wet.

We got inside the house and Edward let me change, seeing as it was his fault I was wet.

But once I opened the bag that he gave me of clothes, I found nothing but a pair of jeans and a shirt. Why would I need to change if it was just into normal everyday clothes? I was confused now.

"Bella? Are you almost ready?" Edward called from downstairs; I could hear the smugness in his voice.

I pulled on the dry clothes and put my wet ones in his dryer. "Edward, why did you have me change into these clothes?" I asked, ready for the surprise to be done now.

"Because, we're going for a ride and I thought you might like something comfortable to wear. Now, we need to get going, it might take a while to get there."

I sighed and we walked out to his car.

We had been driving for a while now and I had no idea where we were going and why we would be driving for so long.

Edward held my hand the whole drive. I was very concentrated on trying to figure out where we were going and I had long since given up on asking him questions about where we were going. We drove for about four hours. No wonder Edward had suggested we leave sooner, it was starting to get dark. I looked around and the scenery was starting to become woodsy.

"Edward, where in the world are we?" I asked.

"Bella," Edward warned.

"Well now you know what you're getting yourself into when you try to surprise me. The Spanish inquisition. Damn straight." I added in that last part due to my building curiosity and frustration.

"Ok, we're here." Edward pulled off the dirt road.

"Where exactly is here?" I asked.

"You'll see." He turned off the car, smiling and came to the other side to get me.

I stepped outside and suddenly realized why this place seemed so familiar.

"Edward!" I gasped. He smiled at me. "I know where we are now." I said quietly and sure enough we walked through the trees right into our meadow.

--

A/N: aww how romanticccc! :)

Whoooooooo!!

Finalllllyyyyy. Goddd I know right…that took foreverrrr…

I seriously don't know what was wrong with me this past…week and a half or so. But I promise to be better again.

This idea totally just came to me which was what my problem was before…nothing came to me so it always seemed really forced. So I hope you guys aren't too mad about the wait.

Review? Pretty please? :)

**p.s. anyone find the quote? you know youll get the next chapter before anyone elseee...and this quote is totally easy. i didnt even plan on putting on in this chapter but i just subconciously wrote it in. so find it! you can do ittt. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: ok so I felt very inspired today because it was raining so it was like I was living in my own little Forks! So amazing. :) Sorry once again for the lateness…school and soccer and writing is just really hard. So this is it, the chapter after this will be the last. Awe, I know, tear tear, don't worry, the ending will be good. :)

**Disclaimer: are you really gonna make me say it? Ok fine…I don't own twilight. Going to cry in a corner now.**

…..

BPOV

The meadow was just as beautiful as I remembered. The rain had just stopped so it was a little wet but perfectly fine to sit on and glistening with rain drops.

I sat down right in the middle of the perfect circular grassy meadow, a big smile on my face I'm sure, and looked up at the blue sky. (Yes it was actually blue!) This must be my lucky day.

"What a perfect day." I smiled up at Edward and he sat down next to me, putting his arm around my waist.

"It is." He agreed and kissed the top of my head. He lay on the grass on his back. I sat back too, onto the cool grass and rested my head on his well sculpted abs, letting out a content sigh

"This is nice. I needed this." I closed my eyes and breathed in the nice fresh air. I loved the way it smelled after the rain. I had forgotten how easy going and care free we had all been up here at camp.

"I'm glad you think so. I certainly agree." He was playing with my hair, twisting the curls around his fingers.

This was it. This was what I loved about my life.

Ever since the whole James fiasco, I always felt like I was going a million miles an hour. Coming back here just seemed to bring peace to my life again.

I snuggled into Edward, snaking my ankles around his and relaxing into his shoulder. We just sat there for at least a few hours, who knows, it might have been more. But neither of us really cared. We were just enjoying this time. We just lay there, occasionally saying a few words or kissing, but everything was so relaxed and I wished we could stay here like this forever.

I think I fell asleep for a little bit, but I woke up to Edward's touch; I'm sure he thought I was still asleep.

His fingers gently outlined my eyes and my check, my lips and my jaw. He held my face and stroked his thumb across my cheek.

I opened my eyes slightly and smiled up at him. "How long was I out for?" I asked, sad that I had taken up our time here sleeping.

"Only about twenty minutes." He shrugged.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You look so beautiful when you sleep." His finger graced my cheek again and I blushed at his words. "Bella," he laughed at my blush. "Why do you blush every time I say something like that?"

"I don't blush _every_ time." I tried to defend myself.

"Yes you do." He smiled. "I don't see why though."

I shrugged. "When you grow up with Charlie and Emmett, you don't really hear it a lot."

"Well I'm just going to have a little talking to with your brother" he hesitated "…not too sure about Charlie. But I guess I'll just have to make sure I say it extra, to make up for all the lost times."

I rolled my eyes and he smiled his perfect crooked smile. I sat up to flick a bug off of my shoe and Edward sat up behind me, I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. He twisted his hands around my waist and kissed the back of my neck and across my shoulder, making shivers go up my spine. He heard my breathing hitch and I could feel him smiling against my shoulder.

"I love you." He breathed.

I turned around to face him. "I love you too."

"Love you more." He smiled and kissed me, cutting me off before I could argue that I loved him more.

But I pulled away quickly to make a point. "No..." he kissed me again. "Way."

"Totally…" I kissed him again. "And…completely…yes." He said as he kissed me quickly, like he couldn't decide between kissing me and telling me how much he loved me.

"No way Jose-" This kissing thing was becoming very interruptive, not that I was bothered by it.

"Yes…yes…yes."

"Nuh-uh" I voiced my objections during our kiss this time and he seemed to take it as a personal challenge. I could feel his lips smiling against mine. He kissed me deeply and I was even more blown away than usual. His hands traced around my back and pulled me closer to him.

After a short while he pulled away. "Ok, I believe you." I smiled.

"Good." His crooked smile emerged once again and I was left breathless as he came in for one last peck.

I took off my sweatshirt and Edward gave me a questioning look.

"Bella…" he started. I could see where he was going with this.

"Edward, relax, I'm just a bit warm ok?" he smiled as an apology and I laughed, looking up and frowning at the incoming clouds. "We need to come here more often." I stated. "I love it so much here."

"Ok, we will. Every other week?"

I nodded my head and smiled. "I love when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Just…what ever I want. I always feel so…doted upon." I smiled up at him and he lifted an eyebrow at me.

"As it should be." The smile reappeared. He put his arm around me and kissed at the nape of my neck, softly and gently, slowly up to my jaw and behind my ear, then back up to my cheek. By the time he got to my lips I was in a daze as usual. Edward was simply dazzling.

He moved his arms so they were around my waist and as his lips moved against mine I slowly leaned back into the grass. Edward was more or less on top of me, but also at my side…so not completely on top of me, but in a loving way, just so Edward, like I was the most fragile piece of glass in the world and he was running across a football field with me in his arms.

I looked up at him, lips wanting to be close to him again. He saw the look in my eyes and gladly complied. He licked my bottom lip and kissed me deeper. His hands held me tighter and my hands found their usual spot in his hair. His tongue clashed against mine and I held onto his hair a little tighter, wanting to be closer to him. We took a break for air after that but snuck in random pecks while smiling and catching our breaths.

We were back to sitting up now and Edward's arm was holding me tightly around the waist. I leaned into him and he kissed the top of my head again. I sighed again, for about the twentieth time today, just so happy that I didn't even know what to do with myself. Edward started kissing my neck again and then all concentration on outside thoughts was lost.

He laughed again at my breathing so I decided it was my turn now. I turned around to face him and put one of my hands through his hair. He had an adorably goofy smile on his face so I'm sure he had no idea what I was planning. I leaned up like I was going to whisper something in his ear and almost put my lips right to his ear but moved down to right under his ear, the place he always kissed me. I was very amused when I heard his breathing hitch, as mine always did, as I kissed down his neck.

One…two…three…four…five kisses down his neck and one…two…three back up to his jaw. I looked up into his eyes and saw the emerald fire in them, encouraging me to keep going. I smiled and kissed his cheek before pressing my lips softly to his. Of course, he wasn't having any of that easy stuff and he went hungrily after my lips in an almost violent manner. I smiled the biggest goofiest smile in the world against his lips.

Just then I felt a drop of rain on my cheek. I broke away from Edward to look up at the sky, and sure enough, I saw more rain drops coming. Another one fell onto my shoulder and a third on my cheek again. Edward kissed my cheek where the drop had fallen and flicked his tongue to lick it away and then smiled up at me and looked up at the sky too.

I kissed away all of the rain drops that fell on Edward's face too, and neck. We started out slowly and, quite honestly, steamy, but pretty soon it was pouring so we were more like just kissing all over each others faces. I laughed for a bit and kissed Edward chastely on the lips before getting up and running around in the rain.

Well, I wasn't exactly running, since the rain would have made me stumble even more, but I was mostly just spinning around in a circle, smiling up at the sky.

Usually I wasn't too fond of this weather, but today it seemed really nice. After a few seconds thought, I started to get dizzy so I plopped down on the grass where Edward was still sitting and holding his arms out for me.

My sweatshirt was pretty much too wet to wear now, so I opted for Edward's. I didn't want to make him take if off though, I would feel bad, so I just unzipped in and put my arms in around his waist. It was so warm. I laid my head on his chest and heard nothing but the pump pump of his heart and the occasional rain drop.

He reached his arms around me and zipped up the sweatshirt around my back. Surprisingly, it zipped all the way. I was extremely glad Edward had such big sweatshirts. It was a tad bit of a tight squeeze though. I could feel every muscle in Edward's chest as he hugged me tighter.

He leaned down to whisper what I would soon discover to be the start of a whole life time of over using compliments.

"You are without a doubt the most stunning girlfriend anyone could ever have." He smiled and kissed me shortly, starting the compliments between each kiss. "The most caring, loving and amazing, "he kissed me again "The person I love the most in the whole entire world and has my heart for the rest of eternity," about two inches before leaning in for a third time.

….

A/N: ok so? I know it's kind of a lot of fluff, but what can I say, I'm a sap. Especially when it comes to boys…or just Edward. :)

Be kind and rewind!

…I mean…review!

Pretty pleaseee? pretty pleaseeeee!!!! pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty prettyyyyy pleaseeeee!!!!!! :)


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: ok so first and foremost I want to give a huuugggeeeeeee shout out to 'kj236' for like theeee best review ever. Like seriously you have no idea, it really means the world to me. :) And if you're reading this I really wish you had an account so I could message you the next chapter!

Oh and also, I'm sure you guys will be happy to hear this…I was thinking about what I was going to write in this chapter and I had like the biggest brain blast in the world for my story…so more chapters!! Seriously like a ton more, this story isn't ending any time soon.

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still do not own Twilight. I'm working on it…but…as you can imagine…it's not going too well…**

BPOV

After a while, we got tired of the rain and Edward, being Edward, didn't want me to get sick. He also had another surprise for me and told me that we were staying here tonight. Apparently his parents loved this place so much, they had a cabin not too far away so they could take weekend trips just the two of them. They didn't need it this weekend so we got to stay in it. And of course, Edward had already asked Charlie about it and had Alice pack a bag for me with clothes and such.

So we turned off the street on a dirt road and came up on a cute little cabin. It was really small, but in a good way; very cozy. I tried to turn on a light, but the switch didn't work. Edward had a humongous flashlight though so we could see everything.

The dining room and family room were in one room and the kitchen was through a door and then the bedrooms were upstairs except for the master one which was through another door on the first floor.

"One of Carlisle's patients used to own this place." Edward told me as we put our stuff down. "He was very old, built it in the 40's when he was in college. He mentioned that he was selling it to Carlisle one day and from all that he had always said about it, Carlisle knew he was interested. He bought it for Esme on their anniversary."

"That's so sweet! Carlisle is such a charmer; you definitely get it from him."

"Thanks love." He leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. "I have to go turn on the electricity and water, can you hold the light outside for me?" So that's why the switch didn't work…He walked outside to the side of the house and I followed him, wobbling with my stupid cast, holding the flashlight. He climbed up a ladder on the side of the cabin and I held the light while he switched on the power box.

"So how do you turn on the water?"

"This way." He pointed to the back of cabin and we walked around. There was a kind of pit on the floor of the woodshed with a lever down at the bottom. Edward's arm was just long enough to reach down and pull the lever and the water from the kitchen sink started chugging out and then flowed heavily.

"Now…Carlisle said something about a loose board upstairs…" he looked around in the shed and grabbed some tools, none of which I could name if you asked me, and put them on the table.

I realized I hadn't looked at a clock in a while and now that there was one in front of me, I realized it was about ten o'clock.

"Is there anything we can cook here for dinner?" We had both lost track of time at our meadow and I didn't even realize I was hungry until now.

"Yeah I grabbed some pasta, would you mind starting it while I fix the floor upstairs?"

"I'd love to. You go fix that floor." I smiled up him and kissed his cheek.

After I had the sauce cooking and was waiting for the noodles to boil, I decided to check on Edward.

He was on his knees on the ground trying to fix one of the floorboards. He had taken off the sweater he was wearing earlier and was just wearing a wife beater now that showed his muscles perfectly. I'm not really sure why, but him fixing the floorboard was extremely hot. It was like…that fantasy of having the perfect guy to fix everything for you…the handy man. Edward smiled up at me while I was ogling.

"What?" he asked, clearly having no idea why I was staring at him.

"I don't know…" I trailed off, not really knowing how to explain it. "That's kind of hot." He smiled at laughed at this and finished the board.

"You're kind of hot." His crooked smile appeared and he kissed me softly.

I smiled as I pulled away. "I'm starving. Ready for some spaghetti?"

"Yes _please_!" He put his tools away and made some salad while I finished the pasta.

"Mmm this is really good." Edward said as he spun the noodles around his fork.

"Did Esme make this sauce? It's amazing."

Edward nodded and my cell phone rang so I got up to get it.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said before I could even answer. "Did you like the surprise? I was kind of mad at Edward for taking you on our shopping day but I let it go since he told me you guys were going up there. He can be such a loser sometimes, but he does have his good moments." She was talking a million miles an hour.

"Yeah Alice, it's really nice up here. But I didn't know that you knew! Urgh, you know I hate surprises, why don't you ever tell me?!"

"Because if I told you that would ruin it! Trust me, if you ever _need_ to know, I'll tell you."

"Fiine." I sighed.

"So do you know if you guys are going to be back by noon tomorrow?" she asked, picking up her pace again. "'Cause Rose and I wanted to go shopping, you want to come?"

"What'd you say Alice?" I pretended I couldn't hear her and blew into the phone. "Alice, we're breaking up, I don't get much service here. Hello?" I tried not to laugh as Alice was hurriedly telling me the details of the trip. "Alice? Alice?" I waited for a few seconds and pretended like I still couldn't hear her and just hung up.

Edward was laughing at me when I looked up at him. "Nice one. Can't believe I've never thought of that."

"Well, I was desperate. Seems she postponed the shopping trip just for me. Which by the way is not happening so we have to make sure we get back later than noon tomorrow."

"Whatever you say, love." He headed into the kitchen with our plates and began washing them; this cabin didn't have a dishwasher. In fact, the latest technology they had was one of those old fashioned dial phones. It was pretty entertaining until I realized that I was probably calling China or Australia.

Edward insisted that since I made the dinner I had to sit and relax while he cleaned up everything.

"Edwarddddd."

"Yes, love?" he called from the kitchen.

"Hurry uppp. I'm lonleyyy." I whined, hoping he would hurry up and crawl on this couch with me and keep me warm. It was pretty cold now since it was late.

"Almost done!" he called again.

I sighed loudly and gathered some more blankets to keep warm. After a few more minutes Edward came and snuggled on the couch with me under the blankets. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes, realizing I was more tired than I thought. Edward must have noticed because after a few minutes he asked me if I wanted to go sleep on the bed in the next room.

"Mmm…dontwannamove." I mumbled, half awake. I could feel Edward's cool breath against my face as he chuckled. The next thing I knew, he picked me up bridal-style and carried me to the bed.

"Thanksloveyou." I smiled, eyes still closed.

"I love you too Bella."

"Mmm…goodnightkiss?"

He laughed his musical laugh again and kissed me lightly.

I woke up to the pitter patter of rain on the windows and roof. Actually, it sounded like it was pouring. I didn't really care so much about the rain, but I did mind the fact that Edward wasn't next to me, but I did smell something cooking…

Edward came in, with an apron on might I add, climbed in next to me and started to sing.

"Well can't you see that it's just raining  
there ain't no need to go outside...  
But Baby, You hardly even notice  
when I try to show you  
this song is meant to keep ya  
from doing what you're supposed to  
like waking up too early  
Maybe we can sleep in  
I'll make you banana pancakes  
pretend like it's the weekend now

And we can pretend it all the time, yeah  
Can't you see that it's just raining  
there ain't no need to go outside

But just maybe,  
halaka ukulele  
mama made a baby  
Really don't mind the practice  
cause you're my little lady"

He pointed a finger playfully at me and kissed me on the cheek.  
"lady lady love me  
cause I love to lay here lazy  
we could close the curtains  
pretend like there's no world outside"

Edward got up and closed the curtains around the window.

"And we can pretend it all the time  
and can't you see that it's just raining  
there ain't no need to go outside  
ain't no need ain't no need Mmmm MMmmm  
Can't you see, can't you see  
rain all day  
and I don't mind.

The telephone singing ringing it's too early don't pick it up  
we don't need to  
we got everything we need right here and everything we need is enough  
just so easy  
when the whole world fits inside of your arms"

Edward sang as he wrapped his arms around me.  
"do we really need to pay attention to the alarm?  
wake up slow, mmm mmm wake up slow  
But baby You hardly even notice  
when I try to show you  
this song is meant to keep ya  
from doing what you're supposed to  
like waking up too early  
Maybe we can sleep in  
i'll make you banana pancakes  
pretend like it's the weekend now

And we can pretend it all the time  
Can't you see that it's just raining  
ain't no need to go outside  
ain't no need ain't no need  
rain all day I really really really don't mind  
Can't you see, can't you see,  
you gotta wake up slowwww"

By the time he finished, he had this big goofy smile on his face, simply irresistible.

"I hope you weren't kidding about the banana pancakes."

He laughed smiled. "Nope, they're almost done."

"Good." I kissed him chastely and got up.

"Wait here." Edward insisted and went into the kitchen to get plates for us.

He came back in with a beautiful spread of banana pancakes and orange juice.

I was all smiles as we ate the delicious breakfast.

And we literally did sit in bed for the rest of the day. Neither of us really cared what time it was and pretty much didn't have a care in the world.

A/N: so I pretty much really think you guys should listen to that song that Edward sings, yes it's actually a real song lol. Banana pancakes by jack Johnson. Amazing song. :)

Review porfavor?

p.s. OME IM GOING TO MEET ROBERT PATTINSON ON MONDAY!!!!!!!! SOOO EXCITEDDDDDD. :))))))))


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: ok sorry for the delay guys…but I promise I have a good excuse. See the thing is…I kind of ditched school on Tuesday and went to see the twilight movie, yeah that right three days earllyyyyy, it was a special screening. AND IT WAS AMAZINGGGGGG. No joke guysss. LOVEEE ITTTTT

But yeah since I snuck out I got grounded and couldn't update Tuesday night like I had planned…

I'll tell you guys more about it at the end…and about SEEING ROB PATTINSON!!!

Hehe

**Disclaimer: yes, its true, after all this time I still do not own Twilight. I feel like such a failure.**

EPOV

"Bella?" I asked, lying on my side next to her watching he rest after our breakfast.

"Hmm?" she asked, eyes still closed.

I hesitated, trying to word this the right way. I chickened out. "I love you." She smiled and curled to my side, reaching up and giving me a small peck.

"I love you too."

I hesitated again. "How…_much_ do you love me?"

She looked up at me opening her eyes and had a puzzled look on her face. "Edward…" I think she could tell where I was going with this. ""What did you do?" she knew me too well.

"Well…here's the thing…I _might_ have lead my loving sister to believe that you would come to a Sunday night dinner with my grandparents…and she _may_ have made me agree to get you back by tonight so you can go get something to wear bright and early with here tomorrow. But I think I'm allowed to come so I'll hold her back as much as I can." I added that last part in to make it a little better.

"Ehhghh." She wined, "not againnn!!! I thought I was so smart getting out of it yesterday but little did I know you had already doomed me! Every time that Alice takes me somewhere she makes me try on a million things, none of which I would ever wear in this reality and those dressing rooms and colors, all of the itchy fabrics and—wait." Some realization seemed to dawn on Bella as she abruptly snapped out of her tangent. "Your grandparents?"

"Yes." I didn't really see what she hadn't understood about that part of it.

"I'm going to…meet them?" I couldn't quite decipher the meaning behind her tone.

"Is that a problem…?" I asked tentatively.

"Well…no…but what if they don't like me?"

"They will adore you." My I could see where my parents and I got it from, my grandparents were amazing people.

"I don't know…"

"Bella, love, trust me. It's no big deal."

"Okay." She paused for a second. "…So what about the Alice thing? We have to be back by tonight?"

"She'd prefer it that way, yes."

"Alright. Well I know there's no way I'm getting out of that…when do we have to leave?"

"It takes about four hours to get home so probably no later than six…or sometime after we have dinner."

"Ok, well let's get up and do something. What time is it?"

"A little after noon." I responded.

"Meadow?" I smiled and hopped up, holding my hand out for her and helped her out. She went into the bathroom to change and we were soon out the door.

It was a pretty nice day outside so we decided to walk there, I had to help Bella out a few times, save her from herself, but overall she did pretty good; Alice had packed her boots for walking like this.

She asked me a bit more about my grandparents and I told her a few stories about them. Both pairs of my grandparents were coming tomorrow, Carlisle and Esme's parents. I hoped Bella wouldn't be too overwhelmed but she seemed to be feeling better about it after I told her a bit about them.

"I really hope they like me…I've never met anyone in your family…besides the people I already knew…"

"Trust me, they love you already. Just the fact we've been happy together for so long will make them happy, and they're my grandparents, they have to be happy."

"That's true…" she laughed, "I wonder if I'll be able to tell if they're faking it or not."

"Well, they won't have any reason to fake it, but my grandmother on Esme's side is a horrible liar, you can see it on her face. My grandpa always calls her out on it. They act like cute little kids, kind of bickering. It's pretty entertaining." I smiled at all the memories I had of them when I was little; I hadn't seen either pair of grandparents in at least three years. "But my grandpa on Esme's side is just as bad. My grandma says that after 56 years together, she can always tell if my grandpa really likes the outfit she's wearing or if he just pretends."

"56 years?" she smiled and squeezed my hand and rested her head on my shoulder. "That's so sweet."

She was quiet for a minute, thinking I guess. "Do you think we'll be together that long?" she asked, all of the love for me swimming in her deep brown eyes.

"I know we will." I smiled and leaned in to kiss her passionately. She smiled against my lips and teased me a bit, not opening her mouth.

"So confident are we?" she giggled, knowing fully how she was frustrating me, in a cute way.

I nodded my head, smiling, and decided to drive her crazy too.

Of all of our moments kissing, we had definitely learned each other's 'sweet spots' so I decided to try that. I kissed her for a bit to distract her first; starting at her neck and working my way agonizingly slowly up to her mouth.

I had my hands around Bella's waist so I moved one of the hands in more towards the center of her stomach right above where her jeans rested on her hips and began to move my thumb slowly around in a circle right there. And of course this ingenious plan worked and she opened her mouth, simultaneously letting out a shaky breath. My tongue traced her lips and explored her mouth as she kissed me back faster.

We had been walking around in the forest, eventually planning on getting to our meadow…but now I could really care less if we ever made it there.

Although I had been the one teasing her, Bella was clearly in control of this kiss. She had me backed up against a tree and I could feel every curve of her body on mine.

"Bella…"

She pulled away and smiled up at me. "I love it when you do that."

"I love it when you do everything." She smiled and kissed me again.

We went back to walking and eventually made it to our meadow with a few random kisses here and there.

We spent a big portion of the day in our meadow just like yesterday but we got really hungry so we walked back to the cabin and I took Bella out to lunch to a restaurant. It was the closest one to our cabin and I used to love it when I was little and Carlisle and Esme took us with them to the cabin. There was an old waitress that I recognized when I got there and she hardly recognized me. She was the cutest little petite, frail old loving woman.

"Is that my little Edward Cullen? My how you've grown!" she squealed and proceeded to pinch my cheeks. After a few seconds she realized Bella was with me.

"Deli, this is Bella. Bella, this is Delarosa, Deli for short."

"Pleased to meet you!" Deli squeezed Bella's hand.

"So does Edward come here often?" Bella asked, clearly confused as to how Deli knew me so well.

"Yes dear! Why this young one used to stir up quite a ruckus with Ali. I'll tell you," she leaned in towards Bella and cupped her hand jokingly even though I could still hear her; "Those kids, they go crazy with crayons. And hide and go seek…don't even get me started! They had the chefs playing for hours!"

Bella laughed and smiled up at me.

I shrugged. "What can I say…It was all Alice's idea." I smiled playfully and Deli sat us at a table.

"Won't you sit with us Deli?"

"Oh! Why I couldn't! I have much too much work to do!"

"Don't be silly, we'd love for you to join us!" Bella chimed in.

"Well….oh alright!" she smiled and sat down next to Bella. I loved how they got along so well. I couldn't wait until Bella met my grandparents; I was certain it would be just like this and I was so excited.

"So…" Deli trailed off suggestively. "Tell me about you kids. How long have you two been together?" Deli loved these ushy gushy personal lovey dovey stories.

In true Edward and Bella fashion, we answered in unison.

"Five months and fifteen days." Bella looked up at me, extremely happily shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"I didn't know you paid so much attention." The smile was loving and…appreciative on her face.

"Well, I do." I smiled back and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Ooh! That is just too darn cute!" she squeezed both of our hands.

"So how long have you two been up here? And why haven't you paid poor old Deli a visit yet?"

"My deepest regrets Deli, but Bella and I were just having some relaxing time. I meant to introduce you two sooner, but time got away from us. Don't worry though; we've only been here since yesterday. But we do have to leave tonight…Alice has shopping plans for the morning."

"Oh, sure. Well, fine, I guess you two are off the hook this time but make sure to visit more next time!"

"We will, we promise." Bella assured her.

Deli had a short lunch with us but had to get back to her work. It was nice to catch up with her but also sad because I realized how much I really didn't get to see her anymore. I made a mental note to come every time Bella and I came up, which would now be once a month. Deli was very happy to hear that.

Regretfully, we had to leave. Deli sent her regards on to the rest of my family, and the rest of Bella's and we were on our way.

Bella slept most of the ride home, having very vocal dreams about Alice taking her shopping, it was quite amusing.

"Bella," I tried to wake her once we got home.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love. We're home."

"No, no shopping." She frowned, her eyes still closed, not fully awake yet.

"I'll carry you inside, you rest." I walked around the car and carried Bella inside. I set her on the bed, kissed her forehead and headed back downstairs to get our things.

"Edward! You're back!" Alice was hopping with excitement.

"Yes Alice, but Bella is sleeping. You'll have your way with her tomorrow, let her sleep for now."

"Okay fine…" Alice sighed and went off to find Jasper. I heard the beginning of her conversation with Jasper on the phone, something do with the fact that she had already made a list…yadah, yadah…

Tomorrow would definitely be interesting.

….

A/N: yay! So what will happen when Bella meets Edward's grandparents?!

Exciting stuff. :) REVIEW=LOVE :)

Ok so for all who have been asking…here's what happened with the meeting rob and the seeing the movie on Tuesday….

Many of you have probably heard about the rob pattinson signing fiasco in san Francisco, but to put it into simplest terms… I woke up at five, got there around seven, waited in line for like and hour, near the back…there were like three thousand people there. People in the front formed a mob and people got hurt so it got cancelled.

But later in the day rob announced that he would still be there so my friends and I drove back (without my parents knowing tehe) but we did not have the wristbands needed to actually meet rob. So we stood outside the hot topic store and saw rob from about 20 ft away when he left. IT. WAS. AMAZING. BEST DAY MY LIFE...WELL TIED WITH SEENING THE MOVIE..BUT STILL AMAZINGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!

And he is definitely just as hot in person. Believe me. His hair. His naturally crooked smile. Sexyyyyyy. :)))))

Sigh

Ok so…when we were leaving, a lady from summit entertainment gave us tickets to go to a special screening of twilight on Tuesday the 18th so, of course we did…but my parents decided to not let me go.

And they told me I couldn't go the day before.

So, like any hard core twilight fan would, I went anyway. Ditched school and brunch (like after second period out of six) and got on bart to san Francisco. Waited in line all day, made a lot of friends…haha yeah it was amazing. And the movie was sooooooo goooooddd!!!!!! Definitely worth all the trouble I'm in. but seriously, they stayed true to the book and it was perfect. And regardless of whether we all like it or not, go see it. Its our movie. And I love it.

Butttt…since I wasn't allowed to go…now im grounded. But the funny thing is that I'm still allowed to use my computer but im not allowed to go on any twilight sights…so this right here is grounding violation…but yeah I love you guys so much I'm risking it.

So basically, even though I'm not allowed to, I'm going to be on more and try to get the story moving faster…cause it's been pretty slow lately.

Thanks for listening to my rant.

Review!!!! :)


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: ok sorry guys I'm still grounded so it's hard to get on the computer…but I'm trying my best for all my lovely readers :) and i swear i had this document sitting open on my coputer for the last like two days, but i could never get it to be finsihed just right. so here we go...

**Disclaimer: Why must I be tortured to admit every time I put up at chapter and come once again to the realization that I don't own twilight?! :(**

BPOV

This whole day has been miserable. Alice woke me up at 8 am and we got to the mall before it was even open!

We shopped miserably for six hours! I found something to wear after about two hours but Alice took a lot longer and then ended up making me stay, insisting that we catch up some more since we missed 'shopping Friday' I have long since learned to give into Alice, but that still doesn't make it any more enjoyable. And to top it all off, Edward hadn't come with us; he was instructed to go shopping with Jasper and Emmett. I was pretty sure Alice had mapped out what stores they were to go to but apparently I need more help then they do so Alice stuck with me.

So its been about eight hours now since I was dragged so rudely out of bed, and away from Edward with the evil little pixie. And since Edward and the boys are taking even longer, I have to go with Alice so she can help them. Great.

"Jasper?" Alice was talking on the phone. "I'm going to come and help you guys, we need to be home by four…" Wait did she just say four?! I cannot and will not stay here for three more hours. "Ok, we'll be there in a few."

"Alice? Please tell me we're not really staying here until four."

"Bella, I'm sure the boys are almost done, four is just a precautionary deadline."

"Ok, so what store are we off to?"

"Men's Warehouse on the third floor."

We headed up to the third floor, which was kind of difficult due the amount of excess baggage we had, literally. Alice had four bags but she stuck me with six. And the people walking around here were surprisingly rude and never politely moved out of our way so we had to maneuver through all of them.

When we got to Men's Warehouse, I saw Jasper and Emmett in front of a mirror by the dressing rooms. I busted out laughing because they were both trying on nice jackets with slacks but I think they had the wrong ones. Emmett's sleeves were too long and his pants were extremely tight and long, he was stepping on the bottoms of them. Jasper's jacket and pants were too short and loose.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, are you sure you're not wearing Jasper's outfit? Because neither of those outfits fit you guys."

"Oh…" Jasper seemed to understand and they both went back into the changing room.

"Where's Edward?" I asked no one in particular.

"Back here." I heard his voice muffled from the dressing room. "Just a second." I heard some ruffling of clothing and he came out in nice black pants and buttoning a white shirt. His momentarily exposed muscles made me a bit happier.

"Hello love." That made me even happier. And so did the kiss.

"Hi." I was turned to mush like always.

"Are you finished with your shopping?"

"Yes, finally. I was hoping you guys wouldn't take too long…I've had enough of this mall to last a life time."

He laughed and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll hurry, I promise."

"Kay." Edward walked back to the dressing rooms and I followed him, sitting down on a chair right outside Edward's room and directing my attention to Alice and Jasper.

"But Jazzy, don't you think your tie should match my dress?" she pouted.

"I guess so Alice, what color is your dress?"

"…I don't know which one I'm going to wear yet. Just get a blue one and a red one. I'll wear which ever one I don't wear next time and then we'll already have a matching tie." She smiled at her plan.

"Okay, come with me to find the red, is your dress dark red or shiny red?" Being with Alice has taught Jasper way too much about clothes.

"I'll get it out of the bag…" Alice and Jasper walked towards the tie section. "Oh, wait. I need to give this to Edward." She had a zipped up bag with a hanger on it, some sort of clothing for him.

"I'll give it to him." I offered, holding out my hand.

She hesitated. "No Bella, you can't see it. It's a surprise! Edward hasn't seen your dress and you don't get to see what he's going to wear either." Alice with her traditions. She always insisted we didn't see what the other was going to wear and then when the special time came and we all went out or had dinner we could oogle at our men.

"But Jasper already knows what you're going to wear!" I whined.

"The dress isn't the only thing I'm wearing that will be a surprise." She smiled.

"Nuff said." I pulled back my hands and she handed Edward the bag.

Once Alice walked back to Jasper I tried to stare down the curtain separating me from Edward, willing it to open.

"So what does it look like?" I tried to get it out of him.

"It's nice I guess…" I could tell by the tone in his voice that he knew he was torturing me.

"Oh come onnnn." I really just wanted to see what was so special about this outfit that I couldn't see it.

"You can come in if you want to." I could still hear the smile in his voice so I got up to look. But once I opened the curtains I saw that he had already changed out of it and pouted.

He closed the curtain behind me, leaving us in a very small space.

"What? I didn't say you could see it…you know Alice and her rules." He was still smiling. The only reason I didn't mind was that he hadn't put on his shirt yet so my heart was kind of racing.

"Well fine then, I'll never let you peek at my dresses again." I stuck out my tongue and then kissed him.

"That's no fair, I always look the same, but Alice always gets you beautiful dresses." Oh, if only he knew how so not true that was. Edward always looked breathtakingly handsome in his nice shirts or jackets.

"So not true, you get all the fancy shirts." I smiled and he kissed me lightly again.

"Mmm, I missed you today. I hate shopping with Alice, but its better when you're there." I was still tired, but Edward always took my mind off of things.

"Agreed. Let's make Alice go with both of us. No more of this one on one time with Alice, I need you more than she does."

"Edward?" Alice called. "How does it look?"

"Oh shoot." Edward sat me on the little bench in the dressing room. "Put your feet up so she doesn't see you."

Edward grabbed the bag again pulled out the clothes. He took off his jeans, leaving him in just his boxers and then pulled on the pants. I nearly had a heart attack. He grabbed the shirt and swiftly put it on, buttoning it up quickly. "One sec Al." he called out to her. He stepped out, closing the curtain behind him and walked to Alice. "Oh that's prefect!" she sighed. "What would you do without me?"

"I would die." Edward joked.

"You know you would." She smiled. "Ok, go change; Bella probably wants to get out of here. Where is she anyways?"

"Oh, she…went to go put some money in the parking meter for my car. She'll be right back."

I could hear Edward walking back towards the room and smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"I got to see you in your clothes before Alicee." I sang.

"Just remember that next time I ask you what you're wearing." He smiled.

"Okay." I smiled and stood up to kiss him.

His lips were as tempting as always and I longed for more. His hands snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him but I pulled away for a second.

"…Don't want to crinkle your nice clothes…"

He continued kissing me. "I don't care…you can…crinkle my clothes…whenever you want to." He smiled against my lips but then pulled away to change quickly. "But Alice would kill me." He smiled sheepishly.

"True." I laughed.

"Shh, she might hear you." I picked up his shirt and handed it to him; he pulled it over his head. I shamelessly gawked at him again as he changed and then we shuffled out of the dressing room to head home.

Alice made me start getting ready the second we got home and pretty much had me locked inside the bathroom.

"Alicee. Are we almost donee?" I whined.

"Relax Bellaa. Let me just finish your hair and you'll be free."

I sighed and waited impatiently and then decided to text Edward. He was just sitting around in his room as bored as I was.

B: SOS!

E: Haha, isn't Alice nearly done by now?

B: If I have to be in here one more second, I swear to God I'm going to strangle Alice.

E: Please don't, Jasper will give me such a hard time about it. I'll come up to save you.

B: Please and thank you!

"Alice!" I heard Edward come up the stairs and knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Please release Bella now; she's endured enough for today."

"Fine." She sighed. "Any word from the grandparents yet?" she asked as she packed up all her beauty supplies.

"Nana and Papa just got off their plane so they'll be here in about two hours; Carlisle went to go pick them up." It was kind of funny hearing Edward saying 'Nana' and 'Papa' since he's older than most children who say that. He walked in as he continued. "Esme said grandma and grandpa decided to drive after all so they'll be here in four hours or so."

"Ok, plenty of time to get ready later." Alice seemed reassured.

"Oh no, no way Alice. I'm as ready as I'll ever be. No way I'm spending one more second in this bathroom." I protested.

"Fine Bella, although I really don't know why you are always so unwilling…Can you get Rosalie so she can help me finish up?"

"Sure." What ever it took to get away from the death trap of all that is Alice.

"Rose! Alice wants you!" I called down the stairs to Rose who was sitting on the couch with Emmett.

"Ok, I'll be up in a sec!"

I walked with Edward to his room and plopped down on his comfy black couch. He sat next to me and put his arm around me to which I automatically responded by leaning in closer, my hair being the only thing slightly holding me back.

"You look lovely." Edward noted as his nose brushed up and down my neck.

"I hope your grandparents think so."

He kissed belong my ear. "I don't care what they think; I'm not sharing you with anyone." He chuckled against my neck when my breathing became irregular. He looked up into my eyes, searching for something in them. I guess he found what he was looking for and slowly came closer to my lips to kiss me sweetly.

Before we could get too carried away, we heard a shriek from the bathroom and the fire alarms went off.

We hopped up and ran to the bathroom where we saw Alice and a fire.

"Alice?! What happened?!" Edward shouted over the beeping of the fire alarm.

"MY HAIR!!!" Alice shrieked and ran out of the room.

I looked over at Rose questioningly while Edward reached around for the button on the fire alarm to go off.

"Jasper came in and they were fooling around and she left the straightener on the bottom of her hair too long and it caught on fire."

"Her hair caught on fire?! How bad is it?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure…" Rose walked off to Alice's room and I followed.

I could hear Alice's sobs from across the hall. She was shuffling around her room, it seemed like she was looking for something.

"Where…ss my ph-pphone?"

"Honey, I think you left it at Bella's house." Rose tried to gently calm her down.

"I have to… I have to get it." I could see as Alice turned around that a big chunk of her hair had been burned and her scalp was very red. She left without another word and Rose and I followed her. She found her phone on the couch and was calling someone.

"Is she ok?" Jasper whispered from behind me.

"I don't know…she's calling…someone."

"Celeste?" Alice sniffled. "It's me. Do you have a chair open?"

"Celeste?" I asked Jasper.

"Her hair dresser." Jasper told me as if it was a 'no-duh.'

"Ok, thanks."

"Alice wait!" Jasper called after her as she walked outside to her car. She just started sobbing again and scurried to her car. Rose and I caught up to her and got in the car, Jasper kind of just stood at the front door with the saddest look on his face. It reminded me of the look Edward gave me back when James attacked me after I told Edward to go away. Despite the fact that it was Jasper instead of Edward giving the look, it still broke my heart.

"Alice, honey, don't shut him out." Alice knew what Rose was talking about.

"Rose!? Do you see this?! Do you see this?!" Alice held on to her burnt and falling out side of hair and started crying again.

"Shh, it's ok Alice. Rose is right though…" I didn't want to push her.

"I don't want to talk about it now."

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride to where ever this Celeste was. We pulled up to an extremely high-end salon.

"Alice!" someone who I'm assuming was Celeste welcomed Alice with open arms. "Oh honey what happened?! Don't you worry dolly, we'll fix that right up."

"Thanks." Alice sniffled again and went to take a seat. Rose and I sat in the waiting area and read some magazines and then Edward called me.

"Hey love, where are you guys?"

"We're at…where ever Alice's hair salon is." I hadn't really paid attention to how we got here.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She's in good and very capable hands."

"Ok, well my grandparents will be here very soon…"  
"I'm sorry; I really don't know when Alice will be done…"

"That's alright. You'll be back eventually; Jasper and I will just visit with them until you guys get here."

"Ok, I'm sorry, I didn't really know where Alice was going...or that it would take long."

"Don't worry about it…oh my grandparents that are driving in are calling me right now, last time they called they said they were only twenty minutes away, I should tell them what's going on- love you."

"I love you too, bye."

Rose and I sat around and waited for a while longer and then one of the hair stylists with no one to work on began talking to Rosalie.

"…Why darling, with those natural highlights, what you really need are some more layers, thinned to the bottom to accentuate those lovely cheek bones."

Rose turned to me. "Bella, do you mind?"

"No, go right ahead, I'll just be here." I smiled at her, letting her know it was fine.

"Ok, do you want to get your hair cut too?"

"No that's ok, Alice spent so much time on it, and I wouldn't want to…provoke any more emotion out of her."

"…Good point. Ok I'll be back in a little bit."

I continued flipping through a magazine for the next five minutes…it was pretty boring. I looked up and watched the cars drive by through the windows and a few interesting looking people walked by too. An old woman came in and sat next to me, she smiled at me as she sat.

"Hello, are you waiting for anyone?"

"Oh no, I'm just waiting for my two friends to finish up getting their hair done."

"Yours looks lovely. Who did it?"

"Thanks. Well actually, my friend over there did it earlier." I pointed over to Alice. "She had a bit of a…crisis and we had to make an emergency detour over here."

"Oh, I took a detour and came here too. What happened to your friend's hair?"

I'm not really sure why, but this woman seemed really nice, I felt like I was sitting there catching up with my own grandma.

"Well, she was a bit distracted while she was straightening her hair and it caught on fire. She has one of those power irons so it gets pretty hot…"

"Oh that's terrible!"

"Yeah, she was pretty upset."

"Bella?" Alice called, she was sitting in a chair with her eyes closed and Celeste was doing her hair.

"Sorry," I turned to the woman and then walked over to Alice; she was on the other side of the room. "Yes?"

"Can you call…the boys; I don't really want to talk to anyone right now."

"Sure thing." I went and sat back down next to the woman I was talking to.

"Bella, that's a pretty name." she smiled.

"Thanks." My smile mirrored hers.

"Jasper, it's Bella."

"Are you still with Alice?"

"Yeah."

"She won't answer any of my calls…"

"I know Jasper, I'm sorry. She said she doesn't really want to talk to anyone right now."

"Alright, but you guys are all ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for them to be finished."

"Them?"

"Yeah Rose decided to get her hair done too."

Jasper chuckled. "That's Rose for you…ok well Edward said the grandparents took a detour so he's going to meet them and you at the hair salon."

"Oh, ok."

"Edward's calling me..."

"Ok, bye."

I sighed and slumped into my chair.

"Rough day?" the woman asked.

"Yes. I had to go shopping all day. I hate shopping. My hair took hours to do and now the people it was done for won't even see it because I'm sitting here in a hair salon instead of having dinner with my boyfriends' grandparents and they're probably going to hate me anyways. I'm so nervous; I had a nightmare about it last night. And what if they do hate me? I mean it's not like Edward's going to disown his family so it's either they like me or I'm gone. But would Edward really do that, I mean I know I wouldn't, I only have one pair of grandparents, but if they didn't like Edward I'd pretty much tell them to deal with it-"

"Honey." The old woman chuckled at me. "Breathe." She was right, I was pretty much rambling. It's what I do when I'm nervous or stressed, which I am both right now.

Just then Edward walked in through the doors.

"Oh, when did you get here?" I looked at him questioningly and was very confused when the woman sitting next to me answered. "A few minutes."

"Oh." He turned to me. "So Bella, I see you've met my grandma."

…..

A/N: Haha ok so I just thought it'd be funny if Bella met one of the grandmas without knowing it was actually them…just a random old nice lady. :)

So review! Pretty please! This chapter was so long…I just couldn't condense it but I didn't want it to be two chapters either…so consider it a present from me to you.

Oh and something really funny…yeah sorry I haven't updated…I had to write this huge persuasive speech…but it was really funny cause I was typing it and the subject of my paper is like schools and so I kept using the word 'education' and it was hilarious because like as a reflex when ever I press the 'ed' I always automatically type out 'Edward' lol. So I had to keep deleting all the 'edward's in my paper.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: ok so I am happy to report that things in my life aren't too crazy right now so I've had a lot more time to write this. And also as a side note, I have an outline for a new story, its based on the new Taylor swift album 'fearless' and each chapter will be based on a song from the album, I just couldn't help but picture Edward and Bella in every song of that album. Lovee itt! :) But since I already have an outline written up, I'll probably end up doing the story over winter break so it'll be done in a week or two. So watch out for that, it has been really fun to write so far so I hope you guys will like it.

Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: Dear Santa, All I want for Christmas is Twilight.**

…**Santa hasn't written back yet. What? Don't look at me that way. He just has a lot of letters to read! Sheesh.**

BPOV

"Your…" oh gosh. "…Grandma?"

"Yeah…" Edward stood in front of us.

"Oh, well, we hadn't…officially met."

"I'm sorry Bella dear," Edward's Grandma cut in. "I'm Elizabeth Masen, glad to meet you. I didn't mean to trick you or anything, I just like meeting people without…pressure or pretenses. It's a better way to get to know someone." She smiled so brightly I couldn't help but not be mad at her.

"Oh, uhm…okay."

"Edward she's lovely. Very friendly too."

"Glad you think so." Edward smiled.

I was really glad Elizabeth hadn't said anything about how I had been rambling panickedly to her for the past few minutes.

"Now come over here and give your grandma a hug!" Edward chuckled, walking over to kiss her on the cheek and then sat on the other side of me.

"Grandma Liz!" Rose walked towards us and hugged Elizabeth. One of the things I love about the Cullen's, they always treat everyone like family, especially Me, Rose, Jasper and Emmett.

"Rosalie! My dear, is it possible that you have become even more stunning since I last saw you?!"

"Maybe." She shrugged and smiled.

"So…is Alice alright?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"She'll be fine." Rose assured us.

"Oh that poor dear, Edward and Bella told me what happened."

Rose nodded. "I'll go tell her you're here. She's probably done by now."

"Grandma? Where's grandpa?" Edward asked.

"Oh! I nearly forgot about him!" Elizabeth laughed. "He didn't really approve or want to partake in coming inside to see Bella so he's waiting in the car. He's such a spoil sport."

Just then Alice walked back out, her eyes and cheeks were still read and puffy from crying but her hair actually looked pretty good. It had been short before, a lot of layers not enough to touch her shoulders, but now it was thinner on the sides, the side that had been burnt was slightly en even, but it still looked really cute, some I'm sure only Alice would pull off.

"Oh Alice, it looks wonderful!" Elizabeth scurried happily over to her granddaughter and hugged her.

"Thanks grandma. Celeste did do a pretty good job." She smiled back at Celeste.

"Come back when ever you need to honey, I'll have that extra hold moose in by next week."

"Ok, thanks."

"Bye now!" Celeste waved as we walked out. Edward held the door open for all of us and took my hand as I passed him.

"Always the gentleman." Elizabeth smiled.

"That's the way my favorite grandma taught me."

"You're darn right I did!" She laughed.

"So you're the one I should thank." I nudged her with my elbow.

"My pleasure dear. Good to know its actually being used."

"Yeah, yeah." Edward shrugged it off. "So where did grandpa park?"

"I'm not sure…I thought I saw him pull into this parking lot…"

Edward looked around. "Do you think one of us should take you home? I don't have my cell phone on me to call him."

"Neither do I, mines in the car." Elizabeth said.

"Me either." Rose and I had left so fast in order to keep up with Alice that I didn't have time to grab my phone.

"Well, I guess so then. Alice has her phone, but I can't remember his number off the top of my head, he just got I changed."

"You can ride with me and Bella." Edward offered.

"Oh, thanks honey. Alright let's get home. No need to keep your mother waiting any longer, I'm sure your grandpa will make it back eventually."

We walked towards Edward's Volvo and he opened the back door and the passenger door for me and his grandma. I wasn't really sure if she'd want the passenger seat or the back seat so I walked a few steps shorter and waited to see where she sat.

"I'll let you have the front seat so you can be next to Edward." She smiled.

I have to admit, I was really glad I had met her without knowing it was her because she was a really warm and nice person. I might have been too nervous to notice if I had met her at Edward's house.

"Thanks." Edward closed both of our doors for us and then we were on our way.

"So Bella, do you go to the same school as Edward?"

"Yeah, we don't have too many classes together though; Edward's too much of a smarty-pants."

"Excuse me, I can hear you, you know. And I prefer the term academically gifted thank you very much."

"Sure, sure." Elizabeth laughed. "So what classes are you taking Bella?"

"Right now I'm taking English, History, Chemistry, Creative Writing, Algebra II/Trig., and Photo. But creative writing is a semester class and the semester ends at the end of January so I'll be switching into journalism in a few weeks."

"Oh that's exciting! I was I journalist when I was younger."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, I was the cream of the crop at that newspaper; I wrote some investigation pieces."

"Well I don't know if I want to be a writer, but it's definitely a fun class."

Edward pulled into their driveway and the nerves washed over me again. Edward's grandpa, Elizabeth's husband, was standing against his car drinking a cup of coffee.

"After all these years together, he leaves me for a cup of coffee!" Elizabeth joked as she got out of the car.

"I got you one too dear!" Her husband walked towards us with another cup in his hand.

"What, nothing for me?" Edward asked. His grandpa laughed and shook his hand before pulling him in for a hug.

"Bella, this is my grandpa Edward Senior, grandpa this is my girlfriend Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella, and please, call me Ed."  
"Ok, nice to meet you too Ed."

"So let's get our things from the car, shall we?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Edward and I will get them; you ladies can head on inside."

Inside Emmett and Rose were talking to Esme while she cleaned around the kitchen.

"Esme, dear, how are you?"

"I'm great Elizabeth, how are you?"

"I little tired," She admitted, "But happy to be here!"

"Good!" Esme smiled as she hugged her. "So how long do you think you and Ed need to get ready? I think the kids are starting to get hungry,"

"Yes we are!" Emmett interrupted.

"-and Carlisle will be home any minute." Esme continued.

"Well, that depends, where are we going?" I could definitely see where Alice got her personality from.

"Do you remember that restaurant we went to last time you came here?"

"Oh that nice Italian place?"

"Yes, that one."

"Oh sure. Ok I'll be ready in about 15 minutes? And I think Ed doesn't really need any time."

"Ok we'll plan on leaving once Carlisle gets back…where is Ed?"

"He's outside getting my bags with Edward."

"Ok, when they come in, tell them to put your things in the guest room upstairs."

"So Bella, do you want to go upstairs to change?" Rose asked.

"Sure." We walked upstairs and found a thankfully happier Alice already putting on her makeup.

"Hey Al, you feeling better?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "It sucks but there's nothing I can really do about it so I've just decided to try to make the best of it."

"Well, you're certainly more cheery." Rose noted.

"Yeah, I talked to Jasper. He always knows just what to say." She smiled.

"That's good Al." It was really sad to see them not talking, even for the little amount of time it was.

"So how do you like the grandparents so far?" Alice asked.

"They're really nice, especially Elizabeth. If the other pair of grandparents is like these them I'm sure I'll be fine."

"That's good. Edward told me that you were really nervous. I was too when I first met Jasper's family." She finished putting on her eyeliner and passed to Alice.

She put some on me and I watched as she put it on and then moved on to touch ups on my hair.

"Hold on a second. I think I'm having an epiphany here." I thought about it for a second more.

"Bella?"

"So…the flat iron…and then the curler and then the smaller curler?"

Alice and Rose burst out laughing.

"Girls are you almost ready?" Emmett called from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" Rose shouted back and quickly finished her makeup.

We headed out to dinner; we went in a few cars but Edward and I got his to ourselves.

"Thanks for doing all of this Bella," Edward squeezed my hand, "It really means a lot to me."

"No problem. I have to admit I was really nervous before but Elizabeth and Ed are really nice."

"And Esme's parents and Carlisle are meeting us there."

"What are they like?" I asked.

"I think you'll love them. They're definitely the cutest couple ever."

"Besides us." I smiled.

"Yes, besides us. And they bicker like an old married couple all the time…which is what they are but it's really cute."

"Well seeing as they're part of your family I don't think I could ever find a reason not to like them."

"That's the spirit!" Edward laughed. "Where was that attitude this morning?!" he joked. "I think I saw it under our bed."

My heart swelled at the fact he thought of so many things in his life as 'ours'. Charlie had taken on the night shift at the station for the past month or so, so I really did pretty much live at Edward's house now. It made me sad that Charlie was never around and our house was always empty, so we went over there sometimes, but most days I was just fine at the Cullen's.

"Haha, very funny." We pulled up to the restaurant and I could see Edward's other grandparents were waiting outside with everyone else.

"Hi, you must be Bella. I'm Marie."

"And I'm Charles." I shook both of their hands and we headed inside.

We had a really nice dinner, Marie and Charles were exactly like Edward had described them and I couldn't help but see myself as Marie in 50 years and Edward as Charles. They were a lot like us, we would be lucky to be like that when we were older. Conversation flowed surprisingly easily and everyone got along.

"Home." Edward sighed as he flopped on the bed. "That was a tiring dinner."

"This was a tiring day."

"And school tomorrow."

"Ugh, don't remind me." I crawled in next to Edward and he was soon fast asleep so I turned off the lights and dozed off, relieved this day was finally over.

…

A/N: so what did you guys think? I really love it when you guys review, even the simplest ones mean a lot to me. And I put in a quote in again, so you guys know the rules. The quote is pretty obvious…so why not tell me and get the next chapter before everyone else right?

Right!

Happy reviewing!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: ok so much for not being busy…yeah sorry about that. Definitely more once I get off for winter break though. Ok and I swear I was gonna post this last night but my friend told me she saw twilight online and since I've only seen it once I got distracted watching it lol.

**Disclaimer: Santa hasn't answered my letter yet…so I still don't own Twilight or Edward.**

BPOV

"School time! School time! SCHOOL TIME!!!" Alice yelled, dancing through our room. "Wakey wakey!"

"Go away Alice!" Edward and I both yelled. She danced out of the room and I didn't even have to open my eyes to know that she had a huge smile on her face.

"At least we'll never need to waste money on an alarm clock." Edward and I were both completely awake now.

"I guess…" I sighed. "We might as well get up. I know I'm not falling back to sleep in the next thirteen minutes."

"Mmm." Edward agreed groggily but still didn't get up.

I sat up and kissed him on the cheek before heading off to the bathroom to try and fix my hair. Since I had a bit of extra time now, I put my hair up and tied it with a bow.

"You look lovely." Edward kissed me softly and went to grab his clothes.

I went down stairs while he got ready and helped myself to some eggs Esme ad made.

"Hey Bells." Alice smiled as she looked up from the newspaper, the fashion section of course.

"Hey Al." I sat next to her and glanced at the paper in front of her. "Anything interesting?"

"No, not really." She said as she spooned some cereal into her mouth.

I heard the front door open and Jasper walked through the kitchen.

"Hello ladies, how are we this wonderful morning?"

"Wonderful!" Alice smiled as she kissed him.

"Bella, have you seen my gray button up shirt?" Edward called from upstairs.

"It's in your dresser in the second drawer."

"I already checked there and I couldn't find it."

"Are you sure?"

I heard some rustling around upstairs as he checked again.

"Oh, I found it, thanks." Edward buttoned it up as he walked down the stairs.

"You look nice." Alice smiled, clearly she approved.

"Thank, I have a speech today in Econ."

"Really? I didn't see you working on anything."

"Yeah, I finished it weeks ago; the teacher gave us a lot of time."

"Nice." Alice smiled. "Well, good luck."

"Thanks." Edward packed up his backpack. "You ready to go Bella?"

"Yeah." Alice and Jasper had been taking Jasper's car lately, but I couldn't really blame them because we both wanted to be alone with our boyfriend or girlfriend. So Edward and I walked to the garage and were soon on our way to school.

In the first two classes of the day I had a substitute and we watched educational movies, you know those super boring ones that put everyone to sleep... But thankfully Edward was in both of my first two classes. The substitute had turned off all of the lights so most people were sleeping or pretending to watch the movie. The TV wasn't on a stand or anything so everyone that was actually watching it was sitting on the floor.

Edward sat on the ground, leaning against the teachers' desk and pulled me down to sit with him so we were sitting behind everyone and in front of the sub, just out of her sight.

I sat down in between Edward's legs and tried to watch the movie for about two seconds. It was an extremely boring movie about an author we were about to read a book from. Why would we need to know about the author to read the book? I mean, sure, I if was an author then I guess I'd want people to make a movie about my life so I could get rich, but really, kids don't care about this.

Also I stopped paying attention because of Edward. That little tease was purposely leaning in dangerously close to me and breathing extremely deeply into my neck. It sent shivers up my spine and I could feel his lips form a smile against my neck. His nose and his lips brushed along my neck.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Hmm?" I barely whispered, knowing my voice would shake.

"Hi." He whispered back.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Edward laughed silently and I felt his chest move up and down and his sides expand from laughter. His velvety laugh danced around my neck and shoulders.

He continued this teasing for what felt like hours of pure bliss and then started to kiss my neck ever so softly. His lips were barely there, I could only slightly feel their presence on my neck but somehow this was even better then when he actually did kiss my neck. It was more careful gentle but still passionate at the same time. It was a good thing we were towards the back of the room behind everyone else so they couldn't see us.

Edward's right knee was bent up next to my legs and his other leg was stretched out on the floor. I put my hand on the middle of his right leg and slowly ran my hand down to his knee. This of course got him a bit distracted as his kissing on my neck had stopped. I slowly traced a circle around his knee with my finger and then ran it back up his leg, testing him. Of course, before I could get all the way up his leg, one of his hands left my waist and took a hold of my hand and he twined his fingers with mine.

"Bella, you are far too cruel." He whispered.

"I could say the same about you." I smiled. He kissed my neck one last time and then sighed, brushing his nose against my neck still.

"I love you."

"I love you too Edward." I loved how we made our own little personal bubble away from everyone else in the classroom. Usually we get caught up in each other and forget anyone else is there, but right now in the dark as we sit behind everyone else and whisper, nothing else matters. I love that about us.

"I think the bell is going to ring soon." Edward whispered into my ear.

I sighed, not wanting to get up. But soon the teacher was up and the lights were on so Edward helped me up and we were off to our next class.

The next substitute wasn't as lenient as the other one and since Edward and I sat across the room from each other, the movie we were watching was even more boring. I pretty much fell asleep and felt Edward nudging my shoulders a while later.

"Bella" he whispered over the movie. "Class is almost over."

I looked up slowly and found Edward right next to my face. He smiled and kissed me softly before sneaking back over to his seat.

The rest of school was boring as always, but things got interesting in P.E.

Usually P.E. was like a death sentence, I hated it. Edward was always on my team for everything now or Alice was if we had to be boys and girls separated, but having a good partner didn't make me magically better. I always sucked at all of the sports we did.

But today I was actually looking forward to.

"Today, students, we will start our social dance unit." One of the P.E. teachers told us over the microphone in the gym. I heard half of the people around me groan, but I was actually excited.

I always hated partner dancing in middle school, all of the awkwardness of having to dance with some random guy, but now I had Edward. All of the parties he had brought me to were actually going to pay off now.

The teacher made us grab a partner and line up around the perimeter of the gym. Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the corner of the gym that Alice and Jasper were in. Jasper wasn't in our class but for the dance unit, all of the P.E. classes were together so naturally Alice and Jasper were dancing together.

"Ok students. Today we're going to start with salsa and tomorrow we will test you on the Cha-cha and then move on to the waltz." Mr. Johnson told us.

"Oh the Cha-cha!" Alice was excited.

Edward smiled up at me and held his hand out for me. I took it and he wrapped his other hand around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Ok so the first step is left, right, cha cha cha. And then right, left cha cha cha." The teacher demonstrated.

Edward held me extremely close as they turned on the music. The teachers wanted to walk around and see everyone do the first two counts so they turned up the music and told us to just do those two steps over and over again. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I already knew all of the Cha-cha since Edward's parents attended so many parties so we all had a ton of fun with it.

Mr. Johnson called out the steps over the music so none of us would get lost, but Edward led me perfectly. His hips moved against mine as we 'right, left, cha cha cha-ed'. We kept eye contact and I felt as if Edward was staring into my soul, as usual. It was always surprisingly intimate dancing with Edward.

He smiled at me and then turned to Jasper. Jasper nodded and Alice and I exchanged confused looks. Edward spun me out as Jasper spun Alice out and then both of the bow spun us back in. I laughed and was very thankful I didn't fall during that. The teachers took horribly long watching everyone and I really felt bad for everyone else. All of the other boys in the gym awkwardly gracing their hands around girls waists, I remember those days. But Edward, Jasper, Alice and I had so much fun with it. We weren't really doing the right steps anymore, we were more just improvising.

But even with the improvising, Edward was the best dancer ever. He held me tightly and I just felt like I was floating on a cloud. The music started to speed up and Edward spun me around. Edward spun me three times and then stepped backwards, pulling me forwards and then did it again. We started to go into a bit of tango as the song came to a close and Edward had a big grin on his face as his hand trailed down my hip and pulled my leg up to his waist and then dipped me, lowering me in a circle before bringing me back up. I was laughing as we continued dancing and looked over to see Alice and Jasper still dancing too. Everyone else in the gym was still awkwardly doing their 'right, left, cha cha cha' step over and over but we were having the best time ever.

"Ok students, we're going to add another step now. So 'after the right, left, cha cha cha', you add a 'spin, spin, cha cha cha, spin, spin, cha cha cha.'

Since clearly we had already done that, Edward didn't pay much attention to the steps the teacher was calling out.

Jasper looked over at me and Edward and they both nodded again. Edward spun me around again and stepped backwards, pulling me towards Alice and Jasper. Jasper and Edward twirled both of us at the same time and Edward put his hand around my waist, directing me towards Jasper and Jasper did the same to Alice, directing her towards Edward. By some complicated move that Jasper and Edward had clearly done before, Alice and I ended up with different partners by the end of the twirling. We were all still smiling and now I was dancing with Jasper. He danced on his toes and was just as good at leading as Edward was.

"Wow Jasper, I'm impressed."

"You're not too bad yourself."

"Psh, please. It's a good thing I have you and Edward to make me look so good!" I smiled.

Jasper looked over at Alice and Edward, they were dancing perfectly and had very intricate moves completely planned out.

"Where in the world did they learn that?" I asked Jasper.

"They went to their Aunt's wedding once and they had weeks of dance practice because their Aunt insisted they learned to properly dance." He laughed.

"Ok kids." The teacher interrupted. "One more time through and then you can grab your things and wait by the door for the bell to ring."

Edward and Alice walked over. "Excuse me, mind if I cut in?" Edward asked.

"Go right ahead," Jasper let me go and held his hands out for Alice.

"And five, six, seven, eight." The teacher called out and started the music.

Edward held me closer than before and kept the rhythm as he whispered in my ear. "We should do this more often."

I just nodded, not trusting my voice not to shake. If I wasn't so busy dancing and concentrating on not falling, I would be trembling from being so close to Edward. I loved the feeling of him holding the small of my back and he held me so firmly, so confidently, so lovingly. I felt like nothing could hurt me as long as his arms were around me because I knew he would always protect me and love me and care for me. Most of the time these feelings overwhelmed me, but it was always in a good way. My heart swelled, full of love and happiness.

"Ok students, that's enough for today. Please grab your things and leave the gym in an orderly fashion."  
"Come on Bella! If we're late to math again Mrs. Lean is going to kill us!" Alice called, pulling me out of my own little Edward-Bella bubble.

"Coming!" I called out as Edward handed me my books from the bleachers.

"Bye love." He gave me a small kiss and I walked over to Alice.

"See you after school, good luck with your speech!" I called over my shoulder as Alice pulled me off to class.

"So who knew P.E. dancing could be so much fun?!" Alice chimed.

"I know, you and Jasper look great dancing together. And I love dancing with Edward." I smiled. I used to hate dancing, I simply refused. But Edward, being Edward, was perfect at dancing and perfect in not letting me fall.

"Yeah, Jasper and Edward sure do like to show off." She rolled her eyes. "But they can pull if off."

We walked into our math classroom. "Ahh, late again ladies?"

The bell ran just as we walked through the door and we scurried to our seats.

"You got lucky this time." Mrs. Lean started the class and Alice and I talked while she went over the homework from last night.

"I swear Mrs. Lean is like a witch. I half expected her to burst out in 'I'll get you little girls, and your little dog too!'" Alice whispered.

"What she really needs is some time away from her cats." I pointed out as I noticed all the cat fur on her sweater. "I think all that fur is starting to go to her head."

Alice couldn't stifle her laugh and pretty much everyone in the class turned around to stare at us.

"Girls in the back, please settle down." Mrs. Lean told us monotonously without even looking up; she was used to us talking in class. I didn't really understand why she didn't just move us but I was glad she didn't. This was like mine and Alice's catching up class. Occasionally the teacher would ask us to quiet down, but she pretty much didn't care.

…

A/N: so what'd you guys think?

Sorry again it took me a while to put up…I always have trouble trying to figure out how to end my chapters.

Review! It makes me smile :)


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: ok so I wish I had more reviews…but I'm not one of those annoying authors that wont post until they get a certain number of reviews…I love your guys' reviews tho! I'm sure any other writers would understand…it's nice to know people read and like what you write. Or even if you don't like it feel free to suggest things.

:)

**Disclaimer: Some one told me today that Santa wasn't didn't exist. Is that for real? Is he really not gonna give me Edward and Twilight for Christmas?!**

**What a jip. I feel so used.**

BPOV

"So…" Alice started as Mrs. Lean gave us the homework assignment to start on.

"Yes?" I gave her a questioning look.

"Spring break is coming up…do you have any plans?"

"Alice, don't you think you'd know if I had any plans? You make all my plans, you run my life more than I do."

"True," she smiled. "I didn't want to just assume you were free though."

"Ok, well, I am…just in case you were wondering."

"Oh, well…since you brought it up… Carlisle offered to take us to Italy!" she squealed. "I know it's kind of short notice, since break is only two weeks away, but he just told us and I really hope you can come! Everyone is coming, or they're invited, I hope they can all come. I haven't asked Jasper or Emmett yet." Alice was talking a million miles a minute.

"I'll ask Charlie. He gets the last day of the month off so he should be home all day tomorrow."

"You really miss him don't you?" Alice noticed the sadness in my voice.

"Yeah, well I feel like he wasn't there for so much of my life since Renee pushed him away. And then we kind of just went through the motions of each day with out even thinking about it. Our lives were just kind of mindless for a bit after Renee died. But now with the graveyard shift, it's like those days again. Except for this time I don't even see him at all."

"Aw, it'll be alright Bells. Maybe you could visit him at the station every once and a while. Or have dinner with each other on the last day of the month?"

"Yeah…I guess that sounds like a good idea. So…spring break?"

"Yes, well I need to know if you can come by Wednesday, so don't forget to ask Charlie tomorrow."

"So Carlisle just up and decided to go to Italy?" I asked, trying to get the subject changed, I didn't really feel like talking about Charlie.

"Well he has a convention there so he'll be gone the last two days were there and will be staying two more days but he figured we could just make a fun trip out of it."

"Carlisle is seriously thee coolest." I smiled.

"Girls, please. Get to work." The teacher demanded tiredly.

Alice sighed and stared at her text book like it was last season's winter coat. "Ew." She reluctantly opened it, barely touching it and quickly flipped to the page our work was on. We both worked out of her book and had finished about five problems before the bell rang.

"Ugh, study party for sure tonight. There's no way I'm going to be able to get this done on my own. And I need Rose's help in chem."

I nodded in agreement and packed up my things, walking out the door to a waiting Edward.

"Hey." He kissed me quickly.

"Hey, how was your speech?"

"It was alright I guess, after I was finished Jessica made a feeble attempt to get the class going on a debate against me but she died out after a minute or two."

"That's lovely."

"Quite the opposite actually." He rolled his eyes and opened our locker. Our school is so small that they give everyone their own locker, but honestly, I use Edward's so much, I don't even think I remember my combo. "Need anything?" he asked.

"Nope, I'm good."

"Anyone seen Emmett?" Rose's locker was right next to Edward's.

"Yeah, he went to go get his hat back from Mr. McMorris, he took it again." Alice had just come back from her locker.

"Ugh, ok I guess I'll meet up with you guys later." Rose started to walk away.

"Study party at my house! Bring Emmett too!"

"Ok."

Edward drove Alice and me home and Jasper was there waiting for us.

"I'm going to go to my house really fast and grab my history book; we need to bring them to class tomorrow."

"Ok, do you want me to come with you?" Edward asked.

"No, that's ok. I'll be right back."

"Alright, I'll be inside."

"Ooh can you warm up some of that coffee cake Esme made the other day?"

"Sure." Edward kissed me on the cheek and headed inside.

I walked over to my house and it was on that short little walk that I realized how lonely my house looked. The grass was pretty much just dirty now and all of the paint around the outside had faded away. I opened the rickety door and looked around. This place wasn't really my home anymore. I wonder if any one at the Cullen house realized how much I practically lived at their house…

I barely ever came to my house anymore. With Charlie always at work, I didn't really feel like I had to. I mean why would I if my love and my best friend were right across the street? I would just be here alone or drag one of them here, but it was a lot more comforting at their house and Esme was always home to cook for us.

My house wasn't a home, it was just a building. This realization made me extremely sad. I had always had a small family, but now that it was just me and Charlie, we had let our family; no matter how small it was, fall apart.

There were dished piled in the sink and a few plates and cups scattered over the counter top. All of the lights were off, except for the one I turned on when I came in and the whole house was extremely cold. I guess the heater wasn't really needed since no one was ever here.

I walked up the stairs warily and turned up the heat, enjoying the warmth. I was walking down the stairs when I suddenly lost my balance and fell down the last couple of steps. I also fell against the wall which caused the two pictures hanging on the wall to fall.

One was of Charlie and Billy fishing, and the other was a family picture we had taken when I was only five, the frame had broken and shattered when I fell. I picked up what was left of the picture and ran my fingers over it and the tears fell from my eyes.

I sat there for a few minutes just crying. My family had fallen apart. I had found a new one in the process, but nothing would replace Renee, and I really missed Charlie. Neither of them had ever been perfect, but they're my parents, I'm genetically programmed to love them, and I do. But this now broken picture represented exactly what had happened to us.

"Bella?" Oh that sweet lovely voice.

I looked up at him, not even able to say anything and he came and picked me up by my shoulders from the foot of the stairs.

"Bella what happened?"

"I…fell on the stairs…" I sniffled. "And it broke." I looked down at the picture.

"Oh Bella, are you ok?" Edward pulled me in for a hug and rubbed soothing circles around my back.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Bella?" Edward could hear in my voice that I wasn't ok.

"I just miss Charlie. A lot." I admitted quietly. "I feel like I don't have a family anymore."

"Bella, you always have us. Me and Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme practically consider you their daughter."

"I know." I sniffled again. "I love all of you guys too, but it's not the same. I don't have a real family."

"Oh Bella, don't say that. You know Charlie loves you, just talk to him about it. I'd be surprised if he didn't feel the same way."

"Yeah, I guess." I buried my face further into his chest and took a big soothing breath, taking in his presence soothed my immediately. I took a few minutes to clear my head and stop all of the tears.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean I don't love you guys as family, because I do."

"It's ok Bella, I understand. Just know that all of us are always here for you."

I nodded my head, against his chest still.

"Can we get out of here please? Let's go back to your house; I'm sure Alice is waiting."

"Bella, I know you don't want to face this, but you can't just run away from it and never be here."

"I know." I looked down, breaking his fierce eye contact. "Just not today. Please?" I said quietly.

"Ok." He kissed me tenderly on the forehead. "Did you get the book you needed?"

"No, I'll go grab it." I walked up the stairs and found it on my desk. I also saw one of my favorite sweatshirts of Edward's on my bed. I pulled it over my head and felt comforted again.

"So that's where my sweatshirt went." Edward smiled up at me as I walked, carefully might I add, down the stairs. I smiled and shrugged innocently.

"So are you sure you're ok now?" Edward asked as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Yes, thanks for listening to my blabber. You always make me feel a lot better."

"No problem love. I'd do anything to see that smile on your face, I hope you know that. I can't stand to see you so sad."

I reached up on my toes and kissed him softly. "I love you." I said quietly.

"I love you too Bella." He took my face gently in his hands and kissed me lovingly. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we kissed, enjoying the change in my mood; I didn't like being sad either.

His lips continued on mine and the fire in my heart burned brighter.

"I love you a lott." I smiled against his lips.

"I love you a lot a lot."

"I love you a lot a lot a lot." I copied him.

"A lot a lot a lot." Edward attacked me playfully with small kisses. I held on to his lips for a last kiss and then we walked back to his house.

"Fondue, fondue fondue!!! Can you fondueee!?!?!" Emmett sang through the house as Edward opened the door for me.

"Bella, Edward!!! You're just in time! We're having a fondue party!!!"

"Oh gosh, this should be interesting."

"Come onnn!!!" Emmett dragged both of us into the kitchen.

"Ok, ok, ok. Bella you sit heree…" Emmett placed me at the counter next to Jasper and sat Edward next to me. "And Edward here…now. We have steak, shrimp, veggies, fruits, batter and…other random stuff." Emmett was way too excited about this.

"Emmett can I have the pink forkie thing?" Alice asked, holding her hand out.

"Sure Al!" Emmett had a big smile plastered on his face as he tossed it to her. "Ok, now you have to listen to the fondue master. You have to pick up what ever you want to fondue with the little prongs and when it's done you have to use your fork to get it off and then cut it in half to make sure it's done."

He went on for a few more minutes explaining how to properly use the fondue pot until Jasper shut him up by throwing a piece of broccoli at his head. We sat around for hours with the fondue pot and it was actually pretty fun.

"Edward can you toss me an apple?" Emmett asked.

"You want to fondue an apple…?" Edward asked.

"Uhm, yes. Duh." Emmett responded.

"Okay…" Edward tossed him and apple but Alice had chosen that moment to see if her piece of shrimp was done and the apple hit her in the face.

"Hey!" she pulled the steak off her skewer and threw it at Edward. There was no stopping it from there. Everyone was throwing all the food, mostly the apples. Alice chucked one at me and it hit me right on the cheek.

"Alice!" I laughed and threw something else back at her. Emmett and Jasper were having a private duel with two big loaves of bread Esme had just bought and were using them as swords.

Alice and Rose continued throwing out pieces of apples every which way direction and Edward and I were trying to fend them off. Eventually we ran out of apples and had to get some that had accumulated on the floor but that just turned into Alice and Rose hiding behind the counted while Edward and I totally pwned them.

"I surrender!!! I surrender!!!" Alice came up with her hands over her head.

Rose gave up a few minutes after that and we all sat on the kitchen floor laughing…and wondering where Jasper and Emmett had gone.

Our answer came when we heard Jasper grunt outside. We turned our heads to find them 'dueling' on the patio in Edward's backyard.

"Oh my gosh I have to get a video of this." Alice laughed and quickly ran to get her camera as Rose whipped out her phone.

But right as Alice came back into the room with her camera, Jasper's loaf of bread broke and he ran inside while Emmett chased him.

"Kids, what's all this?" Esme asked, laughing at the expression on Emmett's face.

"Nothingg!" Emmett quickly threw the loaf of bread behind the counter.

"Nice try Emmett, I already saw it!" Esme scolded, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry Mama C." Emmett had started calling Esme that the other day after he saw it on an episode of friends. He thought it was funny so he vowed to always call Esme 'Mama C' from then on.

"Emmett, that's so weird!" Alice laughed.

Emmett just shrugged and looked at Esme. "What ever keeps you out of my food Emmett." She laughed. "Although clearly that's not working since you found your way into the bread I bought for tonight's spaghetti."

"Sorry Mama C, I'll stop by the store and get you some more."

"No need Emmett, I'll ask Carlisle to pick some up."

"Alright." Emmett grabbed the loaf he had thrown behind the counter. "Here's what's left of this one..." He smiled sheepishly and handed it to her.

"Emmett come on let's go study." Alice suggested. "And Bella we need to finish our math homework."

"Yeah…" I sighed and we all went back into the living room and hit the books.

Esme cooked us a delicious dinner, well Rose and Emmett had to leave, but the rest of us were there. I felt that slight pang of sadness with not being able to have this in my home and I think Edward sensed it. He switched Alice's plate with his so he cold sit next to me and held my hand, gently squeezing it every once and a while. I opted out of second helpings and Edward and I went up to his room.

One of the things I love the most about being with Edward is that sometimes we don't even have to say it; we're always thinking the same thing. We can sense the others mood or feelings and always know just what to do.

I really didn't feel like being sad anymore today, or deal with being sad, which Edward could tell so we just lay on his bed for a bit. He didn't try to say anything, since we had already talked earlier, but his silence was almost more comforting than words.

….

A/N: wow guys sorry it took so long to put up this chapter…my break has been crazy. I tried to make it extra long so I hope you guys liked it!

Review!!!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: ok so i tried to get this chapter out sooner, but juggling three stories does have its set backs. i'm definitely going to distribute out my time more evenly between the three so hopefully the next chapter wont be more than four or five days away.

**Disclaimer: ****Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own twilight and neither do you. [Courtesy of ****twihard-fanpire****] :)**

BPOV

"Edward can you hand me the sauce? It's in the pantry on the left side." I asked as I stirred the spaghetti noodles I was cooking for dinner. Charlie had been home all day today and he was upstairs in the den watching TV so I wanted to cook him a nice dinner. Edward had insisted we go to my house after school since Charlie was home all day today and he knew how much I missed him.

"Here you go." He held it out in front of me. I set down the spoon that I was stirring the noodles with and poured the sauce into the pan that had the meat for the sauce in it. I heard Charlie coming down the stairs.

"Hey Bells, something cooking?" he asked.

"Yep, I'm making spaghetti for us."

"Mmm, sounds great!" Charlie said excitedly, "I really get tired of all that crap food at the station."

I laughed, "It'll be ready in about twenty minutes ok?"

"Great, I'll see you in nineteen minutes." He smiled, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a beer from the fridge and then heading back upstairs.

"He seems happy." Edward commented.

"Yeah, think he's happy to be home." I said as I stirred the sauce some more.

"Mhm." He said from behind me and I felt the vibrations of his voice as he brought his nose up to my neck. He moved my hair to the other side of my neck and kissed my newly exposed skin. "He's happy," he kissed my neck again, slowly moving down to my collar bone and shoulder, "So you're happy," I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, enjoying this far too much, "So I'm happy." He smiled against my shoulder and then moved away, I could feel the absence of warmth as he walked over to the table.

I then realized I had dropped the spoon for the sauce into the sauce pan while Edward was kissing me so I quickly grabbed it from the sauce and took it over to the sink to rinse it off. I could hear Edward laughing quietly; he had definitely known what he was doing.

"Shut up." I shot him a glare but couldn't seem to remove the trace of a smile on my face, "Don't think that I don't plan on getting you back for that."

"Looking forward to it." He gave me a smug, mischievous smile from where he sat across the room.

I sat at the kitchen tale, waiting for the timer to tell me that the noodles were done cooking.

"I think I'm gonna head home now, love." Edward said after glancing at his phone, "Alice texted me that dinner was ready."

"Ok." I got up and walked him to the door. "Come back over later?"

"Of course," he smiled and kissed me softly, "Call me when you're dinner with Charlie is finished."

Just then the timer from the noodles went off. "Ok," I kissed him once more and called over my shoulder, "Love you, bye." as I walked back to the kitchen to stop the timer and turn off the stove. I heard the door close as Edward left and then Charlie came back down the stairs.

"Almost ready?" He asked.

"Yep, just have to drain the noodles."

Charlie sat at the table as I readied both of our plates.

"So how was your day?" he asked awkwardly. Neither of us was what anyone would call verbose, and I didn't know what there was to say regardless. I didn't really know what Charlie did at the station all day, and he didn't really know any of my friends besides Edward and Alice. I was fairly sure she knew Jasper, Rose, and Emmett's names but he wouldn't really understand anything I would say unless he actually knew them.

We made small talk for most of dinner, Charlie commented on how good the spaghetti was and I nodded in appreciation.

"So look Bells," Charlie started. "I know I haven't been around a lot…I've just been trying to earn some more so I can support you and send you to a great school in a few years."

"I understand, it's nice having you here now though." I said.

"Yeah, I've really missed being here, so I decided to take every other day and night shift."

"Oh, really? That's great!"

"Yeah, we finally got a new officer so he can switch with me when I tell him to." He smiled, "I have seniority over him."

I smiled. "That's great."

"Yeah I was thinking of inviting him to dinner in a few days…if that's ok with you."

"Sure, I'd love to cook something else besides this boring spaghetti that you seem to like so much."

"What?" he shrugged, "Spaghetti is my favorite."

"Ok, well now that you'll be home more we'll mix it up a bit."

"Alright." He sighed.

"So…" I started, "Were you thinking of doing anything over spring break?" I asked, "Do you have any time off?"

"Yes, actually I have that whole week off."

"Could I maybe go on a trip with the Cullen's?" I asked, I knew by now it was better to say 'the Cullens' than 'Edward' because my dad probably thought of sex immediately when I would ask to go on a trip with him.

"All of the Cullen's?" He asked, "Where are they going?"

"Italy."

"They're taking you to Italy?" he asked.

"Yeah, Carlisle has some convention to go to so he figured he would make a trip out of it and see Italy with his family for a few days. Emmett Rose and Jasper are coming too." I added, he would probably like to hear that I wasn't the only one tagging along with the Cullens.

"Well…Ok, I don't see why not…" Charlie said, "I was actually thinking about going on a fishing trip with Billy so now I guess I will."

"Really? Oh my gosh thanks dad!" He smiled sheepishly and I finished up my plate, "Ok well I have some homework to finish…" I excused myself and put my dish in the washer.

"Thanks for the dinner."

"No problem." I smiled and headed upstairs to call Edward. I realized the only down side to Charlie being here was that I wouldn't be able to spend absolutely every second with Edward…or he would have to occasionally sneak in.

"Hey." Edward answered.

"Hi."

"I have some chem. homework to finish and then I'll be right over, ok?"

"Ok, see you in a bit."

"Should I come through the door or the window?" he asked and I laughed.

"I'll tell Charlie, I won't make you climb up here in this rain."

"Ok, love you, bye."

"Love you too, bye." I hung up the phone and wondered what I would do until Edward got here. I could have just come over to his house but I really didn't want to distract him from his homework…

…or did I?

Much to my surprise I had come up with an extremely fun way to pay Edward back for making me all jelly like with his touches resulting in me dropping the spoon in the sauce earlier. I know I should be used to that kind of thing by now but something told me I would never get used to anything Edward did. Every kiss was like the first, every touch as exciting and new as the first one.

"Hey dad?" I called as I walked down the stairs, "Alice has the text book I need to do my homework cause I forgot mine at school so I'm just gonna go grab it ok?"

"Alright, don't be too long." Charlie said looking up from the TV.

"Ok, be right back." I hurried across the street, not wanting to get wet. But about halfway through running I remembered how sexy Edward looked in the rain so I figured I would try it out myself. I let the rain get me just a bit before I walked closer to the Cullen house. I decided to go with the surprise element so I carefully climbed the ladder on the side of the house that Edward had put conveniently leaning up to his window so he could sneak back from my house at night. I was fairly sure his parents already knew that he snuck back and forth but they didn't seem to mind. Maybe it was because Edward was such a goodie-goodie.

I climbed through his window, thankfully it was open, and he was sitting on his bed, his books and papers laid out across it.

"Bella, how did you get up here?" he asked.

I smiled, "The ladder, I got bored." He chuckled and I walked over to sit next to him. "So how's chem. going?" I asked.

"Almost finished." He turned back to his paper. "One more problem, and then we can go back to your house."

"Ok." I let him concentrate for a few seconds on his homework before I made my move. I was sitting directly next to him on his bed so I just turned towards him and kissed the sensitive spot behind his ear; I heard his breathing become uneven as always and saw him smile.

"You know I always think I'll eventually get used to that but I never seem to."

"I was just thinking the same thing." I smiled against his neck and kissed slowly down it like he had done before. I saw the shivers coerce through his body and was very pleased with myself.

He turned towards me and captured my lips in a kiss, bringing his hand around to rest on the small of my back to pull me closer. I pushed the books off of his bed and leaned back against the pillows, bringing him with me. He kissed me with more passion and his lips moved faster and eagerly against mine. My tongue found its way into his mouth, wanting to taste all of inside and he let out a barely audible groan, probably not wanting to let me know how much he enjoyed it.

He pulled back for a second to catch his breath but it was literally only a second before his lips were on mine again. He took control this time and licked at my bottom lip. His tongue caressed mine and I could feel him smiling against my lips and I found myself smiling as well.

I pulled away a few minutes later and remembered that I had told Charlie I would be right back and I had been in here making out with Edward for at least fifteen minutes now. "I should go, I told Charlie I would only be a second." I said quietly.

Edward whimpered and kissed me again, ignoring the fact that I had to leave. He kissed me softly and held on to my lips for as long as possible. It was pretty hard to concentrate so he pretty much gained a few more minutes…what can I say? I'm weak. I'm addicted to Edward and I need my daily…no more like hourly fix.

"Edward…" I said against his lips, although we were both reluctant to pull away.

He whimpered once more and let me go with one last kiss. "I'll be over in a few minutes; I really do need to finish this problem though." I nodded and made my way to the window but Edward stopped me. "No way you're going down that ladder in the dark, just use the front door, Esme won't mind, I promise."

"Fine," I sighed, knowing that it probably wasn't a good idea for me to try to climb down that, especially in the dark, it had been hard enough climbing up it in the dark. I slipped out the front door and walked back over to my house.

When I walked in I heard the TV was still on but when I went up to the den where Charlie was, I found him sleeping on the couch. I pulled out a blanket for him and draped it across him.

I walked into my room and sat on the bed, unable to think of anything to do. All of my homework was finished and I had already cleaned my room and done all my laundry. I didn't feel like waiting for the old dial-up computer to get online so I grabbed my copy of Wuthering Heights off of my bedside table and flipped open to a random page. I knew this book inside and out so it didn't really matter where I opened to.

Edward slipped into my room a few minutes later. He immediately kissed me like he had in his room a few minutes earlier and pushed me down onto my bed. A while later Edward was on top of me, I was lying on my bed, kissing me. He rested his forehead against mine and kissed me chastely every few seconds and every few kisses would be deeper. We used the chaste kisses to catch our breaths for the next.

"So shall we visit the meadow tomorrow as a last time before spring break?" Edward asked.

"I'd love to. Oh! That reminds me; my dad said I could go with you guys to Italy!"

"Really? That's great! I wouldn't want to go without you anyways." He smiled.

"Well I wouldn't be going if it wasn't for you so I guess that works out just perfectly." His forehead was still pressed against mine so I leaned up and kissed him softly.

"BELLA!?" Charlie yelled as he walked into my room. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! EDWARD, GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Dad! Wait-"

"NO. EDWARD NEEDS TO LEAVE. RIGHT NOW." Oh no, Charlie seemed pretty mad.

Edward gave me an apologetic look and then hurried out, apologizing on the way out, not wanting to be on Charlie's bad side.

"I'm sorry dad, nothing happened, I swear."

He sat down on my desk chair and breathed in deeply. "Bella, no boys in the room. I don't care if nothing was happening, rules are rules. How do I know you won't break apart if no one is here to tell you to? And if no one is there in Italy? I'm assuming Edward is going too…I don't think it's a good idea for you to go with the Cullen's."

"But dad-"

"Bella, I don't want to argue about this. How do I know if I can trust you with that kind of responsibility? Especially now, I feel like I can't. Maybe I'll change my mind, but until you can prove me otherwise, right now I think it's safe to say you'll be enjoying a nice long fishing trip this spring break."

……..

A/N: oh snap! So Charlie picked the perfect time to be all 'im putting my foot down' didn't he…

I love to hear your thoughts as always so please review! It's a really big motivator :)


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: sorry for the wait guys, I'm sad to say I've been feeling extremely unmotivated lately. So lucky for you guys I stayed home sick yesterday and got bored so decided to get a move on with this story :)

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Twilight and neither do you.**

BPOV

I sat in my room pondering what to do.

I had pretty much ruined my chances of spending spring break with Edward and Charlie was still insanely upset about it. I guess I could understand, no boys in the room. But this was Edward. It's not like we were actually doing anything, but Charlie refused to believe me.

Now there was only six days until the Cullen's would leave.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" Charlie called from the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen. "Yeah?"

"I…wanted to talk to you about your spring break."

Oh no, here we go.

"I want you to know that I'm very disappointed in you for having Edward…in your room a few nights ago. You crossed the line and you will be punished for that." He sighed. "But," he paused. "I have already made plans for the break to go fishing with Billy. So…instead of leaving you here alone, I have decided to allow you to go with the Cullen's."

"Yes! Oh my gosh thank you dad, I promise it'll never happen again."

"-Only," he continued. "Because I trust Carlisle and Esme, and I hope I can trust you too."

"You can! I promise."

"Ok Bells." He put a hand on my shoulder. "Just behave your self."

"Ok, well I'm off to school."

"Ok I have the night shift tonight so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye dad." I walked outside to Edward's car. Thankfully Charlie still let me ride to school with Edward and Alice.

"Edward!!!" I shouted excitedly as I hoped into his car and kissed him. He moved his lips against mine and I smiled, licking his bottom lip. I could sense his enthusiasm and I'm sure he was just glad to be kissing me, I was glad to be kissing him. We had been spending considerably less time together since Charlie had caught us in my room. He bit my top lip playfully and I stopped breathing as he held onto it with his lips before Alice coughed loudly.

"I'm sitting right here you know."

"Yeah we know." Edward said, only slightly letting go of my lip.

Alice let out a loud sigh and Edward let go of my lip, leaving one last lingering kiss on my lips.

"Having a good morning?" Edward asked as he turned back to the wheel to drive us to school.

"Yep, Charlie said I can go with you guys to Italy!"

"Bella that's great!" Alice chimed from the back seat.

"I'm even more excited than I was before."

Edward smiled as he was driving. "I was hoping Charlie would come around."

We drove the rest of the way to school listening contently to the radio, Alice talking about packing for a few seconds here and there.

After that, I blinked and it was Friday. We were leaving for the airport in five hours.

"Bellaaaaaa." Edward whined as I finished packing. "Come onnnnn."

"Two seconds!" I called; Edward was waiting for me so we could go to our meadow before we left.

"You said that half an hour ago!" he complained. He was lying on his stomach on my bed with his head buried into my pillow from frustration. He looked so cute.

"Ok, ok, I'm done. You look so cute when you're all frustrated and waiting for me." I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes. "Can we get going now?"

"Of course, let's go." I grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

We drove to our meadow in hardly any time at all, since Edward drove so fast.

"Ah, I'm glad we had time to come here before we leave." Edward sighed as he hugged me into his side.

"Me too."

"So what should we do first once we get to Italy?" Edward asked, playing with a strand of my hair.

"Oh my gosh I still can't believe were going to Italy! Well, don't really know…what is there to do in Italy?" I asked.

"Actually, I don't really know either…I'm sure Carlisle will have something planned for us."

"I'm so excited." I smiled into his shoulder.

"Me too, love."

"So how long do you think we have until Alice calls me up and asks where the heck we are?" I asked.

"I'd say about ten minutes or so." He laughed.

"Ugh, when will she give up already?" I sighed.

"Most likely never."

About an hour later of just sitting there and avoiding Alice's calls, we finally decided it would be best to head home.

"Carlisle are you almost ready dear?" Esme asked as everyone was sitting in their cars waiting for him.

"Coming!" he shouted from inside.

"He always takes forever. Always is the last one out the door." Esme laughed, rolling her eyes.

"It's fine Esme, we really don't mind." Emmett assured her.

We were all inside of a very nice limo, the kind only the Cullen's could afford. They didn't want to leave any of their cars in the airport parking lot so they had rented a limo. I was really glad that everyone could come; Emmett and Rose didn't think they would be able to but they made it work.

The airport security took ages. In the metal detector I forgot to take my keys out of my pocket so I had to go through extra searching and Alice didn't know her boots had metal heels so she was in line behind me to get searched more.

I could tell Alice was getting impatient, as I could hear her metal heels taping against the linoleum floor.

"Alice will you quit it?!" I whispered. "The last thing you want is them getting mad at you."

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes but stopped.

It took a few more minutes for us to get all the way through security and we found everyone else waiting for us at our gate.

"Finally! What took so long?" Rose asked.

"There were a lot of people in front of us in line." I told her.

"So how long till our flight leaves?" Alice asked, sitting next to Jasper.

"Twenty five minutes till we board." Jasper responded.

Our gate was completely packed, leaving me no where to sit so I just walked up to Edward and sat on his lap.

"Hey" he kissed my cheek.

"Hi." I smiled back at him.

"I was just going to get something from so food kiosk, are you hungry?" he asked.

"I'm fine but I'll come with you anyways." We stood up and headed over to a Starbuck's.

"Oh should we get anyone else anything?" I asked.

"I already asked everyone, except for Alice." He responded.

"She'll probably want a tall caramel vanilla latte."

"Alright." Edward stepped up to the counter and ordered for us. "Hi," he said to the guy at the counter. "Could I get a tall caramel vanilla latte and two tall Vanilla Tazo tea lattes please?"

"Sure thing."

"Oh and two…blueberry scones." Edward looked over to me. "Right Bella?" I nodded.

It took forever to get our drinks; I was starting to think that was becoming a trend of this airport. So by the time we made it back to our gate, they had announced that our flight would board in ten minutes.

Alice had me help her carry on her carry-on luggage, I'm pretty sure her bag was bigger than the allowed size but no one stopped her. Thankfully Carlisle had gotten all of us seats next to each other. Edward was on one side of me and Emmett was on the other side.

Our captain went over safety instructions, this plane was humongous. I had never been on a plane over seas and they had the big four seats in the middle isle and three on each of the outside isles.

"See you on the other side." Emmett said and Jasper pounded his fist to Emmett's. "My parents always say that when we go on planes." Jasper explained.

I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder and he whispered into my dear. "Close your eyes and when you wake up we'll be in Italy for seven perfect days."

…….

A/N: so? What did you guys think? i know this was kind of a short chapter but i had to break it up like this so their acutal trip wont start until next chapter.

I know I have a lot of people reading because I have lots of subscribers so I hope you guys will take the time to leave a review, even if it's criticism, I love hearing from you guys.

So review already! :)

Oh and next chapter Edward and Bella will have a _very_ important **talk**.


	30. AN

A/N: Hey sorry this isn't a chapter, I figured it'd be ok though since I already updated today.

I just wanted to ask if anyone had any ideas for a summary.

I feel like mine is really bad and doesn't really explain the story but I can't really think of what to write.

I promise I'll give you credit and love you forever if you have any ideas.

And anyone who suggests something will get the next chapter before everyone else, so there's some motivation for you.

:)


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: hey guys, sorry for the wait again. I think that since this is my first story I take more time on it and I'm harder on myself when writing it which makes it take longer. Hope you guys are still with me!

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Twilight and neither do you.**

BPOV

I had slept for most of the ride but I think we had about three more hours until we landed. Edward was asleep but I looked at his watch because he had already changed it and I knew we landed at 9:00 pm Italy time and Edward's watch said 6:00.

Emmett had stopped snoring next to me so I had taken it that he had waken up.

"Hey Bells, you up?" Emmett asked.

"Yep."

"Wanna play cards?" he asked.

I laughed. "Sure Em, what game should we play?" I asked.

"War?" he asked, excited.

"Sure, why not. Not like I have anything better to do sitting here on this plane."

"You're only playing with me because you have nothing better to do?" he asked, looking hurt.

"No Em, I want to."

"No you don't." he pouted.

"Em, please, I really do want to."

"Alright," he sighed. "I guess."

"Come on." I laughed. "Oh wait, did you bring your Uno cards?" I asked.

"Yes! I brought my special Harry Potter ones!" he sounded so excited. I loved how he was such a little kid.

"Harry Potter?" I asked incredulously.

"Duh, they're like the best."

"Ok." I rolled my eyes. "You ready to get pwned?" I asked, dealing out the cards.

"I don't think so Bells, I pwn this game."

"Not for long!"

Emmett and I proceeded to play the most intense game of Uno ever. I kept getting confused due to the different colors of the Harry Potter cards. **(A/N: I actually have Harry Potter Uno cards. Lol they're amazing.)**

"What are you guys doing?" Edward asked groggily, having just woken up.

"Shush man, we're playing Uno!" Emmett shunned Edward.

"I'm totally winning." I said over my shoulder. I had turned towards Emmett to play him so now my back was turned from Edward. He rested his chin on my shoulder and watched us, his breath tickled my neck.

I felt him lift up the arm rest between us and scoot closer to me. His hands snaked up my waist inside of my sweatshirt, sending butterflies through my stomach as always.

"Edward." I chastised, trying to tell him to stop, but loving the feeling too much to say anything else.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Um…" I had forgotten what I was going to say.

"Yes!" Emmett rejoiced and did a little victory dance in the isle. "I WIN!" he laughed and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Edward, you made me lose." I pouted.

"I'm sorry." He smiled smugly.

"No you're not." I crossed my arms. "Emmett! I want a rematch!"

"No way Jose!" he smiled and went to go talk to Rose.

Edward tried to snuggle up to me but I leaned away from him, still mad that Emmett beat me.

"Bellaa." Edward complained and I gave in the second he started peppering kisses along my neck and up to my cheek.

"Edward." I laughed. "Ok, ok. Ouch!" the flight attendant was coming around and hit my elbow with her food cart.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss." The flight attendant smiled.

"It's fine."

"My bad." Edward smiled.

"Bella! Catch!" Emmett yelled and threw a bright orange frisbee at me.

"Excuse me sir, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you not to throw things across the plane." The same flight attendant that crashed into my elbow scolded Emmett. Luckily Esme and Carlisle were asleep, they wouldn't have been very happy.

"Sorry." Emmett hung his head and walked back to his seat.

A few minutes later Emmett was trying to get Jasper's attention. He was up towards the front of the plane.

"Pstttt!!! Jasper!" he whispered.

Jasper turned around and Emmett motioned for him to catch the frisbee. So Emmett and Jasper, and occasionally Rose had a frisbee game behind all the flight attendants backs that lasted about twenty minutes. They had to wait for all of them to be out of sight so they could throw it and giggled like little girls each time they threw it without them noticing.

But after a while they got bored and then Jasper's throw hit a different, more important looking flight attendant, on the head. He got pretty mad and confiscated the frisbee.

"Aw mannn." Emmett whined. "Just kill all our fun." He mumbled.

A few minutes later he resorted to throwing notes to Jasper instead. They pretty much consisted of 'hey what's up's and 'not much you?'s, not very interesting.

Edward had fallen back asleep, on top of me might I add, so I eventually dozed off too.

…..

A/N: wow guys. Ugh I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I really just didn't have the time. I'll try to update soon with a really long chapter.

Reviews are love! :)


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: ok so I didn't get many reviews last chapter but a review from one of my other stories inspired me to just write this. So here it is. Hope you guys like it! REVIEW!!! :)

**Disclaimer: Roses are still red, violets are still blue. I still don't own Twilight and neither do you.**

BPOV

It took us a while to get all of out luggage; well mostly we were all just waiting for all of Alice's bags. Apparently one of her four, yes I said four, suitcases had been misplaced. Jasper stayed with Alice at the airport while the rest of us went to check in at the hotel.

I was pretty tired, jet lag and all, so I was glad we could sleep once we got to our rooms. To my surprise, Carlisle received four keys from the counter and had gotten us four adjoining rooms. Carlisle and Esme's room was a bit more luxurious than the rest of ours but this was a four star hotel. Even the regular suites were extremely nice.

Carlisle took Edward and Emmett aside as we settled into our rooms, to give them 'the talk' I'm assuming. I flopped down on our comfy bed and instantly felt 10 times sleepier. I felt Edward lie down next to me a countless amount of time later.

"What did your dad say?" I asked sleepily, already knowing the answer but still a tad bit curious.

"The usual." He shrugged.

"As in…?" I asked.

"As in Charlie trusts my dad and my dad trusts me to not take advantage of you or abuse the privilege of having our own room. No problem." He shrugged.

It wasn't that I wasn't happy that Edward was always a gentleman and everything, because I was, I am, happy about that. But he is a guy, and at the same time, somewhere in the back of my mind…I don't know. I just don't know how it can be so easy for him. If that makes any sense at all.

"Are you asleep?"

"No." I said after a few seconds and he instantly caught on.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. I couldn't quite admit it to myself, or justify it. He kissed me softly on the cheek, and although it normally would, it definitely didn't make me feel better. He waited for a while, knowing I was thinking and started to hum my lullaby he had written a while ago.

Six and a half months. I had gone six and a half months of resisting doing the deed with Edward. And that's six months on top of knowing him for a year or so before we went out and being best friends with him somewhere in between all that time.

I found myself thinking about this more since the conversation he had with his dad was on my mind. I sighed heavily. I had always known that I wanted to, in a sense, 'save myself' for my husband. But lying here with him, darkness separating us, I felt like a millionaire with a stack of money burning a whole in my pocket. It's like I had forgotten how I had always wanted it to be, but every day it seemed that much harder not to think about it.

"Why is that no problem?" I asked finally.

"What?"

"Your talk with Carlisle." I explained. "Why did you say it's no problem?" I asked quietly. "Do you really not want to?" I could barely hear my own voice. I was feeling extremely…dejected.

"Bella." Edward's voice was almost stern, and a lot louder than my pervious whispers. "Of course I want to. I just…want it to be special. I don't want us acting on a whim. And besides, Carlisle would kill me if I tried anything this week. He made that perfectly clear." I could see his smile through the darkness, the green glow from the alarm clock shining on his face.

"Daddy's boy." I laughed, he chuckled too. "You're right though, I'm sorry."

"Please," he kissed the top of my head, "don't be. I want to know how you feel as much as you want to know how I feel."

"Ok. Let's get some sleep now."

"Goodnight love." He whispered softly into my ear and kissed me softly.

"Night, love you."

"Love you more." I smiled at his comment and dozed off.

………

My eyes weren't open but I was drifting into consciousness, trying my best to fight it off but failing miserably. I could tell that it was still dark outside but I was starving. I could also tell the Edward was awake next to me.

His breathing was a steady up-up-down instead of its usually up-down-down so I rolled over to face him.

"Edward," I complained, "I'm starving.

"Me too, but it's four o'clock in the morning."

"Can't we call room service or something?" normally I wouldn't suggest such a pricy solution, but I was hungry like no other.

"How about we see if any cafés are open for an early breakfast?"

"Ok, I'll get my coat."

……………

A/N: sorry for the shortness but I figured you guys would like something little more than nothing at all. I think that's how I'm going to do chapters from now on, it's just easier. And that way updates will be more frequent so we'll all be happy. :)

REVIEWS ARE LOVE!!! :)


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: ok guys I'm really super sorry this time. I really just didn't have time. i tried to put this up yesterday but ff was having so problems so here it is!

But you guys will be happy to know I've sprained my ankle so now I have more time to write! Lol. Enjoy!

And please forgive me, I don't know too much about Italy so I'm just making it up. So it might not be accurate but I'm not about to do hours of research. So just envision it like what ever you think it should be. :)

And you guys **never** going to believe who I met on sunday.

Ashley, Rachelle, and Jackson!!!!!! It was so amazing!!!! They were so nice and I hugged them each and Ashley was really sweet, Rachelle was really nice and talkative and Jackson was beyond gorgeous in person!!!! Best day of my life, besides the day I saw Rob :)

And I got autographs from all three of them later on too. Jackson's had a little smiley face in it and Ashley and Rachelle's have hearts.

LOVE THEM!!

Ok done ranting now :) Read already!

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight and neither do you.**

....

BPOV

I don't know why Edward and I thought that something would have been open. We wandered around for about an hour and then realized the sun was rising.

"Let's watch it." Edward said quietly and led me to sit on a bench. Out hotel was near the water so after an hour of wandering we were back to the water. I leaned my head on his shoulder and we watched the sunset.

I definitely couldn't think of any other teenage guy who would sit here and watch the sunset, not to mention take me to Europe. We sat therefore another hour or two, Edward's arm around me the whole time. I turned to him and found him looking down at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked teasingly.

"You." He responded simply.

"Why?" I smiled.

"As if I needed a reason." His smile mirrored mine I'm sure, as always.

"True." I smiled and kissed him chastely, "Hey, what ever happened to breakfast? I'm still starving."

"Hopefully something will be open now."

"It will, it's already 6:30, I'm sure at least one coffee shop is open."

Edward stood up and held out his hand to help me up. We walked back towards the streets and Edward draped his arm over my shoulder as I put my arm around his waist.

"I need coffee." I complained. "Caffeine!"

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses. We're almost there."

I looked up at him and stuck my tongue out at him poutily. He smirked at me and leaned in to kiss me but before I could pull my tongue back in, he grabbed it with his teeth before kissing me.

"You suck." I said, he had bit my tongue, I was clumsy enough to do that on my own…I don't need him doing it too.

"Thanks, love you too." He smiled and I leaned into him as we continued walking.

"Look! It's open!" I rejoiced and pointed out the café across the street.

We hurried across the street and found Emmett and Rose in there too. Emmett was trying to ask if they had any larger cups of coffee but wasn't very successful.

Edward, seeing the same thing, stepped in gracefully and asked for him in terrific Italian.

"How many languages do you speak superman?" I asked when he walked back to me.

"I've been to Italy before, Bella." He chuckled. "I picked up a few things last time I was here."

"Well not all of us can be as talented as you."

He rolled his eyes and ordered us a great big breakfast with tons of coffee since we were both so hungry. Later we met up with everyone and decided to be tourists for the day. Our hotel was in 'the heart of Rome' as the brochure said, and we went all around to places whose names I can't remember. We also wandered through the houses and stores, loving the feeling of the whole city.

Jasper also told us a lot about each place we were, being the history junkie he is.

We stopped for lunch at another nice little care, getting sandwiches or salads, two of each in Emmett's case. In his defense, they were on the small side.

It was silly to think about throughout the day, but I felt like such a weight had been lifter off of us after we talked last night. Even though we had spoken a great deal, the rest was like an unspoken agreement or understanding. It just made it a lot easier to be carefree.

…

The next couple of days just flew by. Sometimes we would to out and sight see, but today Edward and I were going off so it would be just the two of us. Of course, Edward had something planned but, of course, he wouldn't tell me.

"Bella," Edward told me for the thousandth time. "Of all the time I've ever told you to not worry, this is the one time I want you to listen." He smiled. "We're just going out for the day, we will definitely be back before…tomorrow." He flashed another smile. "And Carlisle and Esme know about everything and have assured me out plans are perfectly fine with them. There is absolutely nothing to be nervous or afraid of."

"Easy for you to say, you know where we're going. And how many times do I need to tell you I don't like surprises?"

"At least once more." He smiled. "As always."

I sighed and sat back on the boat we were in, taking us through the streets where the water was the road.

"What exactly are you worried about?"

"Well, um, hitting a tree…and dying. And then getting sick."

He fought back a smile. "Bella, you don't really think I would hit a tree do you?" he asked, oh yeah I forgot to mention Edward was driving this little boat we were in.

"No, but I might."

He put the boat in autopilot, yes only a boat Edward rented would have autopilot, and walked closer to me. His lips traveled from my cheek down to my collar bone.

"Are you still worried now?" he asked, his voice was mumbled against my neck.

"Yes…about dying and getting sick." He kissed me softly on the lips and pulled away to steer the boat again.

I stood next to him with my arms around his waist and his hands trailed up and down my far shoulder.

We sailed for a while longer before finally stopping on the coast of a little island. Edward had insisted we get an early start this morning, even though I didn't have a watch, I was sure it was around noon at least.

"Here we are. Bella, welcome to Isle Esme." Edward said as he docked the boat and walked out with me.

"This is the island Carlisle bought for Esme?" I asked in awe, it was gorgeous.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I just remember you mentioned it a while back." It was some occasion where he gave me a way too over the top gift and had responded with something like 'well, at least I didn't get you an island' or something to that effect.

"Oh, well yeah. Let me show you around."

We walked up the beach to a house that looked extremely expensive. It was very homey inside, despite it's size. Edward told me that Carlisle and Esme didn't get to use it was much as they wanted to so they were glad that at least we were using it.

After contemplating what to do on this wonderful island, we finally decided to just relax on the beach. Edward had sneakily brought extra clothes and such so we change into our swim suits.

The sand on the beach was almost as white as snow and was perfectly smooth under my bare feet. The timely splashes of the waves were soothing as we lay out in the sun. Of course, Edward had brought for me the bikini that Alice had told him to, and it was pretty skimpy. So of course I tried to protest.

"Bella, at least I _brought_ one for you." He laughed and I slapped him on the shoulder, understanding what he was insinuating.

"Fine, fine." I sighed and changed. "Happy?" I asked as I walked out, clad in my bikini and shorts. Edward smiled hugely and nodded, kissing me softly before heading back to the beach.

But once we sat on a blanket on the sand, the whole concept of changing into our swim suits to swim was completely out of the picture. Basically, Edward couldn't keep his hands off of me. He seemed to love this new found freedom and my skin got goose bumps every place he touched me. Which was a lot of places. Don't get me wrong though, I _definitely_ didn't mind.

A few minutes later, Edward slyly suggested sun lotion and my heart beat quickened. He started at my legs, thank God I shaved this morning, and very, _very_ slowly made is way up to my thighs.

It's not like he hasn't touched me before but something about the waves and the sand, the brightness of the sky, and the…intimacy of spreading lotion on my legs, had me going crazy. I'm almost embarrassed to say I had to remind myself about the conversation we had the first night we were in Italy.

With thought's of Edward engrossing my mind, I just laid back on the blanket and close my eyes, telling myself to enjoy it while it lasted. His hands took their time on my stomach and shoulders, staying gentlemanly as always.

But then it was time for the other side.

That's what got us in a bit of trouble.

Alice had done an absolute horrible job picking this out for me. Edward was covering every inch of me, no exaggeration, with this lotion. And I must say, my ass did not quite fit into that small bottom piece. So Edward took the liberty, and extreme pleasure, of covering that too.

I couldn't help it, my heart went mangled and I let out a little moan. Or at least I hope it was little, but unfortunately Edward heard, it and his lips were on mine faster than I could even think about taking it back. We mangled the blanket for a bit, his lips fiercely on mine. His hands played with the strings tied on my back.

My heart stopped. Really, it did. Edward continued kissing me and before I had even made the decision consciously, I knew I wanted this. What ever we would do, probably not go all the way, but I would never want anything or anyone other than Edward.

He pulled away for a moment of silent communication. The fact that we didn't even need words just sweetened the deal. No awkward talking or voices to ruin the moment. Just his eyes and mine.

I felt the strings loosen on my back and once untied but not off, Edward rolled on top of me. There was still another tie behind my neck and Edward seemed eager to reach it. He kissed slowly up my next and I lost my composure even more than usual. I felt the final strings untie and held my breath as I felt Edward's mouth move down from my neck.

……

A/N: Ah! Ok sorry for those who thought more would happen…this story is T! No lemons here sorry! Oh btw if you do want a good lemon story, check out _Private Tutor_. It's amazing. Seriously.

Ok so since I'm out with my ankle I'll **try** to update one **or more** of my stories each day. for those of you who are reading it, i'm almost done with the next chapter of **Parental Control**.

REVIEWS ARE LOVE!!! :)


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: ok, not much to say… so here we go! :)

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Twilight and neither do you. **

BPOV

Needless to say, the rest of my ties stayed tied which I was partly gratefully for. It's hard to explain to someone, but of all the times Edward and I argued about anything, this was always the one thing we agreed on. We had such open communication about this so it was always a mutual agreement.

We spent the rest of the day actually in the water, fooling around and splashing each other. We were setting up for dinner back up at the house; sitting out on a balcony that over looked a beautiful view. But I doubted there were any ugly views on this island. Edward was cooking himself because their house keeper/ cook only came once a month and she wouldn't be here for two or three days. He was sad that we had missed her because he said her cooking was amazing.

We were going to have an early dinner so we could sail out just as the sun was setting, it was way better than the pictures you see in post cards.

"Wait," I said as Edward sat across the table from me.

"What is it, love?" he asked.

"Why do we always sit across from each other?" I asked.

"Would you not like to sit across from each other?" he asked, smiling and making fun of me slightly.

"I like sitting next to you better." I said as I moved his chair next to mine. "I can hold onto your arm or lean on your shoulder." I hugged his waist and pulled him to sit down with me. He moved his arm from being clasped at his sides by mine to over my shoulder and smiled.

"You're right. This is much better, I don't know why I didn't think of this." He kissed my hair and we looked off into the fading sunlight.

My mind was wandering and I started thinking about life after high school, we had never really discussed colleges. I had a feeling Edward would want to go to a very prestigious school, I hoped that we would go to college together. The way Edward looked at me assured me that we would. I didn't want to be one of those high school sweet heart couples who just fade out or go down different career paths.

"What are you thinking about love?"

"Do you know where you want to go to college Edward?" I asked.

"I haven't given it too much thought but it'd be nice to go somewhere like Harvard or Dartmouth. Why?"

"Just thinking about it, wondering…. Do you think we'll go to colleges close to each other?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered simply and we sat there, enjoying what was left of the day.

Edward had kept his promise about today and we were back before the next day.

Later on the next day we saw some more sights and Edward, of course, wanted to take me out to dinner, yet again. I instantly regretted our agreement at the beginning of this trip. He had tricked me into agreeing not to complain about any spoiling while we were in Europe. So I was forced to go in silence.

Our driver, yes that's right I said driver, Edward rented a car, pulled up to a fancy Italian restaurant. He had also give Alice notice that we were going out and she had picked out a dress for me. Thankfully I was with her and she let me pay for it.

I knew that Edward's favorite color on me was a pretty blue, but Alice had convinced me to try something new.

So I stepped out of the car, holding Edward's hand, in a knee length yellow flowy dress. Alice told me it hugged my curves perfectly.

Edward held my hand tightly and leaned in to whisper something to me.

"You look way too gorgeous." I could hear the smile in his voice and I blushed. We walked inside and Edward told them we had a reserved table. It was the only occupied table outside. There was a nice garden in the back; I wondered why no one else was there.

"Any more to join you Mr. Cullen?" the waiter asked in very accented English.

"No, just us. Thank you."

"Edward…" My tone was questioning as he pulled out my chair for me. I was beginning to think I knew why no one else was out here.

"Bella…" Edward warned, reminding me of our agreement. I huffed and looked at the menu. "You're so cute when you're frustrated."

"Just you wait." I mumbled.

"Okay." He smiled and ordered for us when the waiter came over.

He brought back two plates of pasta. "I feel like we're in 'Lady and the Tramp'" I smiled, "All we need is some guy in the background playing music."

Edward just laughed and shook his head. "You are so funny Bella. But I guess you're right."

"Wait, so you're the tramp right?" she asked.

"Ouch." Edward laughed, feigning hurt ness. "I guess I'll be the tramp."

"Okay." I laughed and we ate our dinner.

Edward didn't know the idea he had planted in my head tonight. I needed to surprise him with something now. I had no idea what it would be; I would get Alice's help with that.

"Something on your mind?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing in particular." I shrugged.

"Ok, you're definitely up to something." He knew me to well.

I shrugged again and we went on with our dinner. He mentioned it occasionally but I wasn't going to spill anything. There was music playing in the background all of the sudden. I couldn't help but laugh since we had just been talking about it.

"Let's dance." I smiled.

Edward was definitely surprised that I was the one suggesting dancing.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't believe you actually didn't worry about me spoiling you and just asked me to dance. That's definitely a first." He smiled.

"Well…if you don't want to…" I trailed off looking away, only teasing.

Edward got up quickly and grabbed my hand, not wanting to waste the opportunity.

We twirled around for a few minutes before I stumbled. Of course Edward caught me, but it was a really close call.

"Ok, I think that's enough for today." I said as the song we were dancing too ended.

Edward pulled me closer into his chest and kissed the top of my head. "Thanks for not complaining love. It may seem silly but it really means a lot to me."

"Really?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"I never really knew you cared so much." I smiled, "I _guess_ I could try harder not to complain."

"Thanks Bella." I smiled and kissed him softly.

We got back a little too late for me to talk to Alice so I asked her the next day.

"Al, I need your help with something." I said as we ate breakfast together.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well you know how Edward always surprises me with stuff? Even though I hate surprises." I added that last part just because.

"Yeah…" she didn't really see where I was going with this.

"Well I want to do something special for him, since he always does for me. I want to surprise him with something…but I don't really know what I should surprise him with."

"Oh!" Alice seemed excited now. "Did you have anything in mind?"

"Well, I know he's wanted to go to the Coliseum since that's the only place we haven't been on out tours yet. And I saw a flier the other day…I'm not sure what it says, but it has a picture of the Coliseum and some old looking musical playing people." I pulled out the flier from my pocket and showed it to her.

"Oh my gosh this is perfect! Bella, you didn't even need my help." She smiled.

"I need help planning it though. It's tomorrow night and I want to go all out. And you're the only person I know, who is in this country that does it bigger than I could imagine. And you have the Cullen connections." She smiled at that last part.

"Thanks!" she seemed extremely pleased with this compliment. "So were you thinking about anything else?"

…………

"Edward you really need to relax." I must admit, I loved this part as much as he always seemed to love it. He had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Why won't you just tell me?" he complained.

"You sound exactly like me! Not so fun _now_ is it?!" I asked, enjoying this even more. Edward sighed, realizing that I was right and hummed along to his CD playing in the car for the rest of the ride.

I had decided to use the car the Cullen's, well mainly Edward, had rented for the whole trip to drive us there. I had been so excited for the past 36 hours that I could barely keep all the details to myself. I had spilled a little bit to Jasper last night but he had promised he wouldn't say anything. I asked the driver to stop right before we got there so Edward couldn't see where we were.

"Ok were here!" I said excitedly.

"And where exactly is here?" he asked.

"Nice try." I smirked at him and pulled a blindfold out of my pocket, stretching it out and showing it to him to emphasize the point.

"Oh Bella, come on, no." he complained at the sight of it.

"Oh yes!" my smiled just kept growing as I tied it around his eyes. I could tell that he was rolling his eyes underneath the blindfold. "Come on, come." I took his hand and led him out of the car.

I walked backwards all the way to the Coliseum and thankfully I didn't trip over anything. Edward tried to talk his way out of the blindfold a few times but I was far too excited to ruin the surprise now.

"Ok, we're almost there…a few more steps." I still held both of his hands and walked backwards. I thought it would be a good idea to take the blindfold off once we got into the 'building', if you could call it that, so I didn't trip on anything.

"Can I see where we are now?" he asked. I saw the pianist, violinist and cellist setting up. They were all very old, but I'm sure that just meant that they had lots of practice. The violinist sat in one of the three seats on the stage area and shortly strummed her strings.

"Oh crap!" I mumbled.

"Bella, what was that?" Edward must have heard it.

"Nothing, nothing." I maneuvered him so when I took off the blindfold he would be facing the stage and still be able to see the Coliseum around him.

"Ok, are you ready?" I asked and suddenly got extremely nervous.

"Yes." He answered and my hands found their way through his hair to untie the blindfold.

He took in the scenery around him and a huge smile came on his face. "This is amazing Bella, are they playing?" he was referring to the musicians.

"Yep. And we've got…any seat in the house we want." I linked my arm to his and smiled up at him.

"You mean…" I could see the realization dawn on his face.

"No complaining remember?" I reminded him. "Don't worry, Alice helped me with everything."

"You are amazing Bella. I love you." He leaned down for a kiss. His right hand held my cheek as he kissed me and his tongue danced with mine. I pulled him closer and kept kissing him, I was so happy that I could do something for him and spoil him like he always spoiled me.

"Aren't they supposed to be giving us a show?" Edward asked as he pulled away, "Not the other way around?" he added, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah." I laughed and we looked for somewhere to sit.

We also talked to the musicians while they were setting up and we ended up just sitting at the edge of the stage to listen to them play.

I lost track of how many songs they played, but they were all extremely beautiful. I could see Edward's face light up each time they started a new song that he knew, of course he was able to recognize it in the first few notes. I recognized a few myself and thought Edward sounded a lot better than the pianist. I guess I was kind of biased though.

A few hours later, we said our goodbyes to the musicians and headed out. The sun was just starting to set.

"Thanks for this day Bella, it was greater than I could ever have thought to ask." He smiled and kissed me again.

"Don't thank me just yet!" I smiled.

"What, there's more?!" he asked, laughing.

"Do not underestimate me Edward Cullen, what kind of date would this be if I didn't feed you?"

"Very true." He agreed and we headed off in the car to the dock.

"Bella I'm very grateful that I didn't have to wear the blindfold this time, but I am very confused as to why we are at the dock."

"Well, Alice called your house keeper and she was planning on coming today so I figured we should take advantage of her said to be wonderful cooking."

"You truly are wonderful my love." He kissed me and we boarded the boat. I had also taken the liberty of hiring someone to drive us this time so I could focus more on kissing Edward. We sat on a small bench together but it didn't matter much because in a matter of minutes I was sitting on his lap as he kissed me, his hands going up and down my waist. A short while later, the driver of the boat coughed awkwardly to tell us we had docked.

"Thanks so much, have a nice night." I said as we walked off, I was glad he spoke English so I could thank him.

The house keeper, Calpurnia, had the dinner all set once we walked up to the house. The sun was almost set and we sat on the same balcony as we had a few nights ago.

I thought back to when we talked about colleges briefly. I was excited about this prospective of a bright future full of Edward. I had never really thought about it. I mean, we were only in high school. There's only so far a junior in high school can look ahead to without giving themselves a migraine. The future just always seems to stressful to think about. But I definitely liked thinking about a future with Edward in it.

"Edward?" I said as we ate our dinner on the balcony.

"Hmm?" he turned to look up at me. He was sitting next to me again, we didn't seem to sit across from each other any more after the night I had mentioned it. He looked deeper into my eyes, trying to lift the question out of my thoughts when I was quiet for a few seconds.

"Can we come back here soon?"

"Of course." He smiled. "I would have taken you here sooner, but I figured you wouldn't like it if I rented a private jet to take us here for a week."

"You're right about that." I laughed. "But I really do love it here."

"I do too. Maybe after we graduate we could take some time off here before we go to college."

"Is that a promise?"

He smiled and turned to kiss me.

"I promise."

………….

THE END.

……….

A/N: Ah! Ok so I know you guys didn't see it coming, but I didn't want to warn you because I wanted it to be a **surprise**! **No worries**, I have started an outline for the **sequel** already. It's going to be very…interesting.

And for those of you have been asking for it in this story…I'm thinking the sequel will be rated **M**. and you know what that means! :)

So let me know your thoughts about the story! This is your **last chance**! If you've never reviewed before, **here's your shot**! Even if you don't have an account, I accept anonymous reviews too.

**LAST CHANCE TO SHOW YOUR LOVE FOR WHAT ABOUT NOW! :)**


	35. Author's Note

A/N: ok sorry this is just an author's note but I just wanted to let you guys know I re-wrote part of the beginning of the story…it's just always bugged me, I feel like I've gotten a lot better at writing than I was in the beginning of the story, don't worry its all still the same story, just written kind of better. It's only the first two and a half chapters.

And also I will be posting the sequel soon, so keep a look out for that…and the people who reviewed the last chapter will get the first chapter of it before all of you! I bet you wish you had reviewed now :)

But anyways, I'll probably put up an a/n to let you guys know when I post the sequel, but I'll let you guys see the summary I'm going to use.

……..

**Bella and Edward want one last hoorah before they head off to college, so they head back to Isle Esme for the summer. But what happens when their visit is…extended beyond their control? What kinds of problems will emerge on this small little island? Sequel to What About Now.**

……**.**

So there you go, it's all on Isle Esme…pretty darn interesting so far, if I do say so myself. :)


	36. IMPORTANT MUST READ

**Author's Note!**

I hate to post an author's note just to ask for a favor, but I really need one from all of you. My friend Bronze, one of the sweetest people I've met on this site and a fellow FF author, lost her friend Daddy's Little Cannibal recently. Today, someone opened a Fan fiction account solely to post an awful message on EVERY story Bronze and DLC wrote. I'm including the link to that person's profile page as well as what they put in their review.

All I ask of you is that you please write to reportabuse at fanfiction dot com and ask for this person's account and all related reviews to be deleted. This is not something any fanfiction writer or reader should be subjected to. We are in mourning for a fellow FF writer/reader and no one should be allowed to post something this hurtful and disgusting.

(Change all the "dot" listed below to a period to reach the address in your search bar)

Review posted by **Don't Flip My Bitch Switch ID # **1932508 http:// www dot fanfiction dot net/u/1932508/Dont_Flip_My_Bitch_Switch

Rejoyce! The wicked bitch is dead.

How rich! Oh the Irony hahahaha. All those flames about how she should just drop dead and it actually happens. IT ACTUALLY HAPPENS! I can honestly say that May 08, 2009 is the best day of my life. The day this mediocre shit that Stephanie Bell has been posting for years has finally COME TO AN END. Everyone says the best moment of the girls' life is her prom, or her wedding, or her first crib midget. But I STRONGLY disagree. The best moment of THIS girl's life was the moment STEPHANIE BELL WAS HIT BY THAT DRUNK DRIVER AND DIED! I HOPE YOU AND YOUR FUCKTACULAR IDEAS BURN IN THE FIREY PITS OF HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY!

P.S. Keep the responses coming. I LOVE THEM

Please write to **reportabuse at fanfiction dot com** and ask for this account and these horrible reviews to be deleted. Even if you don't know Bronze or DLC, please do it anyway. Please think of how her family will feel when they see these horrible messages. They knew their daughter wrote FF and loved to write on this site. They will see it. Think if this was your family or your friend.

We humbly beg for your help with this matter.

My-Bella, Hellopants, hopelesslydevotedtoedward123, peaceloveandedward & Lizbre

I'm just helping out our fellow authors by passing this on, as much as I hate to post and authors note the fact that anyone could post such horrible things hurts me personally.

DLC's stories are by far the best stories I have ever read, dare I say it, they are my favorites right next to Twilight it's self. Yes, that's how good they are. I am appalled that someone would do this. We are all mourning our fellow fanfiction writer.

Please report this person. It would mean a lot to us and a lot of other people. No one deserves to be disrespected like this.

RIP Stephanie (aka DLC) you will forever be loved by your true fans and friends

Please help!


End file.
